A Dance of Crowns
by jacques0
Summary: The Tale continues as forces rises in Remnant. In the North, a young Queen rises to defend those she wishes to protect but forces stand against her. Rebels from the South stand against the Crown as well as the White Fang who grows in power. Across the Seas, a young princess learn the consequences of power while a Dragon Dance approach, all the while darkness comes...
1. The revolutionary

**Hey guys, i'm back updating the Ice and Shadow Saga. Hope you have enjoyed the last three parts so far. But here starts part Four**

**Hope you have been enjoying the read.**

**Now read on.**

**A DANCE OF CROWNS**

Chapter One

**Mountainous Vale**

A pale sun shone into the sky that day, which was not unusual as the months of winter had come to an end across Remnant. The Vale always had that sound of rains falling in the last few weeks of winter, the cold that followed was still as bone chilling. That was something that Avarl knew very well, having grown up in the Vale all his life.

Avarl was a Faunus, a young man light of seventeen summers, he had lived in this part of the world as long as he remembered. Life was always hard for the Faunus given how the humans treated them. His father had been preyed on by human nobles before and had suffered for it and even his mother went through the same. They lived in the poorer side of the lands of House Glenn, and despite how hard things get for them, his parents never spoke out against what had happened to them, only suffering in silence about what had happened.

He always believed it to be unfair.

Why does his parents have to suffer because they had some extra sense then the humans? He hated the humans because of it…he hated them and had joined some likeminded individuals who were also sharing in the same sentiment about the humans that were around them. At first, they would attack nobles that were traveling alone robbing them blind, but as the attacks continued, they started to beat the nobles with their wooden staff and Avarl had found himself starting to enjoy it.

He remembered the first human he first punched. It was a young noble probably from a small house in the Vales. He always remembers seeing him around laughing with his other human friends. The young noble barely paid attention to him but Avarl had just wanted to release his anger at the human and so he stalked the human one day and attacked him out of nowhere, continuing to punch him until his knuckles were raw and then he ran off, leaving the beaten noble on the ground.

That night, his mother had been worried about his hands and what had happened to him however, Avarl was quick to dismiss her worry saying that he was only hurt because work was difficult that day. Of course, his mother believed him after all, he was her son and he had never misbehaved before.

He only joined the group to get rid of his anger but he also remembers the injustice that many of the former Faunus had suffered over the time he had being alive and they were good at what they do being little criminals doing something else.

That is until they were approached by a man called Fennec.

He was also a Faunus, dressed in light clothing with a small smile upon his features. Avarl didn't trust him at first and something about him just screamed mistrust but Fennec spoke to them about a coming revolution for the Faunus people. He said that he had been following their activities and had wanted them to become part of the group that they were building and there is something he said that day that struck a chord within Avarl.

"_the humans have always been the one in power…who says that it has to always be that way? The Faunus have always been suffering in silence over the hundreds of years since Remnant had been formed. Isn't it time to end the silence?"_

Avarl had returned home that day looking at his father and mother. It was clear in his eyes that they were suffering, barely having enough to eat every day and whenever they worked, the humans were always unfair to both of them and unfair to all of them…

And he knew by looking at both of them, he had made his choice.

And from that day forth, Avarl had become a member of the White Fang.

Fennec had been proud that he had decided to join and had taken him out of the Vale and he had served in Amastrial where they were some Faunus who had some power were giving them weapons and funding the White Fang from the shadows. With the death of the Royal Schnee family, and Remnant being thrown into chaos, the White Fang had used that time to grow and become a powerful force right underneath the human's nose who had believed the movement to have been destroyed many years ago.

Avarl knew better after all he was part of the Fang now and they were all working toward one goal. To overthrow the humans that had stood upon them for so long. His heart was filled with nothing but hatred and vengeance for them human that were there and he was going to get his vengeance one way or another.

And vengeance did come.

When they attacked Gryphonhall and took it over, he knew that this was only the first step in a long journey to take control of the Vale. Gryphonhall had always been the seat of power within the region with the Arc family ruling over them since many centuries ago. Avarl had barely seen the people of the South Vale but to him they were just like all of the other humans that were in power as they have done nothing to stop the atrocities against his people. He knew that they were quick to start searching for the Faunus during the time which it was believed it was one of them to have made an attempt on the Princess's life but ultimately failed.

It was a pity that it had failed, Avarl had thought then, maybe if they had succeeded, their cry would have been heard all across Remnant but then vengeance came down when all of the Royal family were overthrown and killed and another force was in power in Remnant. Avarl hadn't really cared about it after all, it was just another human in power so who really cares about that?

All he cared about now was the revolution that his people were starting.

"You're distracted."

Avarl blinked to himself before looking back toward the voice who had spoken. THe person that was talking was a tall man, taller than himself with heavy muscle and a helmet underneath his arm. He was wearing the light armor of the White Fang with the Red wolf emblazoned upon his clothing. The man was looking at him expectedly and it was then that Avarl realized that he was waiting for an answer.

"No…just thinking about everything that had happened since I joined," he answered.

The faunus shook his head and chuckled.

"You're one of the new recruits from Vale right?" he said, "Couldn't have joined more than three months ago."

"That's right," he answered with a nod, "Fighting in the revolution of the Faunus."

The man laughed, "Is that what they're calling it? I just joined so that I can kill some humans."

Avarl looked at him, a light frown crossing his features.

"Just that?"

"Life is always going to be shitty, no matter what you do," the man said shaking his head, "Only kids like you dream about making the world a better place and all that shit. Once you've seen what I've seen in all my life, you'd realize that there is no better place than this one we are in right now…but even then, it's going to be shitty."

He looked at Varl.

"Did you participate in the Gryphonhall battle?" he asked.

He shook his head.

"No," he said, "I am not much of a fighter for such a battle yet."

"I did," the man said, "And it was the greatest battle I've ever fought in. the humans were just cowering behind their walls like they always do but we managed to kill them anyway. I've heard people talk about the Gryphonhall keep before and they always said that the Arcs were honorable people, but the stories and I said horseshit. The Arcs are only honorable to humans but to us Faunus, they turn a blind eye to our suffering in all the time they have controlled the Vale…I'm glad they're all dead."

"We've created chaos in Vale because of that," Avarl said.

"You said it yourself," the man told him, "We're starting a fucking revolution. Creating a little bit of chaos seems to small in comparison to what could happen. I've already got my glory on the battlefield when we killed the Arcs…and maybe you'll get yours soon."

Avarl was confused.

"What do you mean? Did something happen?"

The man smirked.

"There is a rumor around that our next target is Kuroyuri," he said, "Last I heard most of their fighting forces left to deal with House Glenn along with some of the men of the Arcs. It's one of the reasons why their fortress fell to us…they didn't have the men to hold us out. From what I heard Kuroyuri is in the same position."

Avarl frowned thinking about what he knew about Kuroyuri. He didn't know much about it to be honest but what he did know is that the Ren family was in control of it for many years. Ninjas they called them to be honest since they fought differently than knights and other people. There were also the old rumors that they originated from across the seas but he didn't know anything about it.

"I thought we'd be taking down the Redfort," he said.

The man laughed.

"Well I'm sure it's in the Khan's mind too," the man said, his tone almost wistful.

"You've met the Khan?" Avarl asked.

The man laughed.

"Saw her from afar," he said, "I saw her when she had the Arc boy on his knees in front of her when we took down Gryphonhall. She was a vison of beauty, danger and grace. When she ordered Gryphonhall to be set ablaze and the human to be strung up as food for the birds…she is ruthless against the humans and if what happened in Gryphonhall is in what's to come…then I'll be glad to butcher some humans for her."

The man looked at him, "You're angry about not going to the Redfort?"

"They should be killed just like the Arcs," Avarl said, "You hear what the people said about that place…how they treat our people there."

The man snorted.

"Everyone knows the stories….well, at least every Faunus that lives in the Vale and probably the kingdom," he said, "You know, there was an old story from way back when…about thirty years ago now I think. They said that some nobles were taking Faunus into slavery and making them fight to the death for the amusement of them nobles."

Avarl looked at him, shocked.

"Hard to believe right?" he said, noticing his gaze, "I think that's what started the White Fang in the first place as the voice of a beaten people but with what was going on at the Gate at the time, the Faunus from the Frozen North attacking and all of that so Amastrial rose up in outrage because of it…shame they lost the war. If the Faunus had won that war, things would have been very different today."

Avarl knew bout this war as it was one of the largest wars to be fought in Remnant some years ago. Even today, people still talk about it and referenced what had happened during the war itself. He heard the humans around talking about it as many of the lords of Remnant united against the Faunus themselves…

_All the blood that had been spilled that day, _he thought, _All the brother and sisters who died then…this revolution will be for you._

"I wonder what type of Remnant it would have been if we had won that war," the man continued looking at the camp that was in front of them.

"We don't have to worry about it," Avarl said looking at him, "Because of the Khan, we have the strength to act and change thing right now."

The man smiled.

"Aye, because of the Khan," he repeated.

Then they were both quiet now.

Avarl find himself thinking back to his parents. It's been nearly half a year since he left home to join the White Fang and now and it made him wonder if they would be proud of what he was doing…being out there fighting for Faunus right in this revolution. As much as he wanted to be optimistic about this, she knew that his father would be angry with him for taking this path. He always believed that a honest day of work would make an honest man but given the treatment the Faunus had been receiving all this time, he doubted the humans would have made any honest lives about themselves.

His mother…she would probably be worried sick about him. He chuckles softly at the thought of her. Yes, she would be as worried as she always be whenever he was hurt as a child, or anything really. While his mother had a temper…it was never directed at him.

Then a sound grew his attention, his rabbit ears standing up suddenly in attention. The young Faunus straightened up and from beside him, he noticed his companion steeling as well. He stood up from where he was seating as well as the man beside him.

Then on the road was a group of people…Faunus he noticed from the appendages upon their bodies and he exchanged a glance with the man.

"I"ve got it," he said.

He made his way forward appearing in their way and Avarl stood there looking at them all.

"Who goes there?" he asked.

One of the Faunus, a young woman approached toward him before pulling something out of her clothing and unwrapping it. Upon it, was a sigil of the White Fang, the bloody wolf head endorning the clothe.

"Fulcrum gave this to us," the woman said.

Avarl knew the name Fulcrum. It was the alias of the people who went to recruit other Faunus to their cause.

"Then are you ready for the New Dawn?" the man asked looking at them, "Are you ready to pick up the sword against the humans?"

The female Faunus's eyes were cold and Avarl can see a terrible storm behind those liquid silver eyes.

"We heard the message the Fang sent out when they topple Gryphonhall," the female spoke out, "the White Fang had sparked something within us and we want to fight."

There was look of grimm determination upon the Faunus's face that were with her. It wasn't the first time that they were Faunus who came to them sent by Fulcrum agents. It's just like the woman had spoken. Something was sparked when Gryphonhall was destroyed by the White Fang. It was a statement to all the Faunus that were in Remnant to wake up and stand up because the humans are not their Masters.

_Their revolution was born…and Remnant will be forever changed because of it._

* * *

**A revolutions is brewing in the Vales...**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	2. Watts 1

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic. I hope you have enjoyed the read.**

**Now enjoy this new one.**

Chapter Two

She would have already sailed by now.

Watts was looking out toward the rising sun from the room he was staying in the inn he was in, a light frown upon his features. The older man had woken from his sleep a few hours ago now and was simply observing the sun rising into the air. It had lightly rained during the night since he had heard it when he stayed awake long into the night yesterday before turning to sleep.

That was one of the reasons that he liked that the Winter was over now. If it wasn't, the sky would have been cloudy and the rain would have been snow, falling from a graying sky that wouldn't have done anything to improve the mood he was in right now. He didn't like that Morgana had allied herself with the like of Torchwick of all people.

From his spy network, he had heard rumors about the man and it was still hard to believe that many of them were true. Torchwick was a walking disaster waiting to happen and it wouldn't surprise him if the man would turn on them just because of his ever-changing mood and if the rumors were to be believed. He trusted his Queen, there was no doubt about that after all, he knew her since she was nothing but a girl.

He still remembers how young she was when he first met her. He had been her father's spymaster back then, and the young lady was the first person in Remnant for a long while to have discovered the power of her Aura. She had given her parents a shock when she had placed her hand into the flames of the fireplace and not get burnt at all. He remembers being mystified by it, and her father had asked him for information about Aura and all of the mysticism that came with it. It hadn't been that hard to gather the information about it and even he was taken aback by the girl having this ability within her.

The Schnee of Atlas had been the one renowned for having this ability if the tales are to be believed. It was that same ability that allowed them to seat upon the Throne of Jewels for centuries since Remnant had become the country he knows and respect today. The many tales that he had heard about from the old days are many. It was said that he Arcs could ride Gryphons in battle, that the Schnees had direwolves companion as large as horses…

Watts shook his head.

A mummer's tale, he had believed it to be back then.

But then, the Lord of Amastrial had sent his only daughter to the Tower so that she could learn how to use that power. The Tower was a place where it was said that old teachings are still practiced and that many rulers have visited the Wise Masters there for some wisdom. He had never believed in such tales in the past, and he had simply focused upon his work as spymaster for Lord Fall.

But then Morgana had returned a decade later, a young woman and Watts had known just then that the young woman was changed from the small girl he knew. Morgana's eyes were a deep amber compared to the black eyes she had as a child and it made him wonder why that had happened. Her mother and father were there to greet her along with her new little sister.

It had been a heartwarming reunion for all to witness, but Watts couldn't help but notice how cold Morgana's actions were back then…. especially when she had looked at her younger sister. The man hadn't said anything at all about the event, but he had found it curious however, he didn't think much of it back then.

That is until the strange things have started to happen. Over the years since then, Lady Fall would try for more children but they will be all be stillbirth, something that baffled even the Healer that had been assigned ot the Black Keep back then. It had stumbled Watts as well for no women in Lady Fall's family had ever had this problem before and she was still in her prime years…good to bear many children for her husband but it wouldn't work at all.

Then the accident happened which devastated many people of Amastrial, nobles and servant girls alike.

The death of Morgana's young sister, Lusiena Fall.

The girl had been in the courtyard as she always were but then one of the horses got spooked and free himself from the holds and trampled over the small girl. She was killed instantly from the attack. It had been a tragedy for the Fall family to lose someone so young and even Watts had felt some sadness for the young girl. He had quite liked her kind and gentle personality.

The horse master had lost his head for the crime despite his pleading that he wasn't at fault when all the evidence found had pointed at him. It had been justice done for them. But a few months later, Lord Fall had fallen ill and Lady Fall had stayed by his side most leaving most of the noble work to Morgana as she had been chosen as heir with the lady of the House no longer able to give birth to a child and her father ill.

Watts had found himself growing suspicious of her then. There was no way that Morgana didn't have a hand in what had happened but he had found himself wondering as to why she would do something like this? Could she had used her powers to do something to her own family.

But then he had been summoned to Morgana's solar so they could speak. Watts had feared that he was going to be faced the same fate as her father but it was then that Morgana revealed to him about the Maidens of the Seasons, an old legend of Remnants and about the power that they possess. Morgana had believed that gathering these powers would be beneficial for them in the future.

He hadn't believed her of course. Who could have and Morgana had simply smiled at him despite his protest, like she knew that would be his reaction?

"I knew that you wouldn't believe me," she had said to him that day, "Who would believe the tales said to be legends of an age that no longer exist in men's songs? But even ancient songs of legends have some truth in them and I would make a believer out of you, Watts for I have found one of those Maidens."

"Did you?" he had asked her, "And from who this information had come from I wonder? Grumpin and snarks?"

Morgana had smiled deeply.

"She is no imaginary creature but she is quite resourceful," she had answered.

And then a woman in a white robe was there in the room, causing him to jump back in shock at her sudden appearance. It was like one second, she wasn't there and the next she was there, standing by Morgana's side the hood shadowing their features. Watts had stared at the woman then, shocked at what he had just seen.

"What manner of dark magic is this?" he had asked, not keeping the fear from his tone.

"This is Emerald," Morgana had introduced tilting her attention toward her hooded wraith, "She is from Ysla and had pledged herself to my cause. The information about the Maiden come from her. For months we have been searching for any trace of their existence. They have been hidden well…but not well enough. There is a monastery not far from here…and that is where we will strike."

A hard and strong strike it had been against the monastery. The Soldiers of Amastrial torched and burned down the place, slaughtering everyone that was present in the area and had caught the Maiden too. A brown-haired young girl by the name of Autumn and it was then Watts had seen something both horrifying and beautiful happen.

She had seen Morgana steal the power from the girl and saw the glow of magic that grew around Morgana's eyes at the power she had now possessed and it had made a believer out of him and he had sided with her then making use of his network spy to find the remains of those Maidens. He had believed her at first, but now, he truly believed they existed now…

And even now, he still does the same duties that he once did back then. Watts turned his gaze away from the sight he was looking out of the window before making his way toward the table that was in the room, he was in. They were some scrolls spread out upon it and there was a book there as well. He turned his attention toward the door at the knock that coming form the door.

"Enter."

The door opened and a servant was there.

"Your guest has arrived my lord," she said.

"Good, send him in," he said.

The servant bowed at him and walked out again. Watts turned his attention toward the wine jug that was on the table and started to pour himself a cup as the sound of new footsteps entered within the room. It was a tall man that entered, dressed in warm clothing with a dirty traveling cloak upon his form. The hood had been thrown back revealing the pale features and the raven black hair that fall around his head as two beetle black eyes glittered from the light that came from the rising sun in the window.

"My lord," the man said giving him a bow of his head.

"You've kept me waiting," Watts told him, "Your raven said that you would be here before I arrived."

"The roads in the Vale are no longer safe to travel alone," the man answered, "Not since the fall of Gryphonhall. There is a new wind that is blowing in the air."

"Is that so," Watts said, "Wine?"

The man shook his head. Watts shrugged his shoulders and placed the jug upon the table once more before taking his seat indicating the man to do the same across him. Watts took a drink from the cup in his hand and sighed savoring the rich taste. Northern wines were always strong and he preferred them than what he was drinking when he was in the Capital.

"The wind is growing strong my lord," the man continued, "I can see the people reaction to it, and it won't be long before it becomes a storm."

"The situation is worse than predicted then," Watts said looking at him, a furrow in his brows.

"They are whispers of a revolution coming," the man told him, "More and more Faunus are disappearing from their fields and work. None can tell where they have gone. Production of goods have stalled in the most of the northern regions of the Vale."

The man narrowed his eyes.

"Then what have you learn?" Watts asked.

"There is name that is associated with the White Fang," the man told him, "Fulcrum I've heard from the whispers I could gain. A sympathizer for the Fang and I've heard he recruited many into their ranks. If this continue, the Fang could become as big of a threat as it was twenty years ago during the War in the North."

"Have they planned another attack then?"

"I haven't heard yet," the man answered him, "I have a man in the Fang…a spy within their ranks. If he learns anything then you would be the first one who will be aware of it."

Watts nodded.

"Good," he said, "Then what about the matter we've discussed. Have you found any leads yet?"

"I have actually," the informant said, "There is an old rumor about a Tribe in the Sands of Menagerie…about someone who had the same power as you've described. The Tribe's name are called Furian…like the ancient savages from Menagerie's history. They are the ones that are the power in Menagerie's desolate wastelands."

Watts nodded.

_At least it is closer than I thought, _he thought to himself, _that's the best information I have for some days now._

"I'll have to sent someone to investigate," he said, "Thank you my friend, your information is, as always, invaluable."

He placed a pouch of gold in front of him.

"Go get something warm to eat," he said, "For your trouble."

The man took the pouch.

"Thank you, my lord."

With that the informant stood up and walked out of the room leaving Watts seating at his chair, contemplating what he had just being told. There was a maiden with the savage Furian tribes of Menagerie. He would have never expected for the Maiden to be a Faunus. In the stories Morgana had told him, they were always humans female…but then again, knowing the enmity that was between Faunus and humans these past few years, the tales may have changed to better suit humans…

Speaking of human and Faunus relationship deteriorating. This news about a revolution coming from the Faunus. It was a worrying thought that something like that could be happening right underneath their nose. The Faunus was always the race that was second class to the humans. It was how it had always been ever since Watts was born and it wasn't to say that Faunus were always treated fairly either. He can admit to that at least.

But for the revolution to be happening now.

_Morgana thought she had them under control…but I doubt she knew about this before she sailed for war against Vacuo and to take the Spring Maiden from Raven. Let's hope Emerald will be enough to convince the Khan._

Would Emerald be able to sway her into their way of thinking. He didn't doubt Emerald's ability to cause chaos whenever she goes but, if this revolution was happening as his informant had told him then there is a good chance that the war he had predicted to Morgana all those weeks ago before he left the capital might be happening sooner than he think.

_And we are not ready for another war…_he thought to himself, _The Lords are still recovering from the turmoil that happened when the Schnee fell from power and then there is the Winter Wars which only recently ended…_

Never the less, Hazel need to be informed about this new development he had become aware of. Morgana had left the Capital behind to go to war and while they have the support of most of the Houses in Atlas, it was difficult to say how things are in the Cold Haven or in Mistral. He heard that Lord Caspian had started to bring order within the South but he knew that they were only bowing down because they have no real leaders left.

With the extinction of House Schneider with Nox's death, Mistral wouldn't be revolting again in the near future. He thought back to the message he had read about the Dragon Queen leaving Patch with her dragons and that strange white-haired figure. He hadn't told Morgana about it, not wanting to be wrong but with all the uncertainty going on around Remnant…

The man turned his attention toward his desk and took a seat there. With his ink ready, he set to work on writing that letter he would send to Hazel, writing the few information he has learned about the White Fang.

When he was done with the message, he folded the scroll and sealed it with the Fall family sigil. He stared at the shape of the Fang for a few moments, thinking about the Maiden once more. While he had the location of one of the Maidens, he didn't have any idea on where to find the other one. Not many people knew they even existed in the first place and given what had happened with Autumn in Amastrial, he had given his network some information on locating the people that worked to protect the Maidens.

The Overseers they were called, but other than that, there wasn't much information about them around. He knew that they were a secret order of knights and Aura users that were skilled in combat but they were mostly used for protection of the Maidens…

_The information is scarce…but it exist, _he thought, _Now it's just a matter of finding it._

The man left the room he was in and walked through the hallways of the building for a few moments. The smell of fresh earth after rain perminated the air around him as well as the sound of the people moving about within the next few floors. He made his way straight toward the Raven' Nest where he will be able to send word to Hazel.

When the raven flew out from where he was, the sun was now high in the sky. Watts stood there looking out at the Keep in the distance. The black Keep stood just like an ancient fortress that it was towering above everything that was around them. It had been some months since he had seen it after leaving with Morgana to go to Atlas and destroy the Schnee family from existence.

"The things we do to gain power," he murmured softly to himself looking at the Keep in silence.

He thought back to Morgana's allying herself with Torchwick of all people. He believed that it was a mistake from the start to ally herself with that madman but the woman was the Queen and he was just her servant…but for a Queen to make alliance with a madman like Torchwick.

_I hope she will be well in her endeavors, _she thought, _She will be meeting some of the Amastrial Fleet on a island near Menagerie…Gray's Watch if I remember the name correctly. Unhabituated but a good place to set up a camp before setting for for Vacuo._

"You're in deep thoughts, Watts."

The man turned at the voice finding a man walking toward him. He was dressed in light armor with dark brown hair falling upon his shoulder. The man was missing an eye which was covered by a cloth which was wrapped around his face but his remaining eyes was the color of liquid silver.

"Alister," Watts said.

The man chuckled.

"Strange to see you back here when you've been gone for more than a year," Alister told him.

"The Queen needed me here," Watts answered him with a shrug of his shoulders, "You've done what was asked of you?"

"The men are preparing the boats and will be sailing off tomorrow," he said, "You should come with us."

"My work here is not yet done I'm afraid," Watts answered him.

Alister let out a small hum at that.

"I heard a rumor that the Queen had enlisted the help of someone," he said after a moment, "The help of Roman Torchwick?"

Watts looked at him, feeling surprise coursing through him.

"And how did you know that?"

"I've received a raven from the Capital," Alister answered him.

"Yes…she did," Watts said, "And I hate it that she had to work with someone like that to get what she wants."

"Given what happened to Tyrian," Alister told him, "Sound like she didn't have much of a choice. Hazel has been keeping me up to date with what's going on in the South."

Watts pulled out a small scroll from his clothing.

"When you see the Queen, will you pass this on to her?" he asked, "They are no raven that flies to Gray's Watch."

Alister glanced at the scroll before taking it.

"You could always give it yourself," he said.

Watts smiled at the man.

"Like I said," he remined him, "My work here is not yet done…"

He trailed off as a woman approached them and then extended a scroll toward him. Watts took it from her before unsealing it and reading the contents. A light smile worked it's way upon his face.

_Seems my hunch was correct, _he thought, _As I thought…the North is always laced with such legends…_

He placed the paper back into his clothing.

"Well, it's been great seeing you Alister," he told the man, "Do have a safe voyage at sea."

"And where are you going?"

"Haven," was all Watts said to him.

The Winter Maiden had been found and it seems that the clue leads him toward Haven. He has a trip to prepare for and if he was lucky, she might still be in Haven. And after making sure that he has her location, he'll let Morgana know when she returns from her conquest.

At least that was the plan Watts prepared for how things should but, however, he knew in this life things never go according to plan.

* * *

**Hope you have enjoyed that sign into Watts POV**

**Read and Review.**

**Jacques0 out.**


	3. Winter 3

**Hey guys, here is the last chapter of 2019. Hope you have a great new year.**

**Enjoy the read.**

Chapter Three

The horse thundered through the path. The rider was dressed in light armor as they rode forth with no single destination within their mind. It was a midafternoon sunlight that was shining down from the heaven as the sky was quite clear and from the heat above it was the beginning of Summer. The rider pulled upon the dark stead he sat upon as he slowed down the large animal to a light trot. The trees around him were filled with many noises of the animals around him but the rider wasn't deterred at all as he continued on the trail until he came to a stop.

A few yards ahead of him was a stone structure that was overgrown by grass. The rider descended from his horse and walked with the animal until he tied it to a post nearby. Then, he removed the hood he was wearing, revealing the long white hair that were tied up from his face as well as the handsome features. His bright blue eyes looked around himself for a few moments, taking in the area that was around him.

"Jelius Schnee," Winter spoke out looking at the man.

He looked older than the last time she had seen him, she remembered. The last time she had been in the Immaterial World, Jelius Schnee had been a boy near sixteen and yet, here he looked to be in his mi twenties at best. From the way he was dressed, and seeing him alone, Winter can only surmise that the Prince of Atlas wished to be alone. There was a shadow upon the young man's features, she saw something he didn't have when he was still a boy.

Jelius Schnee left his horse behind and made his way toward the stone structure and from how familiar he was with the place; Winter might surmise that it wasn't his first time here. It made her wonder what was the Crown Prince doing here of all places in an abandoned ruin? Was he looking for a place to hide for a few hours or was he meeting someone?

Winter followed after him, eager to know the answers to these questions. She wasn't surprised to find herself seeing the past once again. Her guide, seems to be eager to show her, her family's past thought for what purpose Winter doesn't yet know. She had started her training with Arslan in learning about the Immaterial World or _the Fade _as the people of Anima calls it. It was still an early process for her but the woman had been telling her to not resist when she feels the pull of the Fade. Because of being who she was as the Guardian, accessing the Fade was easy for her.

But she also warns her of the dangers of being here in the Fade.

"_Don't ever forget that being in the Fade is not being real," _the Sister had told her, "Always limit yourself for time doesn't work the same way it does in the Fade as it does in the actual world. Just as when you sleep and doesn't realize how long you slept; you might not realize just how long you can stay in the Fade…"

But now, Winter knew that her real body was sleeping in her room back the Dragon Queen's castle, so she follows the man in front of her. Just what was her guide wanted her to see?

She found the prince seating by himself looking out toward the flowing river. The young man seems to be lost in thoughts as she observed him and for now noticed that he was carrying something in his hands. It was a small urn, she noticed, golden in appearance. She looked at the object for a few moments, her attention returning to the prince.

The young man had taken a seat against one of the trees. He looked out toward the flowing water, lost in his mind as he seated alone for a long moment. It made her wonder why he would come here in this desolate ruin just so he could be alone.

Then there was a splashing noise coming from the river which startled him from his thoughts. The prince looked around himself for a few moments, probably thinking he had imagined the noise but then it came again causing him to stand up from where he was seating, approaching the direction that it came from his hand. He pocketed the golden urn into his clothing but his hand stayed near of the handle of the plain blade he had upon him.

Jelius reached the river and Winter quickly found what had drawn their attention. There was a woman standing in the middle of the lake that was up to her knees. she was man's clothing upon her form and yet, Winter instantly knew she was a woman from the long dark hair that fell upon her shoulders. The woman was standing still as stone. As she was observing the woman, she noticed that her hands were beneath the flowing water as she stood and then she made a sudden movement, pulling her hands out of the water with a struggling fish between her hands, caught within her grip.

The mysterious woman was fishing…oddly enough.

"That is an interesting way to fish," Jelius spoke out, his tone not hiding his surprise.

The woman jumped in shock as she suddenly turned toward the direction of the voice as at the same times, two Faunus ears straightened up on her head. The woman was a Faunus, Winter realized and she knew then that they were probably not in Atlas then.

The Faunus woman had pale skin, with wide golden eyes that seemed to almost glow in the light of the sun shining above them. In the light, her dark hair shone more raven black as her pale skin was fair. Her lips were chapped as if she had never taken care of them properly and yet there was something about her that just screamed feral in a way that was difficult to explain.

The woman's eyes widened in shock, surprise at first at seeing him there and then, recognition flashed within her golden gaze.

"You…You're Alanna's husband," she said, "The Prince."

Jelius tilted his head lightly.

"You were the lady warrior that is always beside her," he said almost as if he had just realized it, "I almost didn't recognize you without the armor you wear."

The Faunus woman lowered her gaze.

"I'm surprised you managed to catch a fish with your bare hands," Jelius continued walking the shoreline until he stood right across her, "I have never seen someone with such agility before."

The Faunus turned her eyes away from her.

"It's quite common where I am from," she said with a light shrug of her shoulders.

"And where are you from?" Jelius inquired, and from his tone Winter knew that he was curious about it.

The Faunus looked at him.

"It is nothing that would concern His Grace," she said, "I am but a lowly servant of House Lionheart."

The prince seems to smile at that.

"I feel you are much more than a lowly servant my lady," he said.

The Faunus walked through the water, toward the shore he was standing on. She was almost as tall as he was, Winter realized. She was also barefoot but her stance was almost like a predator, almost like she was a large animal that was inspecting her prey. Despite how detached her gaze was, Jelius didn't seem to be all that effected by it from how he tilted his head at her.

"Alanne spoke highly of you in what she shares with me," he said, "Told me quite a bit on how they found you adrift at sea and how she took you in under her wing and that seeing your battle prowess they made you into one of her personal guard."

There was a fond smile upon the Faunus's lips at the mention of Alanne.

"Alanne has given me much it's truth," she said looking at the prince, "I am simply returning the favor by serving her….and I shall remain until my debt is paid."

Jelius observed her quietly.

"And what debt is that?"

"A life for a life," the Faunus answered, "I hope you enjoy your day Your Grace, I have matters I need to attend."

Jelius nodded at her. The Faunus woman made her way toward a pair of boots and a blade that was against a tree. Then, the Faunus turned toward him.

"May I speak freely your Grace?" she asked.

Jelius nodded.

"Lady Alanne is happier than I have seen her in a long time when she married you," the Faunus spoke, "She is very dear to me and I would be most grateful to see that you will take care of her well."

Jelius smiled.

"You speak as if you won't be around for much longer," he told her.

The woman seems to think.

"Lady Alanne knows that I won't stay by her side forever," she finally spoke softly, "However, I will be relieved to know someone of your stature will stand by her."

"She is my wife," Jelius answered her, "And she carries my child. That's all the reason I need to stand by her."

Something like a smile crossed the woman's face.

"Thank you, Your Grace," she said giving him a bow.

Jelius gave a small nod.

"Will you stay till the baby is born?" he asked her, "It would mean a lot to Alanne that her closest friend will be there when her child first breath."

The Faunus seems surprised at the offer.

"Of course, My Prince," she said with a light bow.

"You can call me by my name you know," Jelius told her.

The Faunus's eyes twinkled almost like she was laughing on the inside but her face remained impassive.

"I know," she said, "But it will not be polite to address you so informally Your Grace."

Jelius only laughed.

"Quite a couple," a voice spoke in Winter's ear.

She turned her gaze toward it finding Arslan standing beside her. The darker skinned woman was looking at the scene in front of her with curious eyes before she looked at the white-haired girl and then she placed her hand upon Winter's shoulder.

Winter gasped awake. Her body felt strangely stiff from lying on the bed as she blinked to herself looking around the room she was in as she noticed that she was in her room. As she pulled herself up, she notices the person that was seating at her bedside.

Arslan was looking at her with a frown upon her face.

"I told you not to linger too much in the Fade," she said, "It is dangerous for your body for your Aura to be used as such….and you missed the time for your lesson today."

"I was supposed to wake an hour before," Winter said.

"Our lesson was supposed to take place five hours ago," Arslan answered her.

Winter noticed the cold tone in the woman's voice and couldn't help the wince that escape from her. Arslan let out a small sigh.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Arslan's eyes found her own.

"Do not be sorry," she said, "Be better. You have a lot of power within you Winter Schnee, and they are things in the Fade that are attracted to that power. I can teach you to protect yourself while you wander within it, however the Fade can be…_addictive_ to new Dreamers."

Winter frowned lightly.

"Is that what you are?" she asked.

Arslan let out a small chuckle.

"How about you take care of yourself first and then, we will discuss more of the Fade over a bit of food?" she said.

Winter nodded and set off to do just that.

* * *

"Dreamers are a term given to those who visit the Fade in their dreams," Arslan explained to her as the two of them were now seating at a table together with food in front of them, "It is much easier to enter the Fade within a dream than through other means. However, Dreamers are limited to the surroundings of their own minds."

She glanced at the girl.

"Do you understand what I am saying?" she asked.

"I don't think so," Winter said, "limited by the surroundings of their own mind?"

Arslan smiled lightly as she let out a small hum.

"The Fade, or the Immaterial World as you call it is a reflection of this world," she said, "Dreamers can visit it sure but it will be like looking through a fog in winter. You can still see shapes but that's all you will be able to see while wandering within it…but if a Dreamer can't see more it is because that their mind won't allow them to see more."

Winter blinked.

"Does this mean that they can't see events of the past at all?"

Arslan laughed.

"Oh…only you and the Priestess have that power child," she said, "To Dreamers, the Fade is a desolate land with strange abnormal things in it…but the place is a reflection of themselves or their own mind. They would only be able to see places within their memories but that is if they are experienced."

"Is that what you are?" Winter asked her.

"Me…I am…what you would call a Walker."

"Walker?"

"It's the term given to those who can enter the Fade within our waking hours as well as within our dreams," Arslan told her, "I can hear the echoes of time and seen the glimpse of past histories…but what I saw with you when we were in there was the most lifelike representation of the past I have seen in all of my years walking the Fade."

Winter stayed silent. Ruby had said something similar to her saying that all of time and history will be open to her as it was her role as the Guardian.

"However, what was that I saw you observing?" Arslan asked, a curious tone in her voice, "the man I saw bore some resemblance to you…was it someone you knew?"

Winter thought back to the scene that she had seen.

"I have never met him for he died long ago," she answered him, "He…he was my uncle Jelius Schnee heir to the Throne of Jewel and crown Prince of Atlas. My father never talked about him much and the few people who could tell me stories about him are dead…and I don't know why but my guide seems to be intent on showing me part of his life."

Arslan seems to think for a moment.

"Why do you think your guide shows you this?" she asked.

Winter stayed silent for a moment. She hadn't really thought about it much. Part of her, the part that was still curious about her father's brother thought that it was because she misses her family that the bird shows her about it but now.

"I feel that there is something more at play here," she said, "There is something about him that is important somehow…but I can't truly tell why."

Arslan nodded.

"Why do you think your father never talked much about him?" she asked, her tone curious.

"My mother once told me that it was too painful for father to speak about his brother," the white haired girl recalled that conversation that happened so long ago, "She believed that his death was the reason he lost his way and found comfort in the arms of another woman…She always hated Weiss for it for being my father's bastard."

Winter sighed. It will soon be a year since she had last seen her sister. How she remembers the slip of a girl who wanted to join the Hunt, the girl that she grew close to despite her mother and brother distancing themselves from her. Despite all of the scorn she had faced, Weiss never looked at them with hatred and somehow, it made her wonder how she did it. How she keeps her pain hidden within herself for so many years?

Shaking her thoughts of her sibling the Gate, she turned her gaze toward Arslan.

"What do you have to teach me today?" she asked.

Arslan smiled lightly.

"Something about the Fade yet again," she said, "But do not worry, I plan to teach you on how to interact with it."

Winter nodded and followed the young woman toward the room they had been using the past weeks to train her. Arslan took a seat down upon the mat that was on the ground beneath her as Winter did the same. Then her Aura started to glow around her body and Winter did the same, a soft bluish smoke appearing around her own body. It was one of the first exercise that Arslan had her do and practice when they first started. To be able to enter the Immaterial World with just a thought. Winter was still struggling to be able to do something like that, to be able to slip between the two Worlds as easily as one would walk through a doorway.

Then the sensation filled her very being.

The sensation of becoming weightless and Winter knew she had crossed into the Immaterial World. The room she was in had completely changed for a wide landscape of hills blanketed with snow as far as the eye could see. Winter glanced around herself for a few moments as she looked around for Arslan but then a flutter of wings distracted her. The white eagle was flying above her once more the animal going on in lazy circle high above her.

"As I once told you, ice suit you well Winter Schnee."

Arslan was just there as the woman smiled at her with a small smirk upon her lips. Winter looked at her for a moment before turning her gaze toward the snow-covered lands around her.

"Is it wrong to say that I feel comfortable here?" she said.

"Winter Children they called your family," Arslan told her, "With hair the color of snow, and eyes as blue as ice. Your roots still lives within your blood quite strongly despite how many generation it had been."

A small smile grew upon Winter's lips.

"Despite how many times my family had married others," she said, "The children they bore will always look like me. White hair and blue eyes."

Arslan chuckled softly.

"Then let's begin our lesson then," she said looking out toward the landscape in front of her.

At once, the snow seems to start melting as grass took its place. Flowers of all colors bloomed around them and Winter saw the winter landscape becomes a beautiful shade of healthy green grass and flower. It was like Winter had turned into Spring in mere seconds. Winter was amazed at how quickly it happened around her a change that would usually take months to accomplish happened in just a few seconds.

"Now you try it," Arslan said, "Change this landscape into something."

"Will I be able to?" she asked.

"The Immaterial World is a reflection my dear, as I told you before," the Sister said, "the winter wonderland you saw when you first arrived is a reflection of yourself or at least something deep within you. Me, I always loved Spring so it changed to my mood…why don't you change it to something that you know…something that is reflected within you?"

Suddenly the area around them started to shift as people appeared in front of her. First it was her father as she remembered him, dressed in kingly clothing with his long white hair falling upon his shoulder. Then there was her mother, in the white dress that she wore during her brother's wedding day, Whitley himself with the golden crown of his family upon his head and finally Weiss, her half-sister dressed in the leather outfit she last saw her in.

"This is your family," Arslan spoke out.

"As I remembered them," Winter said her voice saddened knowing that all but one of the people that were in front of her were gone forever.

"It will do you no good to linger in the past in the Fade," Arslan told her.

"I simply wanted to see them again," Winter said softly.

The people that were standing in front of her faded away from her like dust in the wind until it was just her and Arslan again but the Weiss remained. She walked toward her sister drawing Winter's attention curiously for a moment wondering what was happening. Weiss took hold of her hand placing something in her palm.

The two met each other's gaze and Weiss gave her a small smile before letting go of her hand. Winter glanced down at what it was and noticed that it was a Layelas flower, the blue petals dancing lightly as she moved her hand. She looked up at Weiss but her sister was already gone, dissipating away like the others.

Winter glanced down at the object in her hand again and for some odd reason, it causes her to smile.

"A layelas flower?" Arslan said looking at her hand.

"A favorite of my sister," Winter answered, "I pinned one upon her clothing during a feast my father was having…the last time my father was alive. She didn't even want to go but I managed to convince her to."

She mused over the memory for a moment but then music filled her ears. Winter looked up in confusion and her eyes widened in shock as she and Arslan were now standing in the large hall of White Castle. They were many lords and ladies within the room all of them eating and enjoying the feast that was taking place around them but what really drew her attention was the sight of her father seating at the high table along with her mother and Whitley.

"Your memory is strong of this place," Arslan spoke as she glanced around herself, "I assume this is White Castle then…"

"It is the night of the feast," Winter said, "The night my father was murdered."

Then she found Ironwood, speaking to Weiss where she was seated and then her sister walked up toward where her father was seating. Winter approached toward them, wanting to hear their words.

"…Name day is coming isn't it?" her father was saying, "I have something I wish to gift to you when this is over. See me after the feast in my studies."

There was curiosity upon her sister's face at the request and her mother along with her brother were also curious about it but only Whitley spoke out.

"This must make you day then Weiss," he said, with a mocking laughter, "To be given a gift from the King of Remnant."

Weiss didn't address him at all, focusing upon Father.

"Of course, father" she said, her voice empty of her feelings, "I will see you then."

When her father dismissed her, Weiss turned away from them and she watched her sister walk away.

"I'm curious," she heard her mother said, drawing Winter's gaze back to her parents, "You never gave her much in the past."

Her father glanced at the woman but he didn't say anything. Winter observed her father's feature and seeing how his gaze turned toward where Weiss was seating and there was something in that gaze. A sadness upon his features that seems to make him older than he already was. It made her wonder why her father never talked about Weiss's mother or even mentioned who she was.

But then the world changed again and Winter was now standing in her father's office seeing the man by himself. He was standing in front of his desk looking down at a sword that was upon it. The man's gaze was heavy as he stared at the weapon in front of him. It was the same sword Weiss had shown her in her room before Ironwood came to them with the news of her father's death.

Winter stayed silent as she observed the last conversation between her father and sister and the small argument that they had. It was strange to see how much her father didn't want Weiss to leave. He truly loved her deeply, Winter realized. Despite being a bastard, her father truly loved her and his last words to Weiss made Winter's heart swell.

"_Should you know that even if you are part of the Hunt for decades, you'll always have a home in Atlas."_

Then Weiss had left the room leaving father alone once more. The man had returned toward the desk and to his drink and this time drinking it but then as soon as he did, he dropped the drink, his hand going for his throat as he started chocking. Winter find herself suddenly moving forward wanting to help her father and to her shock and awe, she caught the man in her arms as he fell.

Her father's gaze meets her own…

"Win…Winter…," he gasped foam appearing his mouth.

"Father…father please hang on," Winter cried.

The man continued to gasp in her arms, his upon her as he tried to get out words but it was impossible to hear what he was saying as she slowly lowered him upon the ground. Tears were already falling from her gaze at knowing that this was when her father died. She thought hearing how he died was painful but to actually be here, seeing him die in her arms was much worse and her heart was tearing itself apart all over again.

Then her father grasped at her hand with his own, still struggling to speak to her…

"Tell… Weiss…her father…was…sorry…I am…," he spoke only some words escaping the gargle that came from his throat.

Winter can only cry as the man died in her arms, his grip falling from her own and into the ground. The life disappeared from his gaze as he now stared without seeing and King Jarus Schnee, the Second son of Abraham Schnee died, with his daughter's face the last thing he saw. Winter stayed seating there, tears blurring her eyes as she stared at the man who had loved her since the day the she was born, the man who had being a pillar in her life and the man who had always protected her all her life.

The man who was now dead and gone.

She couldn't stop the tears that were falling now laying her forehead upon her father's chest as she cried out her pain. Whenever she cried in the past, her parents were always there to comfort her but now, Winter knew when she cries her parents would never be here to comfort her.

All that remained of the Schnees now were her and Weiss.

_Gods…how it hurt to see him die…_she thought looking at the pale face of her father.

She raised a hand toward his face and gently closed his unseeing eyes. She stayed there watching the man's face. Her heart tearing itself apart at witnessing their father's death. She pulled herself up, now seating on the ground with tear tracks upon her face and then turned her gaze away from her father's face, not wanting to watch the lifeless face once more…

Eyes fell toward her father's half-closed hand…which was now clutching a blue flower within it.

Winter stared at the object, confusion growing within her as she stared at the object, wondering where it came from. Her father didn't pick up any flower as far as she remembers….

_Weiss approached her and placed something within her palm, a soft smile upon her lips…_

Winter's eyes widened in horror and she made to take the flower but then there was hand to her shoulder. Arslan was there beside her staring down at her and Winter knew what the woman was going to do the moment their eyes met…

"No…," she started, _Not yet._

But it was already too late.

The Fade fell away from them and Winter was snapped awake from her spot upon the ground. They were back in Matras with Arslan across her waking up as well. Winter can feel her rage growing within her as she stared at the woman across her…

She had been so close…

"_Why did you do that_?" she raged, her emotions high, "_Why did you pull me away_?"

Arslan narrowed her eyes.

"If I hadn't…your emotions would have tied you to the Fade," she said, "You would have been forced to relive that moment, over and over until you wither away. I told you, the Fade can be a dangerous place and with your power, being trapped in the Fade is not a result that many would want."

"But you don't understand," Winter argued, "I could have changed it…I could have done something. If I had taken the flower out of my father's hand…none of this would have had happened. Weiss would never have been banished and…"

"That history had already happened, it cannot be changed" Arslan said, "I told you what you see in the Fade is only a recollection. There was nothing you could have done…. You're lucky I found you when I did. Any longer and you would have been lost forever."

The woman shook her head, her ornated locks dancing lightly at the movement.

"I think that would conclude your lesson for the day," she said, "Find something to eat. We will continue this in two days."

Winter looked down at the ground in front of her and walked out of the room. Feeling her hands shaking with her anger. She couldn't understand how it was possible that her father was able to touch her and even see her as he died. She could feel her father in that moment, held him in her arm as he died and from how he tried to talk to her, her father could see her as well.

She stared at her hands.

_Just what is the power of the Guardian? Who truly knows what it can do?_

* * *

**A strange new ability reveal itself to Winter...**

**Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	4. Hazel 1 and Lord Saddler 1

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic.**

**Hope you have enjoyed the read so far.**

**Now Enjoy this one.**

Chapter Four

It had been a few days since the Queen had left the capital leaving him in charge. The tall man was looking over the many reports he had bene receiving from around the Kingdom these past few moons. As the Queen's Hand, he was the one who was most familiar with the running of the Kingdom as he understood many of the happenings there and had rallied many of the Houses of Atlas to Queen Morgana's fold…

Thought, he understood that the Queen had made due on Nox's mistake to gain favor of the region. Hazel was dressed in his light leather, with what the color of green tree leaves. The man brown's hair was falling upon his shoulder while they were two bangs that fell on each side of his face reaching his eyebrows. The man was looking down at the letter he had received from Watts network that he had placed around the capital when they had taken it over.

He knew Watts had left the capital nearly a month ago now, and the information that he had sent him was worrying. If the Faunus were actually starting a revolution right now it would throw the Kingdom into chaos once more. Remnant had just started to stabilize, if only a little bit, after the Winter Wars against Nox Schneider and if Mercury is to be believed, there will be another battle against the Faunus that are from the Gate, it would be like the war that happened nearly two decades ago would repeat itself once more and unlike that time, the Kingdoms weren't an united front as they were under King Abraham Schnee's rule.

_I will have to write a raven to our Queen to make her aware of the situation here, _Hazel thought, _If she is informed then, the quicker she can end her war against the Bandit Queen._

Despite his size which was taller than most men he knew, Hazel had a gift for politics and it was that talent that had drew the Queen's attention to him and she had him join her inner circle. House Rainart was only a small House in Amastrial but with his new position, it had brought many eyes to his place. His father had been proud when he was chosen and he had left a son and a daughter behind to take care of things while he worked her in the capital. He still writes to them and missed them but, he has a duty to his Queen and he won't fail as Hand.

The man focusses on the letter he was working on to the Queen before a knock at the door drew his attention.

"Enter," he called out.

The door opened and a man walked in. Hazel looked up at whoever it was and found that it was Lord Saddler entered. The older man was wearing fine clothing upon his form as he walked into the room, looking around for a few moments before his attention found him at the desk.

"Ah, my Lord," he said.

"Lord Saddler," Hazel greeted returning his gaze toward the letter he was working on.

The older man walked toward the desk and took a seat across him. Hazel had correspondence with Lord Saddler many times during his time here in the capital. While Saddler always presented himself as a man that was at ease with the world around him, his eyes however spoke of a mind that was brilliant and calculating.

"I remember Abraham working in this very room a long time ago," Saddler told him, "Used to spent hours within here absorbed within his work. For some reason, I always expected to see him whenever I enter this room…and when I don't, it makes me remember that he is gone."

Hazel finished writing his letter, and wrapped it. He then sealed it with the sigil for the Hand of the Queen before looking at the man.

"Why did you come here Lord Saddler?" he asked, "I doubt you came to relive days long past."

Saddler had a light turn of his lips, "Aye, you'd be right saying that I am not here for that. Words have reached me of what is happening in the Vale, something I am sure you're aware of as Hand."

Hazel let out a soft hum.

"The words have reached me yes," he said, "Murmurs of a revolution that is growing in the Western lands. With the fall of Gryphonhall, the Vales are not as stable as they've once been."

Hazel had never liked the Faunus much. He always believed that Morgana had made a mistake helping them rise again form the shadows of the Kingdom. Of course, back then, Morgana had believed them to be her pawn in her Great Game, but the Faunus has always been oppressed in Remnant's long history and the war in the North had not helped things.

"From what I understand, the Queen herself told me that Lord Rickard Arc had bent the knee to her and yet, there was no help from the Crown when Gryphonhall fell to the White Fang. The Vales are still part of the Kingdom as far as I know and yet they've gained no aid and the White Fang's grip upon it grows."

Hazel narrowed his eyes.

"You forget that at that time we were engaged in our own war against House Schneider who had invaded Atlas by then," he said, "At the time, I was focused on helping Atlas stand again before sending aids. With Gryphonhall having fallen, they've been no raven from anyone of the Arc family…if they still live. Sending troops might just be what it needs for whatever that is rumbling in the Vales to erupt."

He narrowed his eyes lightly.

"But as it may be, the Queen has been aware of the situation long before any of us and had acted accordingly," he told him, "Enough with the subtle warnings Lord Saddler, why are you really here?"

Lord Saddler looked at him, the twinkle that was in his eyes fading.

"The way the Queen took the Crown from the Schnee still doesn't seat well with many of the nobles," he said simply, "If she cared about this country, she would have stayed here and make sure that there was at least some peace before leaving to ignite another war with the independent nation given what happened to her fleet against the Dragon Fleet."

_So they know about what happened to Tyrian, _he thought, _I suppose the rumors would have crossed the seas to here...and given the suddenness of the attack, it would initiate rumors._

"Given your reaction, you're not surprised by it," Lord Saddler said leaning back into his chair, "A man in your position would have been aware of it I am sure."

Hazel frowned lightly.

"You and I both know that the Schnee's control upon the Throne had been weak for many years," he said, "Whitley Schnee was not a king, no matter what royal blood that flow in his veins."

"Maybe," Lord Saddler spoke out, "But there is one thing that the Schnees have always done well and that was taking care of their people. Tell me, Lord Rainart how do you believe the people are reacting as this information of the Queen leaving the country behind to start another war when one is brewing right on her doorsteps?"

Hazel let out a scoff.

"The White Fang would never dare set foot in Atlasian lands," he said.

"Remnant is not only Atlas my lord," Lord Saddler told him gravely, "Amastrial is behind the Queen as she is the daughter of their Lord Paramount, and I am not sure about Mistral. Caspian is Atlasian, and he'll have problem bringing the people to heed. I won't deny that the Queen indeed has some mystical power to her advantage but she is not in Remnant, anymore is she?"

Lord Saddler stood up from his seat.

"She should have stayed and dealt with Fang herself as it is her right as Queen," he said, "But she didn't…and it seems to me, she left you behind to deal with the brunt of that decision."

Hazel glared at the man.

"You should be careful of your words Lord Saddler," he said.

"I meant no offence," Lord Saddler spoke out to him, "Just some advice from a man that wants a future for this country."

He gave him a light bow of his head before turning away and walking out of the room. Hazel stayed in his seat at the conversation that had played in front of him echoed within his mind. The Queen had told him that she had sent Emerald to face with Sienna Khan but he doubted that the assassin knew how to deal with the situation. Killing Sienna Khan wasn't going to fix the problem and there is a good chance that the White Fang could use her death as the catalyst to ignite their revolution and they could destroy another great House of the country. Two Great Houses have already gone extinct in this war, Hazel remembered and he'd rather not have more following after it.

He hoped Emerald would be enough to do so but, in the meantime, he would do what he does best make sure that the Kingdoms would still be standing when his Queen return with the power of the Maiden.

* * *

A few days later, Hazel was seating on the Throne of Jewels. As the representative of the Queen during her time out of the Kingdom, he was finally seating at the place of power within the country. It was a seat he had seen the Queen seat in quite a whole lot before but now that he was actually seating in it, with the sunlight coming from outside and how the Throne twinkled like diamonds in the light, it really seems like he was seating on something more than powerful.

Now he was seating upon the Throne as the small folks of Atlas came to him one after the others to speak about their problems. Most of them were place that were ravaged by the Winter Wars and the Crown was giving them aid in their trying times.

The last member bowed to him before walking out and then a group of soldiers approached toward him. Hazel looked up at the group in front of him, narrowing his eyes lightly at their appearance. From their golden armors they were from Mistral, and then there was a crescent moon sigil upon their armor.

House Lunestar of Mistral.

He knew about that House. They were the second most powerful house in Mistral right underneath House Schneider. The man in the lead had removed his helm, holding it under his arm. He had white blond hair and pale grey eyes. He was a strong jawed man and from how he stood, this man was also a seasoned warrior.

"What can the Crown do for you my lord?" he asked.

"My name is Darrick Lunestar," he spoke out his voice loud and clear, "My family has been serving Mistral for centuries. I bring news from Mistral my Lord Hand. Rebels have been fighting against us."

Hazel raised an brow.

"Rebels?" he repeated confused.

"Yes," Lord Darrick spoke out, "They have been attacking many of our soldiers and killing them."

_Could the White Fang be making their moves in Mistral? _He thought frowning lightly to himself.

"What information do you have about the rebels?" he asked.

"Our new Lord Paramount," Darrick spoke out and Hazel can hear the distaste in his voice as he did so, "Lord Caspian had been doing what he can to bring them to heel but nothing has worked. The rebels are familiar with the lands around us and he believes they are the remnant of the Army that followed the Young Eagle, Nox Schneider into war."

Hazel joined his hand togethers.

"What are the proof he has?" he asked.

"At the places that were attacked, the banners of the fallen House Schneider as well as House Schnee were strung up with the words, _Death to the Flame Queen_ and other cruder writing that I will not repeat here."

"Do you have any idea on who could be leading these people?" he asked.

"None my lord," Darrick said, "Before I traveled here, Lord Caspian was taking control of the situation but he said that he requires aid to put an end to the remnant of wars. With how little our forces were after many of our fighting men were burned alive by the Queen."

There was a murmur within the hall as they were reminded about how the Queen had won the war. It may have been a victory to her, but Mistral was severely weakened thanks to it. Hazel can understand that the loyalty Morgana believes she had with the people was not as strong as she believed it to be.

"Then he will receive the aid he needs," Hazel spoke out, "the Winter Wars have ended my lord, all that is left is making sure that the peace remains. I promise you that it will be done. I will write to some Houses here in Atlas to see if they can send aids to Lord Caspian."

The man stood up from the Throne.

"Rooms will be given to you my lord during your stay here," he said.

The Lunestar soldiers gave him a low bow before they all walked out of the room in tandem. Hazel can already feel a headache coming on and it wasn't even noon yet. He was sure he spied Lord Saddler standing by the corner of the room from where he stood but he looked away from the man, not meeting his eyes.

"Court is adjourned for now," he announced before leaving the room along with the whispers of the nobles that were present.

* * *

Hazel downed a drink as he stood in his room. It had a balcony that gave way toward the mountains in the distance as he stared out toward the land of Atlas. The sun was quite low now and he had finally taken some time off after sending ravens to the first two houses of Atlas that had aligned to their cause and some vassals of House Whitewood. If they were some people that could help Lord Caspian it would be people that worked with him before.

His sister had written to him about the situation back home and he had been glad to hear from her. She was always a light in his dark thoughts. Leaving her as the Lady of their House didn't seat well with many of the folks but he knew that she was much stronger than she let on and when she had stepped up as the Lady of Fallspring, she had flourished.

However, even her letter couldn't remove from his mind the worry he now has. If Watts was here, he probably would have been aware of it much earlier and maybe he would be able to do what he can do to help. He knew it must be the Schneider loyalists that remains within the country that were working against the Crown. With how many soldiers lost in the Field of Fire outside of Atlas, and the weakened country having lost most of it's fighting force, he wasn't surprised that someone had started a rebellion within the lands.

First the White Fang are starting a revolution in the Vale.

Now, there is a rebellion of surviving Schnee and Schneider loyalists.

Goddess, Remnant hasn't been in this much disarray in years.

Thankfully, he can spare some men to Mistral to but an end to the Loyalist Rebellion. The Crown still has much money thanks to the lien that they still have. Emerald better do her job well in the West…and be the oil that will start the fire of the Faunus's revolution…

It's almost a relief that all of the Schnee are dead, Hazel knew, because if one of them was still alive, he knew that Remnant would be even in more chaos than it was right now.

The man looked at the letter that was on the table beside him. He'd have to write a raven to the Black Keep and have them sent it to the Queen. Ravens doesn't travel to Graywatch, as far as he knew it was an inhabited most of the time…

With his mind made up, Hazel turned his attention away from the window and set off to work.

* * *

LORD SADDLER

* * *

The man made his way out of White Castle. He should have expected as much with the news of the Loyalists in Mistral. Queen Morgana may have the people of the capital bowing at her feet but the rest of the realm is another story entirely. With what is happening in the Vale, and the Loyalist, it was a wonder that war hasn't erupted yet.

He reached his destination and entered the whorehouse. The smell of sweet essences and sex were pretty much coated within the building itself. He made his way through the hallway hearing the moans of people fucking in the rooms and naked girls walking around barely clothed in soft looking silks.

_If he were a few years younger…_ the man thought looking at a beautiful dark-skinned woman who winked at him as she passed.

He shook his head to clear it before reaching the end of the hallway and opening the last door on the left. The room was empty safe for a figure standing at the window looking out toward the streets of the city.

When he entered, the figure turned toward him and he found himself staring at a man. He had a hood upon his head and silver colored bear and hair. Beetle black eyes stared at him as the man stood tall at the end of the room.

"It's been a long time Lionheart," Lord Saddler spoke out.

The man, Lionheart, returned his gaze toward the city behind him.

"I remember the last time I was here in the capital," he said, "It was to bury my youngest child after she died of the childbirth fever. Her marriage had given me hope for the future of my House as she was to be Prince Jelius's wife and now…all that people would have to remember of her was the tragedy of her death."

"Her death was a tragedy for all of us Lord Lionheart," Saddler answered him, "You chose a most peculiar location for this meeting."

"I wanted to speak in a way that won't have the Queen's spies overhearing us," Lionheart answered, "How was court?"

"The Hand seems to favor the Loyalist Rebellion rather than the Faunus revolution," Saddler said, "The winter Wars may be over but they should be soon be another one."

"Is that what they're calling Nox's invasion of Atlas?" he asked.

Saddler nodded, "Aye."

"Did you learn anything about the Queen's true motive for leaving the capital?" Lionheart asked.

"My spies have sent me words that a fleet of ships had been sighted traveling North in the Sleeping Seas," Saddler told him, "from the description of the boats, they all bear the same sigil that were in the bay of this city some weeks ago…it seems she's heading back to Amastrial at best but…if the Queen really was heading back home, she wouldn't have hired a fleet of one of the most dangerous man to sails the seas."

"Torchwick," Lionheart said, the disgust in his tone, "Then there is more going on than we thought…and the North. I've gotten some words that the Grimm have returned to the world."

Saddler blinked at him, "What?"

"Just what I've heard from trading coming North," Lionheart told him.

Saddler seems silent for a moment.

"I've heard that the North was preparing for battle," he said, "But I always thought they were bracing themselves for an invasion during the Winter War…is the information true?"

"Well, the lords of the North seem to believe it," Lionheart told him, "I'll head to Braveheart and speak to Argus myself. If it's ends up being true in this…then given the state of the realm…we're fucked."

Saddler feeling himself paling at the thought of the Grimm. Lionheart was right. If the Grimm have indeed returned with Remnant in such a turmoil…

_We'll be indeed fucked._

* * *

**Hope you have enjoyed this one.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	5. Pyrrha 1

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfiction. Hope you have enjoyed the read so far.**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter so enjoy.**

Chapter Five

The arrow flew through the air as swift as the wind before landing into the target with a soft thud. Pyrrha Nikos stood there holding her bow as she stared at the target in front of her with a light frown upon her features. The young woman's red hair was pulled back from her face in her usual ponytail. She was wearing the same light armor she usually wears, thought now there was a fresh pot of arrows seating beside the young warrior daughter.

She had been at it since this morning and now the sky was heavily clouded with the promise of rain in the wind. However, it was something that Pyrrha was familiar with growing up in the Cold Haven. Her mind was on many things these past few months…mostly her betrothal to Sage Ayana.

She knew Sage having met him many times before in the past in her youth. The young man had been kind to her before and she knew that the marriage between them will make her the Lady of Ayana but despite the many times they've spent together, Pyrrha can't find it within herself to feel affection for the young man.

He was handsome, with those soft golden eyes and a smile that can make any young woman weak in the knee. He was also quite charming, the perfect son that any parents would be proud to have and yet…she couldn't feel anything…. nothing other than the friendship they had shared in the past.

She let another arrow fly, hitting the target dead in the center.

Her mother had been the one who convinced her to invite Sage to Braveheart so they could spend some time together and spent time together they had, but they have been no spark between them and it makes Pyrrha wonders if Sage felt the same about it but the young man had shared none of his concern with her, other than being the honorable son that she knows him to be.

She let loose another one.

But despite all of that, it wasn't the only thing that was on her mind. When the words reached them about what had happened to Gryphonhall, her good sister had fallen into a depression. Lizbeth was someone of a breath of fresh air when she first arrived in her family home years ago for the betrothal with her eldest brother. She was beautiful, Pyrrha remembered thinking back then with hair the color of sunshine and eyes as green as jewels. The golden gryphon had made her home well among the thorns of the Nikos and now her family home was defiled by the White Fang.

Another arrow flies from her bow.

Pyrrha knew that if that had been her home, she would have gathered the men she has and ride out to the Vales to put an end to them but Lizbeth wasn't a warrior. She was a heavily pregnant woman who was about to give birth any days now and there was nothing she could do to help her family from where she was. Pyrrha had heard Jon and her father arguing about it but Lord Nikos hadn't wanted to send in men without knowing the situation that was in the Vale first. Sending men to their deaths was not the way her father liked to do things and he wanted to be aware of the situation.

Another one flies.

There is also the threat of the Grimm coming from the Gate. They have been receiving ravens from the Hunt over the moons since Raze had left Braveheart and the one that tore at her heart was the one that told them about Weiss's death in the Frozen North. Oh, how her heart screamed when she learned of it. Pyrrha had never truly hated anyone as she had done in that moment, and she found herself hating the Faunus more and more for taking Weiss's life away from her.

The arrows flew faster now, as she imagined the Faunus who had killed Weiss being her target as she riddled him with her arrows, her teeth bared in a snarl.

"You're angry."

Her twin brother, Thor was there. The young man had both of his arms across his chest as he was staring at her, a light frown on his face. The young man's red hair was falling upon his shoulder having grown long during the Winter season. Pyrrha glanced at him for a moment before turning her attention back toward the place where she had her arrows but there was none there.

Blinking, she glanced up at her target seeing that it was riddled with all the arrows, some split from another arrow and some broken ones lying on the ground.

"And out of arrows," Thor continued walking forward into the training yard, "You know this reminds me of that time when Jon lured you down the crypt and scared you. We could hear your screaming from all the way up here."

Pyrrha shook her head, unable to stop the short laughter that sprung from her lips.

"I think I remember making both of you pay for that in training," she said.

"I still have the scars," Thor told her as he came to stand beside her, "But to be serious, what is it that has you so angry? I don't think I have seen you this pissed off in a long time."

Pyrrha glanced at him.

"I have been thinking about everything that had happened," she said, "what's going on in the Vale with Lizbeth's family, what happened to Weiss…the Grimm returning. The world's gone to shit and people are too busy killing each other to actually do anything about it."

"Father is not going to send men marching into a situation he doesn't have any information about," Thor told him, "Rumors are baseless at best…thought what happened to Gryphonhall is true there is nothing we could have done about that…I just hope that some of her family has survived."

"Me too," Pyrrha whispered, "That'll be two family we know that have been uprooted from their homes."

Thor gave her a searching glance.

"How are things with Sage?" he asked.

Pyrrha shrugged her shoulders.

"Pyr," he said.

The girl rolled her eyes.

"I…Things are fine Thor you don't need to worry," she said, "Sage and I have been friends for many years before this marriage thing. We've spent many hours together…"

"You kissed him yet?"

Pyrrha feel shock rising through her as she stared at him, aghast at the question.

"Thor," she scolded.

"What?" the boy asked her, "It's a legitimate question."

"That's not something I would discuss with my brother," Pyrrha said, "Maybe mother or even Lizbeth but not you."

Thor raised an eyebrow as he stared at her.

"Pyrrha, you are many things but stupid is not one of them," he told her, "I have seen you how you deal with suitors in the past and while some of them were…less than desirable, you feel something for Sage…"

"That's because he is our friend," Pyrrha said, "House Nikos and House Ayana had always been close allies…"

"If you really thought of him as a friend then you would not be giving him hope that this betrothal will move forward," Thor told her simply.

"You know how mother will react," she said.

Thor rolled his eyes.

"Mother will be angry as she always is whenever one of her choices of partners fall short," he told her, "But she will be fine…"

Pyrrha didn't say anything as she stayed silent for a moment.

"You always had this armor around your heart sister," Thor told her, "The one time I didn't see that armor was when Weiss was here with you."

Pyrrha glanced at him, feeling surprise rushing through her.

"It wasn't all teasing on my side when I told you, you fancied the girl," he told her.

Pyrrha find herself thinking back to Weiss. The day when she showed the girl her family library was many of the old books still reside. What Weiss was looking for, she didn't know but back then, she had felt her heart jump lightly at the brilliant smile Weiss had given her back then. Oh, how she wished to have acted upon the feelings back then…to taste her lips in a shadowy corner of the library where no one would see them…

But she hadn't and now, she may never have the chance to for the girl was no longer alive, and Pyrrha knew at her death, House Schnee had officially become extinct.

"I know," she whispered softly, "I fear that I may not love as strongly because of it. I thought that I would be able to be with Sage and go ahead with him, but when the news of her death reached us, everything else became meaningless. I wanted to ride out to the Gate and make them pay for taking her from me….even if she never belonged to me in the first place."

Pyrrha let out a shuddering breath as she revealed her heart to her brother. Thor despite all of his teasing of her, was always a strong pillar in her life and she knew that it was because they are twins that she felt so close to him.

"My lord, my lady."

One of the soldiers had approached them drawing their gaze toward him.

"Your father summons the both of you to his solar," the man spoke, "They have been news from the Vale."

Pyrrha straightened up, looking at the man for a few moments. News from the Vale was something that they were all waiting for days now.

"Thank you soldier," she said with a light nod.

The man gave a sharp bow before leaving.

"News from the Vale," Thor whispered, "You really believe it's from the Arcs?"

"Then let's go find out," she told him.

Thor gave a nod and the two siblings walked out of the training yard, making for their father solar. Pyrrha hand been in that room a lot during her childhood mostly for when her father wanted to scold her for misbehaving and had also been in that room when the Hunt came to them to tell them the news of the Grimm.

They entered the room finding that her oldest brother Jon was already present along with his wife Lizbeth who was seating in one of the chairs. Pyrrha had already seen Lizbeth over the weeks since the news about what happened to Gryphonhall reached them but now, there was a determination within that gaze that showed just what type of blood ran in those veins of hers.

The blood of the Gryphon was hot today it seems.

"I should be leading the men," Jon was saying as they were entering, "I am your son and heir…"

He was cut off when he saw them enter the room. Pyrrha stared at her brother for a few moments before looking at her father. Argus Nikos took a seat into his chair with a sigh.

"A soldier told us you summoned us," Thor said.

"We've received word from Joan," Jon said, "the survivors of the fall of Gryphonhall. It would seem she is leading what remained of the forces that stayed at Gryphonhall."

Pyrrha frowned.

"Jaune?" she asked.

Jon simply shook his head. Pyrrha glanced at her father.

"Joan sent a raven to us asking for aid about the situation," the man told her.

"And aid we will send," Jon suddenly said, "We allied with them through marriage and my child will have Arc blood in his veins. I will not abandon what remains of my wife's family."

"No one is saying anything about abandoning them," her father said, "It is about knowing who to sent to the Vale….which Houses will follow you."

"House Goodwitch," Jon said, "And House Reyne will be able to help…their Keep are on the Western side of the North. Haven has been mostly untouched by the Winter War and the unrest that is in the Vale and our soldiers are fresh. Other than preparing for the Grimm none of our men has marched to war yet. I could lead them straight to the Vale and gain support from there and talk to allies…"

"House Blanchard," Lizbeth spoke out drawing their attention, "One of my sisters is married to that House. They are one of the most northern House of the Vale. Getting your troops into their territory would be easy enough and maybe gain more information about the situation in the Vale from there."

Jon nodded.

"It's a good plan," he said looking at his father, "We need to send raven to House Reyne and House Goodwitch for their aid and we shall make way to the Vale to help Joan Arc."

"You are going to leave your pregnant wife behind when she is going to give birth any days now?" Father spoke out raising his eyebrows at him.

"It's for a good cause," Jon argued.

"You'll be walking into war Jon," Lord Nikos spoke out, "As my heir you will remains here in Braveheart to keep our people safe and prepare them for the threat that will come from the Frozen North. I will lead the Army into the Vale."

Everyone stared at him shocked.

"Father?"

The man's eyes stared at him.

"No Nikos men has ever been away from their wives during the time of giving birth and I will not allow my son to be the first," Father spoke out, his voice somber and yet there was an edge of steel to it that caused all the Nikos in the room to straightened their spines in attention, "You're the future of our House Jon, be well to remember that before you jump into war."

"yes sir," Jon spoke out.

The man gave him a nod before turning his gaze toward Lizbeth.

"Lady Lizbeth,"

"Yes, my lord," the pregnant woman asked.

"Can you send a raven to the Blanchard family, to tell them of our coming," he asked her, "With the instability of the Vale, I don't want our presence to worsen the situation more than it already is."

Lizbeth give him a light nod from where she sat.

"Of course, my lord," she said and made to stand up.

Pyrrha was at her side in a flash, helping her and earning a light smile in return. She decided to go along with the pregnant woman helping her walk again as the two walked out of the room and into the hallway. Helping her good sister walk.

"You don't have to help you know," Lizbeth told her, "I can walk just fine."

"I know," Pyrrha answered her, "I just…there is something that I want to ask you, if that's alright."

Lizbeth nodded to show that she was listening.

"When you first met my brother…," Pyrrha asked, "Did you love him?"

"No, I didn't," the golden-haired woman answered her, "I was fifteen when I heard I was about to be betrothed to a man of Haven. It was something I knew that would happen as a high-born lady. Because it was of a foreign kingdom, my family came to stay here for a few months…I'm sure you remember."

Pyrrha nodded remembering the time when the Arcs stayed with them. It was there she had made friends with both Joan and Jaune the two people that were closest in age with her own. She hadn't understood the reason they were here back then, but she had been overjoyed at having friends around.

"During that time we became friends," Lizbeth continued, "It was easy to be friend with Jon but our love was something that we worked at and when it's at full bloom, it's something that is very beautiful and the child I now carry is the proof that this love has strong roots in both of us."

The woman glanced at her.

"Does this have anything to do with Sage Ayana?" she asked.

Pyrrha had a light frown upon her face, "I fear that even if I marry him, I may never grow to love him. I fear that I had lost my heart to another before I realized it myself."

"Who?"

"Weiss," Pyrrha whispered, almost afraid to say it out loud.

A gentle hand was placed upon her cheek drawing her gaze toward the other woman. Lizbeth had a small smile at her lips as she observed her and it struck a chord in Pyrrha at how much of a mother it reminded her. Was it because she was pregnant that she had this look? Or was it because of an understanding that came within her gaze because they were both women?

"Oh, dear child," she said, "That's the whimsical of love. The Goddess has fashioned us women with heart made to love and to receive love in return. Have you told her?"

"How could I?" Pyrrha asked, a light desperation in her voice, "She was sworn into the Hunt and a bastard while I was the high-born daughter of a lord. It could never have been anything."

"Love is the death of duty," Lizbeth whispered, "A wise old man once told me that. What is duty compared to a woman's love?"

Pyrrha shook her head.

"I feared the same as you are right now," Lizbeth told her, "I feared I would never love him but…love doesn't come like that. You have to work at it, to allow it to grow."

"And if it never does grow?" Pyrrha asked.

"If you are so certain about it, then you should end it before anyone can be hurt," the golden-haired woman told her.

Pyrrha stayed silent for a moment thinking to herself as the two women walked together through the hall.

"Thank you for your counsel sister," she said softly.

Lizbeth chuckled.

"You are most welcome," she answered.

* * *

A few days later, the troops were getting ready to leave as well as her father. The ravens have flown already. Mother was worried, understandably as she was always worry whenever Father left home and she was even worried when they went to Atlas for the celebration King Jarus had done for the peace that had filled this country…thought it was ironic that was the same night that started the turmoil Remnant is in at the moment.

"Lady Pyrrha?"

Sage Ayana walked toward where she was standing. The young man was dressed in light clothing despite the cool air of the northern summer. She smiled at him as he approached. Sage was a tall man, taller than she was but there was light curiosity within his golden eyes. His darker skin tone showed much of the heritage despite how many years it has been since his people settled in Remnant. Pyrrha gave him a light smile.

"my lord," she greeted politely.

"You wanted to speak to me?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, looking at him.

She truly looked at him seeing the light anticipating that was in his gaze. He must have some idea as to the reason she summoned him here in front of her. As she stared at him, she wonders if she truly can love him. As Lizbeth told her, her love won't happen in a day but if she worked at it, she may grow to love him in the future and they are already friends…maybe it would help.

But her love for Weiss still burn in her breast.

But Weiss was now dead, as was the rest of House Schnee and she was still living.

Pyrrha knew her decision then. Maybe in time, she'll grow to love him. Weiss will always be part of her heart but she won't be the only person she will love after all wasn't it what Lizbeth said.

The Goddess fashioned women with heart made to love and to receive love in return…

"It's about our union," she said.

Sage nodded.

"I accept it."

The young man's eyes widened.

"You will?" he asked.

She smiled lightly, "I will."

There was this smile upon Sage's lips then as he looked at her. It was like she had given him the most precious gift in the world. He took her hand with his own then and gently kissed the back of it.

"Then I will cherish you my lady," he said softly to her.

Yes, Pyrrha thought to herself.

This was the right decision.

For herself and for her House.

* * *

**Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	6. Weiss 3

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic. Hope you have been enjoying the read so far.**

**But anyway, here is the latest chapter so enjoy.**

Chapter 6

Weiss was seating beside Blake's bedside staring into the low flame that was burning within the tent that had been set up. She can hear the voices of the people outside talking to each other, the noises of the mid-morning activities going on faintly in the back of her mind. The young woman stayed seated there looking at the young woman breathing softly in her sleep. Weiss can still remember how she had found Blake after the battle against the Grimm. How the girl was bleeding from the wound on her arm and on her face, the amazement that was in those golden eyes as they found her standing there across her.

Blake had collapsed down on the ground by then, and Weiss had quickly sheathed her blade and held her despite the girl face was bloody from the wounds she had, the white-haired girl believed that it was one of the most precious sight she had ever seen in her life. Myriam was instrumental in taking care of her wounds after the battle had finished and since the strange white-haired wraith had disappeared, the Grimm forces broke ranks and fled back the way they had come leaving behind a field of death and blood.

Having witnessed only two battles in her life, Weiss can remember all too well the vile smells of death and the people who shit themselves during the battle. She can remember the screams and cries of pain and suffering from the many that had fallen, or had found a fallen friend, family or lover. She couldn't believe that the Grimm would have launched such an attack but with the strange wraith she had faced against, Weiss had a feeling that she had just met one of the biggest threats in this war against the Grimm. The Faunus had a funeral fire for those who had perished in the battle and so many of them had perished during it.

Weiss remember seeing children among the dead, causing her stomach to churn at the sight of them. If only she had gotten there sooner, she might have been able to do something but there was nothing else to be done. She had no way of knowing that the Faunus would have been under attack but despite all of this, Weiss still feel that somehow it had been her fault that so many had fallen.

With Blake unconscious, Weiss had spent most of her time at the young Faunus side, cleaning her blade to past the time while she was here lost in thought. Myriam had told her that Blake was only resting for now, after having healed her but it still didn't help to appease her worry for her friend…

Friend?

Weiss thought about it for a moment…about that word.

She thought of Blake as a friend but somehow, she was starting to think that the word friend was not enough to fully explain her feelings toward Blake. There was something she felt for Blake that was for certain. It was different than she felt for Winter or her father and yet…she still didn't have a name for it yet. Maybe she didn't want to give it a name for if she does give it a name, it will make it real to her.

She glanced down at the sword upon her lap. The blue tint that was upon it was reflecting the surrounding as she had polished it fully and the gleam of the weapon reflected the light of the flames. Looking at the blue tint made her remember a dream she had. It was hard to actually remember anything from it but she remembers seeing her sister and placing a flower in the girl's palm. She felt a heartache within her at the thought of her eldest sister, now having passed to the side of the Goddess many months ago.

She heard a flap of the tent entrance, drawing her gaze toward it. A familiar woman was there dressed in her fur as she entered into the room. The woman shared many familiar features with Blake and during her time here Weiss had learned that this woman was Blake's mother Kali Belladonna. As Kali was approaching, she stood up from where she sat, sheathing her polished blade.

"_How are they_?" she asked.

Kali didn't say anything for a moment as her gaze was upon her daughter. There was the concern within those gaze as she was observing her sleeping child. There was the shadow of grief within that gaze as well.

"_Mourning_," she said, her voice soft, "_And afraid_."

Weiss let out a small sigh.

It had been some days since the battle against the Grimm and yet, the shadow of what had happened lingered upon the Faunus of the Frozen North like a blanket. She saw the ashen pale faces when she walked with Myriam these past few days, and she had seen them with tears in their eyes at the fallen. It only helps to add more to the guilt she was already trying to keep within herself.

"_I'm sorry I did not arrive sooner_," Weiss said, "_Maybe if I did…they wouldn't be so many deaths…_"

Kali's eyes turned toward her.

"_We would have been destroyed have you not come_," she said, "_All of our people would have fallen have you not come…I would have lost both my mate and my daughter in one day and that would have broken many of us. We were without hope and would have died have you not come_."

Weiss can see there was something in that woman's gaze as she met those golden eyes.

"_I have heard many legends about the Kings of Winter_," she said, "_I am glad to have lived to see such legend in one place."_

Weiss looked at her feeling surprise rising through her. She had never expected to be treated like a legend to the Faunus. Given how they first reacted to her during the time she had been under their care, throwing her into the pit to fight to her death. Before she could say anything to the woman, someone else entered the tent.

It was Myriam.

"Your Grace," she said with a light bow of her head, "Could we have a moment."

Weiss glanced at Kali.

"_Go_," the Faunus spoke out, "_I'll spent some time with me daughter_."

Weiss nodded and went after the Maiden. The two of them stepped out of the tent and into the small camp that been built around them. She noticed many of them stopped what they were doing and just stared at her. Some of them, the few soldiers who had survived stopped and bowed their heads at her as she passed walking side by side with Miriam.

"_Old Gods bless you Child of Winter_," a soldier spoke out.

Weiss recognized the same looks she had seen in Kali's eyes in many of the civilians and young children that were around. She realized with a jolt, what those looks were. They were the looks of people who looked at someone that was of a higher position than them. It was how they look at Kings. She had seen similar looks upon peoples face when they look at her father. Weiss the bastard never had such a look aimed at her before.

But she wasn't Weiss the bastard anymore.

She was Weiss Schnee, of the Blood of Old Mantle, the Elvhen Wolf, blessed by Fenrir himself, the God of Beasts and the Forest.

"I may not speak the language," Myriam told her, "But I recognize the looks upon their faces. The admiration within their gaze."

"I should not be given such look when I failed so many of them," Weiss answered softly.

"Not from their point of view," Myriam told her, "From their point of view, you're their savior. The hope that they cried out for when all was lost for them. You saw what was happening to them and you fought to save them. Anyone would be preaching your name for what you've done."

Weiss glanced at the faces that were looking at them and could see the many gazes that were upon her. Was she their hope? Weiss didn't know. However, she knew that she had a goal for the Faunus and that was to make them pass the Gate of Remnant. That was the only thing that was most prominent on her mind right now.

"Was there something you wanted to speak to me about?" she asked.

"Indeed, your Grace," Myriam told her, "I was doing some healing upon one of the Awasha mystic…Lady Ashla, I think her name was. Whatever happened to her…it wasn't natural."

Weiss looked at her in shock.

"Lady Ashla?" she repeated, "I know her. She was a friend to me the last time I was with the Faunus. It's thanks to her that I am still here…what is wrong with her?"

The look on Myriam's face was grave.

"It's best for you to see it for yourself," she said, "I don't think I can describe it fully."

Weiss nodded at her and made her way forward following after Myriam as they were heading toward the direction where the Awasha mystics have grew their tents. They were few in numbers when they arrived and the mystics noticing them approach, all of them fell down to their knees in front of her. Weiss stopped walking, surprised at the sudden kneel. She knew that kneeling to her, they were giving her their loyalty to her cause and if how the Faunus from before reacted, she knew it wasn't long before they were doing the same.

"_Rise," _she called out in Similirian.

The mystics rose to their feet as one.

"_Take me to Lady Ashla," _she spoke out toward the nearest one.

"_Your Grace," _the mystic told her before walking off with Weiss and Myriam following after him.

He led them toward one of the tents at the middle of the Awasha camp and they both entered inside of it. Inside the tent was warm from the flame that was within it and Weiss's attention was instantly drawn toward the form that was on the bed at the corner. Lady Ashla was as pale as a corpse from where she was and even her red hair seems to have lost it's shine given how sickly she looks. The Faunus's blue eyes went toward her as she approached.

Then a small smile worked it's way upon Lady Ashla's lips.

"Weiss Schnee," she said, "I told you that death is the only thing that you will find here in the Frozen North."

"Lady Ashla," she greeted.

Now being this close to her, Weiss can see the black veins that were upon the woman's neck and there was a smell of sickly sweet coming from her. She didn't know what was going on and what had happened to the woman but Lady Ashla looked like someone that was dying.

"What had happened?" she asked, "Myriam told me that she couldn't heal you."

Lady Ashla's eyes turned toward the said woman.

"Is she a Maiden?" she asked.

Weiss seems surprised.

"How did you…?"

"I told you the Awasha are deeply connected to the Old ways," Lady Ashla spoke to her, "There is much of the old history that we still tell each other. Her Aura is…pure for a lack of better word to describe it and there is a force to it, that I didn't feel in any other…not even you."

Weiss observed the woman in front of her for a few moments before glancing back toward Myriam who stood a little way from where she was. Taking her glance as a queue, the Faunus walked forward coming to stand beside Weiss.

"I am one of the Maidens," she spoke out, "The Winter Maiden."

Lady Ashla nodded.

"I see," she said, "Your healing ability is quite powerful…and its probably thanks to it that I am still able to speak…but I fear what you have done to me has only delayed my ailment…you only have given me some time before that fell power take me completely."

As she was speaking, Lady Ashla removed the clothe that was around her arm and showed it to them. Weiss's eyes widened in horror as she stared at the charred arm in front of her. The skin looked like it was completely burned. Just by staring at it, Weiss can feel the same darkness she felt from the Grimm but somehow more potent than before.

"How had this happened?"

"A foolish mistake of my part," Lady Ashla spoke out looking at her arm, "An old forbidden technique of the Awasha…we can use it to look into the past and future through visions. Somehow, someone had the same power as I do and interfered with my work and this was the result of it."

She looked up at them.

"I had a feeling that this was how they found the Faunus," she spoke, "Because I was marked by whatever that creature was and I fear if I stayed with the Faunus, I will only draw another attack toward them."

Weiss was scandalized.

"But you're one of the last leaders left alive," she said.

"My people already look toward their new leader," she said, "You."

Weiss can feel herself still at the notion.

"In the week I have been here," Lady Ashla told her, "I heard how they talk about you. In all of my years living within this Frozen North, I have never saw them like this before. I have never heard the Faunus sings the praise of one woman…a human like that before. You should know of the hatred they have of humans, after all, you have faced the brunt of it before."

The woman stared at Weiss.

"Their belief in you give you power," she said, "And that power can be of use…be their hero, be the savior they sing of you to be."

Weiss looked at her, suddenly understanding what the woman was saying.

"You want me to manipulate them to follow me?" she asked.

"I'm asking you to save them," Lady Ashla spoke out, "By any means necessary. You saw the Grimm, you saw what await everyone in the future. A Huntress may not be enough to battle against the Grimm, but maybe a Queen of Winter would be."

Weiss clenched her hands.

_A Queen of Winter…her?_

She remembers the pact she had made with the Elvhen God, Fenrir. She remembers his words at making the people of Remnant remember of her blood that is flowing through her veins. In the South, she may be a bastard in many people's eyes but she has her Aura now, and the power of the Kings of Winter as well as the blessing of the Elvhen Wolf. Her expression must have shown her train of thoughts for Lady Ashla let out a small smile.

"Good," she said, "That fire in your eyes. You're going to need it so hang on to it because it might be the only thing that could help you survive."

Weiss looked at her.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I will return to Silas," she said, "And face my death there."

She heard footsteps walking away from them, and Weiss knew that Myriam had just left the tent leaving the two of them alone to speak. However, Weiss's attention was fixed upon the Faunus in front of her, shocked at what she was hearing.

"You want us to leave you behind?"

"Staying with you will only place you in danger," Lady Ashla spoke out looking at her and there was a sadness within her gaze, "It's my choice Weiss. My mate is waiting for me to join him by the side of the Old Gods and it's only fitting that I join him…I have kept him waiting long enough."

Weiss was silent. She couldn't believe that the woman would do this but somehow, deep inside she knew the sacrifice that she was making.

"It's a shame I won't see the lands beyond that Gate," Lady Ashla said softly, her tone wistful, "I helped a friend get to there many years ago. A spit fire she was, always wanted to see the world that was beyond that Gate. She was about to wed someone from the Taurus Clan but she decided to brave her chance to your lands."

Weiss looked at the woman. Lady Ashla's gaze was miles away as if she was lost in the memories of that person.

"Who was she?"

Lady Ashla glanced at her.

"Her name was Layla Belladonna," she said, "Blake's aunt…looks remarkably like her too."

Those blue eyes fixed her.

"I may not see the Lands beyond the Gate," she said, "But if you lead my people there then I shall have no regrets when I die."

Weiss could feel a lump at her throat, but she swallowed it.

"W…When will you leave?" she asked, her voice trembling lightly at the emotions that were rising within her.

"Tonight," was the answer she received.

Weiss fell silent once more. She stared at the blackened hand of Lady Ashla for a few moments before raising her hand toward it, taking the fingers in her palm. Her touch was gentle, not moving too quickly so that she doesn't hurt her.

"With the conviction in your voice," she said, "I know I won't be able to say anything to change your mind…I will thank you then. Thank you for taking care of me when I was alone back then. I will never forget your council and the kind words you had for me."

Weiss looked up at her, meeting her eyes.

"I promise you, the Faunus of the Frozen North will make it past that Gate," she swore, "I made a vow before the Elfwood tree and I intend to carry it out."

Lady Ashla stared at her. There was this hint of pride within her gaze as she observed her.

"Then let me be the first to say this," she spoke softly, placing her good hand atop Weiss's, "Long may you reign, Queen of Winter."

"Thank you, my friend."

Then Weiss let go of the hand and then walked out of the tent, knowing that this would be the last conversation the two of them will have with one another. She stood in front of the tent for a few moments taking in a shuddering breath to calm her emotions down, less the tears start to fall from her eyes.

The young woman made her way forward walking through the camp once more. She can feel her connection to Dust in the back of her mind and the wolf was still out there by himself but she knew he would come back when she needs him.

"Didn't sound like a good conversation back there," Myriam spoke as she fell in step beside her.

"It wasn't," Weiss answered her, "How many people do we have left?"

"you said there were 400,000," Myriam said, "Less than half…most of the warriors fell in that last battle. A few members of the Belladonna Clan, as well as the Bear Clan, Bengal Clan still remains but others were completely destroyed."

"That's three Clans gone in that battle?" she asked, looking at Myriam.

"Aye, some of their civilians still lives but they'll have to integrate with the other Clans to survive," Myriam told her, "Not a whole lot of choice they have to do so your Grace."

Weiss stood for a few moments, thinking about the implication of what was being said. She knew that staying here would be suicidal given how active the Grimm were at the moment. There was a light snow falling down from the sky though Weiss barely felt it with her Aura fully awakened. She hadn't felt the cold since she had awoken her Aura from the Dragon's Seed.

"Myriam," she said, "Send words to all of the leaders still alive. I need to speak with them in my tent."

Myriam gave her a bow.

"Of course, Your Grace."

The Faunus left and Weiss made her way toward where her tent was, and then entered inside. The young woman took a seat upon the chair that was within the tent, running a hand over her face. Can she really do this? Can she lead these people? Weiss has no experience in ruling at all but she had seen her father do it and had made some decisions that helped her people so far.

_I have to stop second guessing myself, _she thought, _All I am going to do is speak to them about the situation and if they're ready to move…we can't stay here for long…_

She hoped she knew what she was doing and before she could continue that train of thought the tent flap opened again and the remaining leaders of the Faunus started to enter. Kali Belladonna was there speaking for her Clan as the wife of the fallen Ghira. The Bear Clan leader, Maslon was there as well thought he had some wounds upon his body. The Bengal clan leader, Azamon was frowning to himself and the last member the wounded leader of the Taurus Clan. She looked at them all for a few moments.

"_Thank you for coming_," Weiss spoke out as Myriam came to stand beside her seated form, "_I have some news I would like to share with all of you since you are the leaders of the Faunus…the few that remains and I wanted you hear this news from me_."

She let out a breath.

"_Lady Ashla will not be coming with us to the Gate_," she said, causing some murmurs to grow within the group.

"_Why not_?" Kali Belladonna asked.

"_She has caught something that my friend wasn't able to heal,"_ Weiss spoke, "_She said that it was her own mistake that caused it. Even as I had spoken with her, she had already made her decision to die a warrior's death. I will not deny her of it."_

There was a silence within the room.

"_Then what do you ask of us Queen of Winter?" _the Bengal clan leader asked.

"_I want us to prepare to march toward the Gate," _Weiss answered, "_If we lingers here any longer, we risk of attracting the Grimm again and with how few the warriors are, I'd rather not risk it."_

The Bear clan leader, Maslon nodded.

"_The Queen speaks truth. We don't have the numbers to put up a fight against the Grimm."_

A light frown appeared upon the Taurus man.

"_Then what of the creation that you did? Couldn't you have them fight for us again?"_

Weiss rubbed her hands.

"_I can't," _she answered, "_This power takes too much of a toll on me to use continually. I cannot summon another Army that size if the Grimm attacked again. The first time I was desperate to save as many as I can given the situation and I'd rather not have another repeat of that situation."_

"Hear, hear," Kali spoke in Remalan, "I will speak to my people…spread the words that we'll be moving. We should be ready in a day."

Weiss nodded.

"_Then see that it is done," _she said looking at them all, "_I want us to be moving as quickly as possible."_

The others nodded at her and left the room.

"Kali," she called out drawing the woman's gaze toward her, "Is Blake…?"

"Still no change," she said, "But if you can pull through for us…so can she…a lot like her father in that sense."

Weiss nodded at her and the woman walked out of the tent. The white haired girl stayed seated in that place as she looked at her joined hands. They feel oddly cold to her which was strange since she didn't feel the cold at all but Weiss knew that she won't have to doubt herself again.

No more doubt will cloud her mind from what she should do. She made a promise to Lady Ashla…to Fenrir that she would get the Faunus past that Gate. She will make it happen, no matter what.

_Kill the bastard…and let the woman be born._

Those were Fenrir's words to her. Her enemies have tried to kill her because of her blood and she is going to make them regret for doing that they did to her family…to her sister.

Queen Morgana may have believed that Weiss the bastard was a threat to her…

But she hadn't faced Weiss Wolfborn of House Schnee, Bearer of the Will of Fenrir, the Wolf of Elvhen, The Blood of Old Mantle, Leader of the Faunus of the Frozen North, the Queen of Winter.

Because she will have retribution…

And the wrath against those who wronged her family will face the full brunt of the ancient power of the Children of Winter.

* * *

**Weiss makes her choice...**

**Hope you have enjoyed that.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	7. Raven 1

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfiction. I hope you have enjoyed the read so far. Sorry the lack of update.**

**But anyway, enjoy this one.**

Chapter 7

It was a beautiful sight she was observing right now. The evening sky was dancing with many colors of greenish blue that danced like sea waves. There was little sound within the area as she was simply enjoying the peaceful evening that had settled for her. It had been such a long time since such a feeling had lived within her, she thought.

"It is peaceful," someone spoke to her.

The woman turned her attention toward whoever had intruded upon her private moment. She observed the new arrival for a few moments, taking her in. The woman had light blue hair which fell upon her shoulders in waves as well as the antler horns that were growing from her head, marking her as a Faunus. She was also dressed in fur which was quite contrast for the sand dunes that were around them. The Faunus woman approached toward her and she found herself meeting those black eyes that seems to show a much deeper knowledge than most.

"Myriam," she said simply, "Why are you here?"

Myriam didn't say anything for she turned her gaze toward the sky in front of them. The woman let out a small sigh, her gaze returning to watch the dancing lights that were upon the night sky.

"Is this a memory?" Myriam asked her.

"You're the one that is intruding," the woman answered, "You tell me."

Myriam let out a humorless smile.

"There is that famous nonchalance of yours," she observed, "Things really don't change with you do they Raven?"

The woman revealed to be Raven narrowed her eyes at her, those ruby orbs of hers seemingly staring straight at the companion that was with her.

"Why are you here?" she asked, repeating her previous question.

Myriam turned her gaze at her.

"The Ancient war has begun anew," she said, "The Grimm walks into the world once more."

Raven's eyes widened lightly.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I have fought against them," was Myriam's answer.

"I think I would have known if the Grimm have returned to the world," Raven told her.

"I doubt your spies ever traveled past the Gate of Remnant," Myriam answered her, her tone carrying a hint of scorn, "You and the rest of the world have no idea of the danger that is awakening there. You asked as to why I am here Raven…well, I am here to remind of you the duty that you have sworn into when you gained the powers of the Maiden…the duty you have to the Kings of Winter."

"The Pact of Ice and Shadow became void the moment all of the Schnee perished in Atlas," Raven reminded her, "I have no duty to Remnant at all. My people are here in Vacuo, our independent nation. The Gods can damn Remnant for all I care."

"Not all the Schnee are dead," Myriam said, "you can still honor the oath you made that day…"

"I have my own problems to deal with Myriam," Raven argued, "There is war coming to my doorstep and I am going to be facing an enemy that is after my power. They've stolen Autumn's maiden power and now they're coming for me."

There was surprise upon Myriam's gaze.

"That's impossible," she said, "You can't steal a Maiden's power…"

Raven looked at her, a dark look upon her features.

"It is possible," she said, "Now I have a war to win."

"Raven wait…," Myriam called out to her.

But Raven didn't listen for she broke the connection that was formed between them and the Immaterial World around her trembled with her emotions as the sandy dunes and night sky melted like wax until she opened her true eyes. She was in her bed, with her tent and there was a light of the sun coming from somewhere meaning that it was morning at least.

Raven Branwen seated up from her bed as the cover fell down to her lap revealing her naked form thought her body was not as beautiful for it carried some scars upon her back and her front. She glanced around the room taking in the fire that was burning keeping her warm in the cool wind that was blowing this morning but the Bandit Queen simply walked off to get ready as she was placing her armor on, someone entered inside the tent.

It was Vernal.

"Something to report?" she asked returning to adjusting her gauntlets.

"One of our informants sent words that Roman Torchwick had allied himself with Cinder," she announced.

Raven stilled in her work. Roman Torchwick, how she hated that name. She couldn't help how her lips curled in anger at the thought of the psychopath. She finished with the belt of her gauntlet before turning toward Vernal.

"When did that happen?" she asked, keeping her anger in check.

"A few weeks ago, from what I understand," Vernal told her, "Torchwick's fleet only stayed for a few days before they sailed off and it seems Fall is with them."

Raven thought about it for a moment. There was only one reason that she will hire Torchwick.

"She is coming here," she said, "After what happened with Tyrian in Patch, she would have needed them to cross the seas."

Vernal's eyes widened lightly.

"Then…they're coming here?"

Raven glanced at her, now in full armor missing only her blade as she turned toward her friend.

"Yes," she said, "Send for Junior and his lackeys…It's time we make a plan for when they arrive."

Vernal nodded at her before walking out of the tent. Raven stayed silent for a few moments. She knew that Cinder had stolen the Maiden power from Autumn as what she had done in Atlas was well known now. Raven didn't know how she had managed to steal the power of the Maiden but she had a feeling that if Cinder believed she can steal one power…then for her to have a fleet of ships at her call.

_She is coming for me._

Raven grit her teeth in anger at the thought. That power she has had already done enough in her life. She won't allow it to take away what she was just because Cinder is coming for her. She had always knew that she would be coming and this time it would seem that her fear was becoming true.

_You won't get my power Cinder Fall…You will die first._

Picking up her sword from where she had left it, Raven made her way out of the tent and into the camp that had been set around her. The Red Ravens banners danced in the morning wind as she passed through them looking over the plot of land that was in front of her. This was in the heart of her territory as she had left the neutral grounds behind after acquiring the Brotherhood of Bastards. Venzalus had been where she had grown up all her life, learning the way of her tribe and of her people and now she was the leader of her people and the power of the Maiden had certainly helped ensuring that her control would never be challenged.

If only her brother had the same conviction.

Raven barely thought of her brother these days. All because of that woman he had left everything behind and fought in a war that didn't even matter to the Red Ravens. After all, as long as the affairs of Remnant didn't interfere with the independent nation, they didn't have anything to worry about…but it would seems that things are going to change for Cinder is coming and if the Queen of Remnant wanted to come here and then, she'll get the welcome committee that she will prepare for her.

Raven can feel the thrum within her body just thinking about ripping the bitch a new one.

When she entered her war tent, Vernal was already there along with Junior Xiong or Hei Xiong as his real name was, thought she still don't have an idea as to where the name Junior came from. Junior was dressed in his armor which was a dark and red color. The man was easily taller than anyone she had ever seen with a thick black beard and long breaded hair. He had heavy eyebrows that were almost as bushy as his beard thought a whore was seating upon his lap as the two were kissing when she entered.

"Could have left the whore back at your bed Xiong," she said.

The man chuckled, his voice deep.

"Now where would be the fun in that?" the man asked her with a small smile, "If you're calling this meeting Bandit Queen, does that mean we're finally going to be fighting?"

"Yes we are," Raven answered.

Hei whispered something to the whore that was upon his lap and the woman left the room thought he still slapped her on the ass as she left, earning a giggle from the whore. From the corner of her eyes, she noticed Vernal rolling her eyes at the antics. She never liked whores much, Raven remembered thought for what reason, that still eludes her.

Now that they were alone, Raven focused her attention toward map that was opened in front of her revealing the part of Vacuo that they were in. She observed the landscapes in front of her for a few more moments, making a plan within her mind before looking up toward the two in front of her.

"We've received information that our enemy has made an alliance with Roman Torchwick," she spoke out, "Meaning that if she is going to come here, then she will have to cross the Remalan Sea to reach us. However, most of that side of Vacuo are cliffs and sharp mountainous land…nothing for a fleet to dock at…except Gorosh Watch."

She pointed at the tip of the map where the peninsula was.

"If we control it," she said, "We will control the coming battle."

Hei frowned lightly.

"Roman Torchwick?" he repeated, "I've heard stories about that man. Are you certain of this?"

"I am," Raven answered, "You have something you want to add?"

"Just he is someone to not be underestimated," the man told her, his expression serious, "Many have in the past and they're all dead and he is still alive."

"He is still one man," Raven said, "And men are killable."

"Most men don't have the luck of the Devil on their side," Hei reminded her.

A light smirk worked upon Raven's lips.

"I'll take my chances," she said, before returning her gaze toward the map in front of her.

"I presume you'll have an idea on how to take care of an entire fleet coming at us from the seas?" Hei asked.

The woman looked up at him.

"I have," she said, "I'll make sure the fleet is completely destroyed."

Hei nodded.

"Then, I'll go and prepare my men for the journey to Gorosh Watch," he said.

With that the sell sword left the tent leaving the two of them alone. Raven was looking at the map in front of her, more ever, at the peninsula that was in front of her. She was already working upon plans to form a defensive force against an attacking fleet.

"If Cinder has the power of the Fall Maiden," Vernal spoke out, "She might be able to do the same to you as you are planning to do with her."

"I know," Raven answered, "Which is why I'll give her a target."

She looked up finding the puzzled expression upon her confidant face. She looked into her silver eyes and then suddenly it clicked for her.

"Hei's men," she said, "You plan to use them as bait."

"I didn't hired them just to swell our forces," Raven told her, "I trust him enough as a commander to hold the field when the battle start but if Morgana wish to do the same as she had done to the soldiers she fought in Remnant, then she'll be distracted long enough for me to see her and strike her down."

Vernal let out a light nod.

"Will Hei even agree to this?" she asked.

Raven let out a dark smile.

"The way I planned this…he won't be given a choice to disagreed."

* * *

The following days was preparing to make the journey to Gorosh and when the Army left the place, Raven was riding upon her horse beside Vernal as Hei rode on another and the terror twins following after him on their own mounts. The large Army moved through the lands that were controlled by the Ravens.

Gorosh's Watch was a long time ago, the place was a fort was built by soldiers of long ago. Many of the remnant of the old civilization still exist to this day as the large wooden forest that was around it still hides the remains of the crumbling paths and stone statues that were built long ago, a mere shadow of the glory of the days long passed. Raven once wondered who could have built such a place but the history of Vacuo's independence and many wars that happened in the past, none of that history remained to be told.

But this was where they would make their stand against Cinder's force and the fleet.

Raven stood on a cliff overlooking the peninsula as Hei's men were already hard at work in making the defenses they would need against the approaching army that would come to them. Vernal was at her side as she was looking over the place as well as Hei.

"If we continue to work like this," Hei told her, "The defenses should be done by the end of the week. Most of our men will take position around them to keep the fighting contained and our archers would rain fire upon them…they will be surrounded on all sides….except for where they came from."

"Our siege weapons?" Raven asked turning her attention away from the sight in front of her and toward the two that were at her side.

"Our people are taking care of them as we speak," Vernal said, "Three of them will be placed on top of the fort and will bombard the approaching ships."

Raven nodded.

"Make sure that they are prepared before the week is over," she said.

Vernal nodded at her. Raven placed a hand upon the sword at her hilt turning back toward the cliff feeling the wind against her skin and the sea air. The other two had left already but Raven still wanted to stay here wanting some time to herself and yet, she still can't forget her conversation with Myriam, the Winter Maiden despite it had been merely weeks ago.

The Grimm have returned to the World.

That single idea was terrible, and horrifying all at once. She still remembers the stories had been told in childhood about the Grimm, about the monsters that threatened the entire world and they would have won has it not been for the Pale King and his Armies who fought against them. Since they have been defeated, the Pale King and the Four Maidens of the time made a Pact that if the Grimm should ever return to the world, was that they would come to the Schnee family and help them fight the ancient evil once more…

But with all the Schnee dead in the massacre that happened in Atlas…the pact was void…

_Not all the Schnee are dead._

Those were Myriam's last words before she broke the connection when they were in the Immaterial World. How would Myriam know something like that? All of her spies had told her that all the Schnee were dead. Their heads had decorated the Walls of White Castle along with the lords that had been there during that doomed wedding. Thought, the crown princess body was never found according to the rumors but if she was alive, they would have been some sign that she was…

Myriam was probably beyond the Gate from how she talked about the Grimm…

But she can't worry about that right now for she has to focus upon the battle against Cinder Fall who she knows will be coming for her. The Gate was still standing from what she knows, meaning the war wasn't that bad yet.

Raven turned her attention away from the cliff she was on and walked her way down toward the camp. She had war to prepare for and win.

* * *

**Raven's first appearance...**

**Hope you have enjoyed that.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	8. Morgana 2

**Hey guys, long time since my last update. Sorry about that but anyway, here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy the read.**

Chapter Eight

The creaking of the ship's hull was something she got used to quickly over the voyage across the Sleeping Sea. It had been quite a while since she had last traveled by sea and yet the familiar smell of the salt, and the sway of the ship upon the water was something that was intimately familiar. The cabin she was given was quite well stocked and well prepared for. She was certain that it was probably given to people who were more fortunate, though she can't help but wonder who exactly before her did Torchwick allow to stay here?

Probably not many, Morgana thought with a light smile as she doused the drink, she was having right now. The wine was quite exquisite given that it had come from her personal store. She had her men bring it aboard before they left Atlas behind and were now traveling straight for Gray watch where she will have a meeting with her generals before launching her attack upon the Bandit Queen.

Did she realize what power she possesses? Morgana often wonder that when she was up late at night during their voyage. From the reports she had gotten about the Bandit Queen, she doubt that she did. Raven had used her power to become the leader of her territory and had subjugated anyone who had tried to fight back against her? Morgana felt that the power was wasted upon the woman. With that power, she could have done so much more. Raven could have easily controlled the entire independent nation of Vacuo if she wished it. Just as Morgana had done with Remnant as the Kingdom now bows to her because of her victory over Nox Schneider and the Schnee.

A slight smile worked its way upon her lips.

Surely, someone with such purpose as her owns is worthy of the power of the Maidens. She can feel it thrumming beneath her skin like the echoes of a lover's touch. It was almost like the power within her knew what was going to happen in the coming days. Like the power knew that she will be facing it's Sister soon.

_Don't worry_, she thought to herself, _You will be reunited with it soon and I will have Two of the Four in my palm..._

Thought there was a worry within Morgana.

No one had ever yielded two of the Powers before. There was no way of knowing if something like that was even possible…but then again, no one believed that the power of the Maiden could be stolen and yet she had done it.

Morgana glanced at her right hand…the hand she had used to steal the Fall Maiden's power from Autumn and without even her knowing, her lips turned up at the corner as she observed the hand. She remembers that moment all too well.

Autumn was on the ground in front of her weakened thanks to Emerald's drugged darts. Her power had been impressive to witness first hand. Back then, Morgana had heard many tales surrounding the Maidens, she had read the written texts she had found at the Monastery but to see it in action it was something that was beautiful to witness and it fueled her hunger for it.

Her hunger for power…

And yet, despite all of her power Autumn was on her knees and powerless to stop her from taking the Power from her. It was a beautiful sense of irony that hadn't passed Morgana's attention back then but her smile grew even more as she raised her hand toward the other woman.

At the same time, a glowing eye appeared on the back of her hand and a string of light shoots from her hand and straight at Autumn's body. Her screams had filled the air then but Morgana could barely hear her for at that moment, power was surging within her very veins…more power than she ever dreamed possible…

And all of that power was now hers.

When it was over, the power…the rush that she felt at having the power of the Maiden rushing through her body feel like she was going to burst from her skin. She was so giddy that day, she couldn't stop giggling, high from her win. The power was so…good, addictive that she felt she could do anything she wished.

Like the power of the Gods were at her palms…

She remembers also taking Emerald hard that night too, fucking the young assassin as the cry of pleasure had filled her chambers that night for hours on end…

A knocking on the door drew Morgana's mind from that lust filled night. The woman turned her gaze toward the door for a few moments.

"Enter."

The door opened and the familiar silver hair of her guardian.

"Your Grace," Silver Fox spoke out with a light nod, "Gray watch can be seen over the horizon."

Morgana nodded.

"Good," she said, "Send for my servant. I wish to wear my armor."

Silver Fox gave her a light bow before walking out of the room once more. Morgana placed the cup she had in her hand upon the table as a light smirk worked upon her lips. She has something to prepare for after all.

* * *

Gray watch stood out like a green thumb, in the distance as Torchwick fleet approached toward the island. A large cliff stood on one end of the island while most of it was covered with a thick forest. The beaches were beautiful shade of white, a clear sign it was inhabited as there was no sign of anyone ever been there before. Morgana walked with Silver Fox following after her, her golden crown upon her head dressed in dark leather dress with pants and boots. A shoulder cap danced behind her as she moved, an amber which was the same shade as her eyes.

The woman came at the bow of the ship, looking out at the island in the distance which had found itself surrounded by ships thought most of them wore the sigil of their Houses and from what she can see, the ships bore all sigils of Houses in Amastrial. A slight smile worked upon the Queen's lips.

"The men had listened to my order," she said, "How soon will we make land?"

"An hour your Grace," Silver Fox told her, "As far as Torchwick said anyway."

Morgana nodded.

"I see," she murmured softly.

"I presume that her Grace already has a plan in mind to deal with the Bandit Queen?" Silver Fox asked, a light curiosity within his tone, "Dealing with her will be radically different than Autumn."

"I already have an idea in mind on how to deal with her Silver Fox," Morgana told him, "You will find out when I speak of it with the other Generals."

Silver Fox gave her a light nod of acceptance about her reasoning. Morgana wasn't going to explain herself to him yet. The salty wind filled her lung as she breathed deeply of the smell that was purely the ocean, the ship moving forward as they were approaching her destination. It was almost time for her to finally do exactly she had done.

An approaching pair of footsteps drew her attention away from Gray watch, turning her gaze at Roman Torchwick who was approaching them. The man didn't have a hat upon his head and his hair was decorated with bids and other trinkets that she hadn't seen on him when they met back in White Castle.

However, Torchwick wasn't alone.

Following after him was a slip of a girl with bi-colored hair. Her skin was strangely enough, pale despite spending a long time at sea with the man. She was dressed similarly to him. The young woman's hair which was the color of a fresh roses on one side and the other was light caramel shade. Her hair fell down upon her back probably tied back as the shorter strings were falling on either side of her features. The girl was several head shorter than Torchwick and yet, there was something within her gaze that was as penetrating as the chilled cold of winter.

Silver Fox tensed slightly as they approached them, already putting himself on guard to protect her should they seem hostile, however, Torchwick barely paid the swordsman a glance as he came to stand beside the Queen.

"Finally, here at last," he said looking at the island in the distance, "And quite a welcome party too."

"I thought you understand into what you were walking into when you came into my service," Morgana inquired, raising her eyebrows.

Torchwick let out a small smile.

"Oh…I understand it quite perfectly," he said, "Everyone on that island is your bannermen. I can't wait to see their reaction when they find the Flame of the Goddess has chosen a lowly thug like me as a member of her Council."

"They will abide to it as it is my decision as Queen," Morgana spoke out but then she turned toward him, "While your reputation speak for yourself Torchwick, however, I will not have you antagonizing the people here to amuse yourself, do I make myself clear?"

Torchwick turned toward her and despite her warning, he still has that same small smirk upon his lips, almost like everything around him was a game.

"Don't worry, your Grace," he said, "I'll play soldier for you….we'll be good, don't we Neo?"

He chanced a glance toward the slip of a girl that was with him and Morgana noticed the small amused smile upon the girl's lips. Strangely, her eyes were a pale lavender down compared to the green they were before.

"I don't believe I've met her before," Morgana said giving the shorter girl her full attention.

But Neo simply stared back not saying anything. Morgana waited for an answer but none ever come. She narrowed her eyes lightly at the girl.

"Do you not speak?"

"She doesn't," Torchwick answered, "At least, not to my knowledge…but she is good at what she does."

Morgana give him a glance.

"And what does she do exactly?"

Torchwick grin became shark like. He glanced at the girl.

"Why don't you show her?" he asked.

Neo tilted her head lightly almost as if she was curious about what he was talking about but then, her eyes suddenly shifted color becoming liquid silver as a grin worked its way upon her lips. She turned her attention toward the ship and let out a piercing whistle.

The Queen winced lightly at how shrill the sound was. None of the crewmate seems to react at the sound at all thought a few looked their direction but none of them moved toward them. Morgana was confused and was about to ask what she was supposed to see when a figure was quickly making their way toward them. It walked in an awkward way like the person was hunched forward and was rushing on small legs toward them.

In the distance, Morgana noticed the filthy rag the person was wearing, covered in marks and dirty smudges that probably wouldn't come out even after they've been washed. Long unkept hair fell down around the person's face and from how he was walking, it was like the person was expecting to be struck any moment.

"Hello Dog," Torchwick saluted, "Have a good morning."

The man, Dog, nodded strangely enough he was twitchy where he stood. Small beetle colored eyes darted around everywhere unable to focus on anything around him. His hands, Morgana realized with sickening disgust were filled with scars and yet were so thin she could count the bones on each finger where she stood. From beside her, she could her the soft gasp Silver Fox let out.

"C'mon, use your words Dog,"

"Dog is good," Dog spoke out in a rush, "Dog worked hard in the kitchen…Dog has done well."

Torchwick laughed.

"Good dog," he said a wide grin upon his lips, "Maybe I'll give you a treat hmm."

"Dog like treats," Dog said, twisting his fingers together looking everywhere around them, "Treats are good for dog."

"what have you done to him?" Morgana asked, and she could hear her own shock in her tone.

"Me…," Torchwick said looking surprised, "Oh…your Grace. I did nothing of the sort. What you see here, is what happens to the men I sent to Neo."

She glanced at him for a brief moment and then looked at Neo. The expression on Neo's face was like a mother looking at her child. There was something so unsettling with that expression. How can someone look at such horror like that and have such a tender look in her gaze.

"This is the…how many has it been again?" Torchwick said almost lost in thought, "50…sixty…I lost count. However, this latest one should be someone you are quite familiar with your Grace. After all, I did tell you his story when we first met."

Morgana glanced at him for a brief moment before the realization of who that person was started to sink in. She returned her attention toward the shell of a man that was in front of her. No…Dog wasn't even a man from how his body twitches from where he stood, hunched almost like he was trying to hide away inside his own skin...

"The wealthy noble," she whispered softly.

"Not so wealthy anymore," Torchwick chuckled darkly looking at the shell of a person in front of her, "It's something I realized a very long time ago. People cling so strongly to money and family…to the right order of the world. They never seem to realize just how fleeting it can be. You made the world see that when you slaughtered the Schnee at your own wedding and take the power for yourself…and yet, here you are seeking more power."

The man glanced at her.

"Human beings…underneath all the lies we tell each other about ourselves, we are all the same," he said, "Just like Dog here…the only difference, the masters we have don't use chains."

The man walked away from Morgana, Dog leaping out of the way as he approached him, but Torchwick didn't stop as he continued down the path leaving Morgana behind. Neo gave her another look, her eyes now a deep brown before she followed, and with a short whistle Dog followed after her. Morgana watched them go, feeling unsettled by what she had just seen.

"Sick fuck," Silver Fox growled, not keeping his anger in check, "That man is a sick fuck. He destroyed a man's will just to make him into a fucking dog."

"The stories they tell about him does have some shade of truth," she said.

Silver Fox glances at her.

"I have warned you your Grace, working with him is dangerous," he said.

Morgana turned away from him, facing the sea again her eyes finding the approaching island.

"I have not forgotten your warnings old friend," she told him.

Yet, she could not forget the words she had just heard from Torchwick. They resonated within her mind like the echo of a half-forgotten dream.

* * *

They had a welcome party waiting for them when the small boat they were on was approaching the shore of Gray watch. Morgana was standing in the boat as her companions were seated around her. There were soldiers standing on the beach holding banners within their hands and as she looked at them, she noticed the golden basilisk on the black drape dancing in the wind.

Her House banners.

Morgana couldn't help the light smile upon her lips as she observed them standing there as the boat finally reached the shores. Silver Fox stepped out of the ship and extended a hand toward her to help her something she appreciated with a light nod. From behind her, Torchwick and Neo followed after her as well as the soldiers that came with her from the ship as they followed after her.

With her shoulder coat fluttering behind her, the crown seating upon her dark curls, Morgana Fall reached the people that were waiting for her. She passively recognized their faces as they were men that served her father before his illness but now, they had all sworn themselves to her. The group bowed deeply when she reached them, and Morgana observed them for a few moments before speaking.

"Raise your heads."

The men did so.

"Lord Merygold," Morgana said glancing at the brown-haired man in front of her, "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

The man gave a light smile.

"I have come with news from the mainland," he said, "There has been a development that you should be made aware of in Remnant."

Morgana frowned for a moment.

"You will tell me this after the meeting with the Commanders," she said, "I want everyone to be aware of what we will be doing and how far we are going to accomplish the goal I envision."

"Of course, your Grace," Lord Merygold answer with a light bow.

The war tent had already been set up when the Queen approached with her retinue. The men that were there stood up from where they were seating as she approached toward them as the Lord of the few Houses in Amastrial who had answered the call she had sent out. Morgana took her place at the head of the table as she observed the men in front of her, thought her eyes were drawn toward one lord in particular.

"Lord Callows," she said, "I offer my condolences for the loss of your son."

"It is appreciated your Grace," the Faunus spoke out, "But my son died fighting for his Queen and country. He will be remembered well for many years to come."

The Queen nodded.

"But on other news, we have managed to recover a few members of Tyrian's fleet," Lord Callows continued, "Since we know they've scattered since their defeat in Patch."

"How many ships?" she asked.

"Roughly two hundred," the Faunus said.

"That's good," Morgana said, "We will need them."

"I have given some to patrol the waters near our homes," Lord Callows said, "I cannot leave our shores undefended even in this time."

Morgana leaned back into her chair as she frowned to herself.

"Very well," she said, "Since you have all answered my summons for this conclave here on this island, I believe it's time for me to share the news that I have about the foes that awaits us in Vacuo. As you all have probably heard by now, I managed to end the Winter Wars by bathing my enemies into a sea of flames. The power I possess is similar to what the Schnee had in the past…and it seems that I am not the only one who possess that power."

She raised her eyes fixing them with a stare.

"The Schnee had managed to hold Remnant for over 8000 years in an unbreakable dynasty because of it," she continued, "I have learned that someone from Vacuo possess a similar power to my own and had risen to be a leader of one of the factions over there. The Red Ravens and the one that leads them is Raven Branwen also knowns as the Bandit Queen."

"You mean to defeat her?" Lord Callows asked.

"I need to make sure that this power isn't turned against Remnant," Morgana said, "And the only way to do that is to make sure that the they are no more."

"Sending an invasion on Vacuo is not something that some would deem wise your Grace," Lord Merygold spoke out, "The Independent nation had stood such for centuries. They will not surrender to a foreign monarch who is set to invade their lands."

"I'm not interested in the rest of Vacuo," Morgana answered, "only the Ravens."

"If you want them, you're going to have to start your attack on Gorosh Watch," Torchwick spoke out from where he was seating.

The gazes of the people in the tent turned toward the mercenary.

"Gorosh Watch?" Morgana spoke out blinking in confusion.

"Yes," Torchwick said, "I have been to that location before. That side of Vacuo is filled with treacherous cliffs and dangerous waters but Gorosh Watch is the only way in and out of there by sea. I am sure that the Bandit Queen knows this as well. That's where she will be waiting for you."

"How can you be so certain?" Lord Callows asked.

Torchwick grinned darkly, "If there is a weakness in your country that you know about. In case of an attack, isn't it the first place that you'll check?"

There was a light silence within the room. Morgana turned her gaze toward the men that were with her.

"Is it true what he says?" she asked.

"It's true," Lord Callows spoke out, "I have traveled in that area in my youth…nothing but cliffs for miles to be seen. They have nicknamed it the Ship's graveyard given how many ships were lost in the half-submerged rocks."

Morgana nodded her head.

"Torchwick I want you to work with the Captains to work the best way for us to reach Gorosh Watch quickly," she said giving the man a look, "Use your expertise to its full potential. If we gain a victory, you will be rewarded for your service to the crown."

"As the Queen commands," Torchwick grinned giving her a light bow of his head, though Morgana feel that he was lightly mocking her.

"We could be heading toward a trap, if the Bandit Queen is aware of it."

A small smile worked its way upon Morgana's lips.

"Is it still a trap if we know about it?" she asked, "See it done, dismissed all of you, except for you Alistair."

Lord Merygold stayed at his seat as the people within the room left and Silver Fox came to stand at the entrance to stand guard. Lord Merygold pulled out a scroll from his clothing.

"This is from your spymaster," he said.

Morgana took hold of the letter and opened it reading through its contents. The woman can feel a light smile working upon her lips as she took in what was in front of her. It would seem that Watts had managed to discover the location of another Maiden and it was in the North somewhere called Kerlock.

"Some good news, I'd reckon?" Alistair said.

Morgana smiled.

"Very good news," she said, "What is that you wanted to talk to me about my Lord?"

The man's features darkened lightly.

"The situation in Remnant is…not well your Grace," he said, "There are rumors of a Faunus revolution in the wind and there is also form of rebellion in the South. The Queen of Remnant is needed back in Remnant to lead your people. Your reign is still fragile considering it's not even a year since you've took power from the Schnee…"

"Hazel has not failed me before," Morgana told him simply narrowing her eyes, "And he will not fail me again. I have already had someone to deal with the Faunus to keep them in line…however, a small rebellion is nothing to worry about for now. The people there have already been defeated and there is nothing to rally them…all they are doing is fighting against a lost cause."

She stared at him.

"Whatever enemies that I have, will be defeated."

Alistair stayed silent for a moment.

"You have confidence your Grace," he said.

"If I wasn't…then I wouldn't be the one seating on the Throne of Jewels," the woman answered him, "I have the people on my side, and the nobles won't go to war given what happened during the Winter Wars…they don't have the men to fight one. Don't worry Lord Marygold, after our work in Vacuo is done, I will put an end to all of that, you have my word."

The man let out a soft hum.

"Then as long as you are aware of the situation," he said, "Then I shall have faith in your reasoning your Grace."

Morgana nodded at him and then the man left. She leaned back against her chair as she feels her hands tightening into fists. She wasn't really worried about anyone usurping her power after all, the show of power she had made when she killed Nox Schneider was not only to end the war but to show the entire kingdom of Remnant what would happen to those who rebelled against her.

But it would seem that some still need to have that lesson to learn.

But she will have to take care of it after dealing with Raven Branwen, and take the power of the Spring Maiden for herself.

She will make them all bend, one way or another.

Either that, or they will all die in the firestorms.

* * *

**Well...a little glimpse in the mind of our somewhat evil Queen with more Torchwick and first Neo appearance.**

**Hope you have enjoyed that one.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	9. Joan 1

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait to update. Given the state of things.**

**However, here is the next chapter of this story.**

**Enjoy the read.**

Chapter Nine

The horses thundered through the area at manageable speed. Considering it hadn't rained in a few days, the dust rose after the animals continued to ride through the field that was around them. As the riders were approaching, there was the sight of a group of soldiers standing there holding banners in their hands which showed the duality of Two Houses joined together.

House Ren clover flower and House Valkyrie woman with a blade.

Joan Arc slowed her horse down as the young woman looked at the group that was in front of her. She glanced at the few people that could be seen around her, her eyes searching for the person that she wanted to meet but she couldn't see them at all. Beside her, Dove Bronzewing glanced around himself for a few moments.

"She isn't here yet," the young man said.

"However, this is the place from what I can see," Joan answered, getting down from her horse.

The soldiers that were with her did the same and the woman's hand automatically rested upon Arc's Song handle as she approached the soldiers leading her horse forward. One of the soldiers approached her as well, the man had long hair falling upon his shoulder as he stared at her.

"Lady Arc," he said with a light bow, "My name is Nadir, If you would please leave your horses here. My men will take care of them."

Joan glanced at the group behind her giving them a light nod of consent as the soldiers did as she asked. She turned her gaze forward, meeting the man's eyes.

"Where is she?" she asked.

"This way," Nadir spoke out, indicating a path for them to follow.

Joan followed him as the group set off to walk together.

"We have gathered many reports about the situation," the man Nadir spoke out, "Our lady has us mobilized as soon as the words of what happened to your father and Lie Ren reached us. And with the fall of Gryphonhall at the hands of the White Fang, it is a desperate time for Vale."

"Are they still alive?" Joan asked, feeling her heart constrict in her chest.

After losing Jaune, she doesn't believe her mother would recover if she heard father had fallen as well.

"Their Army has suffered losses given the surprise attack by the White Fang," the man said, "the Lady had send a raven to you to warn you about the attack but it would seems that it had never reached you given what had happened."

"I won't be surprised if the Faunus shot it down before it could," Joan said.

"However, they both seems to be still alive, your father and Lord Ren," Nadir spoke out, "They've taken refuge somewhere with their men and given that we don't know how deeply the White Fang had engrappled the Vale, a large march of the Army might be tipped off by their spies."

"Then what do you have?" Dove asked, "Surely you wouldn't have sent for us here if you didn't have something noteworthy to share."

The group had reached a clearing where two people were fighting in a practice match. Joan's eyes quickly found the two combatant that were in the ring and she couldn't help but be amazed by their skills. One of them was clearly a woman given her form but it was a woman that Joan knew very well from childhood. Nora Valkyrie yielded her Warhammer like the War Goddess herself had been given form and birth into the world dominating her opponent completely during the bout as she pushed him backward completely.

Her opponent was skilled as well, his blade dancing through the notion of the attacks despite being pushed back. However, Nora proved to be far more skilled for she bashed against his shield with such force that it sends him stumbling back against the ground falling upon his back.

"You should be firmer on your feet," Nora spoke her voice echoing lightly thanks to the helm she wore, "If this was a battle, you would be dead right now. Learn to anticipate the force behind attacks like mine."

"Yes, my lady," the man said.

Nora seems to have caught sight of them from how her head turned toward their location, before she addressed the one she had been fighting against.

"You take a break," she said, "I have some business to take care of."

She walked away from the training yard aiming straight toward them. As she approached, she removed the helm she was wearing letting out, her hair hand finally revealing the familiar face Joan knows. Those turquoises eyes of her were lightly hardened from the last time she had seen them, older as well. She had fair skin with orange hair, having bangs falling upon her forehead. While her hair wasn't long, the choppy bangs fell upon her shoulder from behind her, swaying lightly with her steps that she made until she stood right in front of her.

"Joan Arc," she said.

"Nora Valkyrie…," Joan answered.

The two stared at each other for another few moments but then a wide grin split Nora's face. She took her in strong hug, one which Joan returned just as fierce, laughing a little at it. Then the two broke the hug.

"Three years since our last meeting," she said, looking at her, "You're as tall as I am now."

"I've always been as tall as you are Nora," Joan answered with a small grin.

"Keep telling yourself that Arc," she said, "Glad that you're finally here. Maybe we can finally do something about this White Fang business."

"You have new information?" Dove asked.

Nora glanced at him, tilted her head for a moment as if trying to place him.

"Who are…Oh, I see, Bronzewing right? I see Winchester send his guard dog with you. Couldn't make the journey himself."

"Lord Winchester has to keep his lands safe for the White Fang threat we all face," Dove spoke out.

Nora rolled her eyes.

"Is that what he is doing?" she said, "Here I was thinking that he was scared of getting his hands dirty…c'mon, we'll talk in my tent."

The two followed after Nora who led them toward a tent at the center of the camp she had set up. This was a war camp, Joan noticed with the many green tents set up with the banners of the joined House Ren and House Valkyrie dancing in the wind. They were soldiers milling about from both houses thought they were far more Valkyrie soldiers than Ren. It was only right, Joan realized given that some men had gone with her father.

"What's the situation with the White Fang?" Joan asked, "You said you had some information that would prove useful."

"I do," Nora answered, "But the information didn't come from me. Dominic Glenn was the one who sent it to me."

Joan's eyes widened in shock.

"Dominic Glenn?" she repeated, "I thought he was my father's prisoner?"

"He was broken free by the Faunus when they attacked your father's camp," Nora answered her as she poured some wine, "The White Fang wanted him to gain insurance from his father. It would seem that his lands are were the Faunus have been making their base and how they managed to gain access to castle forged weaponry."

Nora took a sip from the drink.

"While I don't know how this relationship started," she continued, "I do know that the Fang is getting ready to hit another town in the area. Willow."

"Willow?" Dove repeated, not keeping the horror from his tone, "But that's…"

"The heart of the Vale," Joan said, "That's the port town which is the heart of the commerce here in the Vale. If they managed to gain control of that area, they could starve the entire west."

"How long do we have?" Dove asked.

"Not long from what Dominic said," Nora answered her, "House Vermont hold the port but with most of their soldiers gone with Lord Arc, the port will probably have about 2000 soldiers to keep it safe. Given the numbers they have been slowly gaining since the Fall of Gryphonhall, it will be easy to take over the port town."

Nora looked at her.

"I need you on this Joan," she said.

Joan looked at her. Nora's features were tense with anticipating at the battle that was surely going to happen in a few weeks. She gave a nod. Joan knew that she wouldn't be refusing this offer. Not when something deep inside of her was screaming for vengeance for what happened in Gryphonhall.

"You have me."

Nora gave her a sharp nod.

"Good," she said, "I'll give my captains the words. We leave in two days."

* * *

On the night of the second day, Joan was seating by herself in front of a fire and yet she wasn't eating the food that was in front of her. The young woman was lost in thoughts about everything that had happened to her family so far, to her and to her dear brother.

It wasn't the first time she wished to have insisted more to stay behind for him. To argue more so that he could see that dying wasn't something that he needs to do to save them. No, but Jaune was honorable to a fault. The honorable good brother who would probably never wish for anything to happen to his family…even at the cost of himself.

Her gaze turned toward the sword…Arc's Song. The heirloom of the Arc family from the age when her family used to soar through the skies on the back of their Gryphons. Her family whose entire history now lay upon her back having been given the title of heir of Gryphonhall by her brother before his death…

"_Carry our people's future Joan…always remember, Our Blood will Soar."_

Those were Jaune's last word to her…and she promised him that she will do so and when they reach Willow, she will make the White Fang feel the wrath of the Gryphon's blood.

"What did you promise him?"

Joan was startled by the voice suddenly turning toward it. Nora was there dressed in light leather. The woman looked way better than when they had met her after the training she had been gone through. She was holding two cups in her hands.

"Didn't mean to sneak up on you," she said, "Want one."

Joan placed the sword aside and took hold of the cup Nora extended for her. The woman took a seat beside her as she took a sip from the cup. The wine was strong and the taste was familiar enough that it made her remember that she drunk it before.

"Arbor's Wild," she said, "You always did have good taste in wine."

"I remember having some good wild nights because of it," Nora chuckled, "I do remember one incident that ended with someone's small clothes pined to a door."

Joan could help the smile, "I think those were yours. You have a bad habit of disrobing when you're drunk."

Nora let out a laugh.

"I do remember Lie Ren being completely mortified," she said, "Strange we ended up married two years after that incident."

"The Goddess have a strange taste in humor," Joan answered her.

The two friends stayed silent for a moment.

"I went to Gryphonhall after the words spread of what happened," Nora spoke after a while, "I didn't want to believe it…that something like that could have happened…but the burning castle and the village were proof enough of what had happened."

"Jaune?" Joan asked glancing at her.

Nora paused frowning lightly, "Are you sure you want to hear it?"

Joan nodded.

"I only found his head," Nora said softly, "on a spear in front of the castle…the other bodies were simply left to rot in the sun and most of them were burned so I couldn't tell which was his or not but I buried the head him in your crypts…that's all I could do for him."

Joan could feel her throat warming as the bubbling pain she felt at her brother's death squeeze her heart.

"I'm sorry," Nora whispered to her.

"I wish he was still here…," Joan told her, "_I miss him so much_."

Her shoulder shook with the emotions she was feeling within her, thinking of Jaune. Nora stayed silent as she grieved her brother and when she was done drinking from the cup that was in her hand, Joan stood up from where she was seating, her gaze out toward the camp that was set up around them.

"I promised a union between the Arcs and the Winchesters," she said after a while.

Nora raised her eyebrows.

"That explain why Dove is here, and why he gave you some of his men," she said, "And how are you going to be able to keep that promise?"

"I am a woman, aren't I?" Joan said turning toward her, "I can give birth to a child."

"Giving birth to a child and raising it are two different things Joan," Nora told her, "You once told me yourself that you found no interest in men. Wasn't that the whole reason that thing with Dominic's sister happened? The girl that you fell in love with back then?"

"You know how that story ended," Joan said looking at the fire, "Anyway, love doesn't have anything to do with it. It's the duty Jaune entrusted to me before he died. All of the rest of my sisters are already married. There is no one else left in our family except for me. I will carry my duty as the daughter of a lord shall…it's the only thing I have left now."

Despite herself, Mia's face flashed within her mind.

From where she sat, Nora let out a soft hum.

"Very well," she said, "If you feel so strongly about it then I won't change your mind. However, get some rest tonight. We ride hard tomorrow for Willow."

Nora left her by herself, then and Joan stayed by the fire for a long time before she went to sleep.

* * *

For the next four days, the road to Willow was grueling. As Nora had said, they were riding hard for the port town. Joan had been there briefly in the past before but never lingered long for things to happen and now this time they were traveling with over 600 men with them. Nora had explained when she had heard the intel by Dominic, she had send ravens to the nearest Houses near Willow so that they could protect it.

"How many answered you?" Joan asked, giving the woman a glance as they were riding through the road.

"House Nii, House Vermont and House Blanchard," Nora answered, "Dominic should have already reached Willow by now and is preparing them for the upcoming attack."

"And you trust him?" Dove asked with raised eyebrows.

"His little sister is under the thumb of the White Fang," Nora said, "That should be giving me enough to trust him. I doubt he'd want the west to fall to famine because if that happens, he'd lose his entire family."

Joan thought about it, remembering the last time she had seen Dominic Glenn. It had been just before her father left Gryphonhall on his knees in front of the man. He had been filthy from spending time in the cells. Back then, she had believed House Glenn had betrayed her father to the Schnee, but now she was starting to wonder what was really the truth of what happened.

Maybe she'll get her answer when they reach Willow.

It was by the end of the day they've reached their destination. The Port town stretched bellow them as it stood by the sleeping waters of the Sleeping Sea. Unlike the village at Gryphonhall which was a much bigger, Willow was modestly small as the people depended upon the seas for food and she can see many ships within the bay as well all of them bearing the emblem of House Vermont thought some of them were fishing but the town looked nothing like the peaceful fishing town that it should be.

However, they were many soldiers presents and the banners of the many Houses that had come to help defend the heart of the west against the sudden rise of the White Fang. The group rode through the gate of the port town and into the city were many soldiers were but since her soldiers was holding the banner of the snarling Gryphon of House Arc many stopped and stare as they rode past them. Joan can feel the stare of the residents of the city as they rode past until they reached the seat of House Vermont.

A large home of pale stone that seems to be made of similar stone as White Castle. The smell of the sea was quite permanent around them as the group came to a stop in front of the Lord's home. While Lord Vermont was gone fighting with her father, it was the Lady of the House that stood in front of her.

Meliassa Vermont was a plump looking woman who had all the regality of a lady of a noble home. With the traditional dark hair falling upon her shoulder in waves. Her eyes were the color of chocolate, her skin fair with light redness from the chill of the morning coming from the sea. Despite it getting close to the Summer months, the chill always remained in Willow.

Beside her was a familiar form of Dominic Glenn. The man was dressed in light leather, his dark hair falling upon his shoulder thought his face was cleaned and shaved from the last time Joan had saw him and she noticed his gaze upon her as well as the two locked eyes. The group descended from their horses and approached the lady who focused her gaze upon them.

"Lady Valkyrie, Lady Arc," Meliassa spoke out with a bow, "Welcome to my home."

"We appreciate the welcome," Nora spoke out with a light smile, "Thought I had hoped it was better tiding which brought us here. I presume Lord Glenn had shared the details with you."

The lady glanced at the man beside her.

"He has," she said, but then her gaze turned toward Joan, "Come inside, I have prepared some food for us to eat while we discuss what is going to happen to my husband's home."

The group followed after her and into a great hall of sort. Statues stood on either side of the entrance in the form of knights who are ever watchful of the coming and going of the people within the room. Lady Meliassa had taken her seat at the high table, the lord's seat. Her husband probably left her in charge before he joined the Arcs during the battle.

"If what happened at Gryphonhall didn't happen, I would have thought you mad," the lady spoke out looking at them all, "For the White Fang to have returned like this…I don't believe Remnant had been in a turmoil like this for a long time….not since the War in the North."

"We will need your fighting men for this upcoming battle," Nora spoke out.

"Then you will have them," the woman spoke, "But how can we know that the Faunus we have here in the city won't turn against us? The White Fangs could have spies here within the city itself and we will never know it."

This time it was Joan who answered her.

"Not every Faunus is an enemy," she said standing up drawing everyone's gaze, "Some of them just want to live their lives in peace. We even have Faunus in our ranks of men and they have served our Houses loyally for years. While I don't know the true goal of the White Fang but turning every Faunus in the Kingdom against us is not an option."

"Lady Arc speak fairly," Dominic spoke out, surprising the blonde, "It's thanks to a Faunus that I even managed to escape from them and how I learned of the plans to attack this place. If Willow falls, the west will be thrown into a famine worst than it had seen in years. The White Fang will come here and we best be ready to fight to defend this place."

His gaze looked around them all.

"For after the success they had at Gryphonhall, they won't pass the opportunity to have us by the balls, if you can excuse my crassness."

There was a silence following his words as everyone looked at each other. Dove stood up from where he was seating looking at them all.

"Then it seems that we are in agreement in what we need to do," he said.

"Indeed, we are," Nora spoke out, "Let's get a defense going and set up a plan for when they attack."

The group nodded and started walking out of the room. Joan looked at Dominic's back as the young man was walking away from her and she wanted to call out to him but somehow, she couldn't find her voice at all. What could she really say to him in that moment?

The last time they saw each other her family called him a traitor because of what had happened to her father…but was that what really happened?

She turned away from him, placing her hand upon her sword handle, calming the emotions that were within her. She needed to prepare for the upcoming battle what is going to be happening here in Willow and help the preparations…

"I'm sorry about what happened to your brother."

Joan turned her gaze back toward the voice finding Dominic still standing at the entrance. He hadn't left with the others yet. She was surprised that he even talked to her considering how their last meeting went.

"He…He was a good man," Dominic continued, "Just…just wanted you to be aware of that."

Dominic stood awkwardly there for another moment before he made to leave.

"Dominic wait," she called out.

The young man turned to face her once more. Joan walked forward, heading toward him.

"I know this isn't going to change how we treated you back then," she said, "However, I will speak to my father when I see him again, to have your name cleared."

Dominic seems surprised for a moment.

"You don't have to…"

"I do," Joan said her voice stern causing him to fall silent, "We acted with the information we had at the time because someone was manipulating the situation to have you take the fall. You believed your father didn't betray us, and you were innocent as well. If someone wanted to ignite a war between the Arcs and the Glenn, then I will find out who it was and have them executed as Lady of Gryphonhall, the Vale is under my family's authority."

She gazed at him sternly and her gaze was steady.

"You have my word."

Dominic seems surprised at her for a moment before, determination crossed his features.

"Then I will help you find out as well," he said, "Someone tried to put blame upon my father…and I want to find them as well."

"Then we are in agreement?" Joan said, extending a hand toward him.

Dominic looked at her hand for a brief second before taking it with his own. Joan gave him a nod and the two walked side by side as they headed out into the hallway to help the others prepare the city for the impending Faunus attack.

"Earlier you said you escaped thanks to a Faunus's help," she inquired, "How did you?"

"Roy helped me escape," Dominic answered.

She gave him a look of shock at the name. She remembers the Faunus from the time she had stayed at the Rock with her family when her friendship with Catelyn was first started to bloom. Roy had been a Dog Faunus with the nose of a bloodhound able to track them down whenever they played hide and seek together back when they were kids.

"He is part of the Fang now?" she asked, shocked.

Dominic shook his head.

"He is my insider in the Fang," he said, "He joined when he knew that I was under their captures. The Faunus spoke a different tongue than ours so it was hard to know what they were talking about when I was under their capture but Roy was able to decipher the language."

Joan frowned lightly to herself remembering the last time she had crossed Faunus. They were speaking a different language back then as well.

"I heard it as well," she said, "What language was it?"

"I don't know," Dominic said, "But with his help I managed to escape and was found by Nora and her men when I crossed into Kuroyuri territory and I told her everything Roy did. That's why she mobilized her armies so quickly and when your raven arrived from the Redfort, she sent words to you and here we are."

Joan nodded thought her mind was still reeling about what she had just learned.

"Then let's make sure the White Fang isn't going to take away another part of the Vale from us."

* * *

**A approaching battle...Hope you have enjoyed that little peak into Joan's mind.**

**R&R**

**Jacques0 out.**


	10. Albain 1

**Hello everyone. Here is a new chapter in this fanfiction.**

**Hope you have enjoyed the read so far.**

**Enjoy this new one.**

Chapter Ten

Corsac Albain was known to be very patient in his planning.

The Faunus was always thinking thing through before making a decision on what he needed to accomplish for the White Fang. His planning had been beneficial in getting the White Fang into the position in what it was today and he couldn't help but feel proud at his accomplishment. Ten years ago, the White Fang could have never dreamed on able to topple of the powerhouse in the Kingdom and yet, Gryphonhall the seat house of power in all of the West was nothing but smoldering ruins, the humans having died protecting their homes.

He remembers all too well, the triumph he had felt in that moment when the Khan had ordered him to cut the Arc boy's head off. He had savored the terrified expression that had been on the blond man's face before the blade he held sliced his head off his body. It had been the first true victory of the White Fang and in that moment, their revolution had been known the entire kingdom…all Faunus brothers and sisters who were oppressed by the humans had started to find a reason to help, a reason the join.

Fulcrum had done its job well in drawing people to their causes. Their numbers have swelled in the following weeks and things were progressing well enough for them to truly start gaining control of the west completely. They were even soldiers who served humans House from Mistral in the South and even some from houses were in Vale joined their ranks and had begun training their new recruits to learn how to yield a sword and shield in battle.

It was around then that the Khan had proposed the plan to get the Furians to join their group.

The Furians were Faunus who lived in the deserts of Menagerie. It was said that long ago, they had chosen to refuse the Schnee King and kept to their cultures without humans' interferences. They were the ones that founded the capital of Menagerie Kuo Kuana, and even then, their influence is still felt to this day in the island.

Corsac was skeptical about the plan and had voiced his concern but the Khan wouldn't be deterred from the path which was laid out in front of them. The Khan had taken his advice and had gone off along with his brother Fennec and considering the trust she has of them; he knew that it was worth a shot at trying at least. In the Khan's mind, the Furians were true Faunus and if they could get them on their side, they could gain an Army powerful enough to overtake the entire Kingdom…

If only it was that easy…

However, which brings him to this moment right now. Just a few weeks ago, they had lost one of their major assets in their control of the Glenn family. Dominic Glenn had somehow managed to escape from where they had kept him. It was impossible on how he managed to escape and as he stood there observing the place where they had kept their prisoner, Corsac knew two things were possible.

Either the human was craftier than he first appear…or he had help from one of their own.

Corsac refused to believe that one of their new brother and sister could have helped the human escape his confinement. Only his most trusted officers were allowed in this part of their hideout and he knew that they would never stoop so low to help a human. The Glenn only knew that they had him under their control and even they didn't know where he was. It was the easiest way to keep them controlled and at the mercy of the White Fang.

"Lord Albain," one of the guards said, "what are we going to do?"

"Did you sent a team after the boy?" he asked.

"I did," the officer spoke, "But they haven't found anything yet."

Corsac frowned.

"The human knows nothing of our plans," he said, "Then he won't be able to change anything no matter how far away he runs. They shouldn't be able to stop our attacks upon the Port…"

He trailed off, glancing at the men that were with him.

"You haven't spoken Remalan around him correct?" he asked, a tone of warning in his voice.

"We didn't," the officer spoke out, "Not that the humans understood that language anyway."

Corsac nodded.

"Very well, the preparation to assault Willow is still going on as planned," he said walking out of the room with the group following him, "I don't want anything like this to surprise us anymore…is that clear? Keep your vigilance with you."

"Yes sir." The group echoed.

"Off to your duties then," Corsac spoke out with a wave of his hand.

The group nodded and walked off leaving him alone in his thoughts. He knew that they were no Faunus that would help the human amongst them but he knew that they were some Faunus that liked humans. He had seen it enough in his lifetime. It always disgusts him to think that some of his people would sleep with humans and they were even some cases of Faunus starting family with humans. To taint their blood like this…

He shook the disgusting thoughts from his head.

Now wasn't the time to think of such topics. The Assault on Port Willow will be as big as their assault on Gryphonhall had been since of the noble House, House Vermont was charged in guarding this port and bringing it down would probably just as satisfying as it was destroying Gryphonhall.

Corsac let out a small smirk as he entered his office wanting to go over the plans once more. Closing the door behind him, he made to walk forward once more but the touch a blade at his neck caused him to tense suddenly, not having noticed the intruder within the room.

"Hello Corsac," a familiar voice spoke from beside him, "How long as it been?"

He turned his gaze toward the direction the blade was coming from, finding a white hooded wraith standing on the side. Corsac feel a light fear run through him at the sight of the figure there. He knew who it was. The last time he had seen her was when the Khan was approached by the red woman wanting to work together.

She was the one who gave them power…gave them the information they needed about the Glenn to slowly build their forces and into the force they were today. Corsac hated both of them with all of his being wanting nothing more the slaughter them but the Khan's words on them was absolute.

"_We can't go to war against them Albain…they may be humans in this world but them…they are not humans and we can't afford to draw their wrath to us…"_

"Emerald," Corsac said, keeping his voice even as the blade of the long dagger caressed against his skin.

A smile appeared upon the dark-skinned girl's lips with the hood shadowing the upper part of her features.

"No Fennec glued by your side," Emerald said, "So the two of you can be farther away from each other than an arm-length…I am surprised by such unnatural phenomenon."

The blade disappeared from his skin and Corsac feel himself relaxing but only just lightly. The white wraith joined both her hands together, hiding them within the sleeves of her long white cloak. The woman seemingly glided through the room and he observed her carefully. She was shorter than him, looking oddly harmless and yet, he knew that if she wanted him dead, he would have been a corpse on the ground right now.

"Why are you here Emerald?" he asked.

"The one I need to speak with is the Khan," Emerald answered him slowly turning to face him.

Corsac suddenly tensed again.

"Why?"

Emerald stayed silent once more, tilting her head lightly to the side almost as if she was contemplating him for a moment.

"I know she is not here," the woman spoke out, "From my time here today…I could tell that she wasn't. Yet, if there was one person that would know where she had gone, it would be you Corsac."

Corsac was silent for a moment.

The only reason that Emerald would be here was because of the woman in red. She was the only one that could command the white wraith to do something and she would do it. He had heard what had befallen the Schnee the previous Summer and the end of the rebellion the humans did that ended in a field of Fire as they were calling it.

But if the Queen had sent someone like that here…what did she want from them?

Then Emerald pointed toward the chest.

"The message is here," she said.

Corsac glanced at her in confusion for a few moments before making her way toward the chest. It wasn't locked and a strange smell was coming from the chest. It was a familiar smell, Corsac realized something that he remembers smelling during the battle at Gryphonhall.

The smell of death.

Steeling himself, Corsac opened removed the barring and opened the chest. Looking inside of it, the smell became overpowering as some flies buzzed around within. Horror and disgust filled Corsac chest as he found himself staring down into several severed heads of Faunus he recognized. Some have their eyes opened and glassy as they stared without seeing while others were closed with the numerous flies buzzing around them.

Unable to look at it anymore, Corsac closed the chest once more, his horror rising even more.

"Those were your Fulcrum agents right?" Emerald spoke out from behind him, "It took me some weeks to find them all, but found them I did. And one after the other, I took their heads until they were all gone."

Corsac glanced at the wraith, filled with anger and hatred.

"Why have you done this?"

"A message from Queen Morgana," Emerald answered as if she was discussing the weather, "It didn't take long for your Fulcrum agents to talk and they've told me so many interesting things. About how the Fang is going to take over the west before stretching out toward the other Kingdoms in a revolution to overthrown the humans from power…"

A light chuckle escaped the wraith.

"Tell Sienna Khan the message the Queen sent her," Emerald spoke out, "The less you draw the attention of the Flame Empress."

"Is this how your Queen treat her allies?" he asked.

Emerald smiled again, a dangerous air taking around them. It was like the woman was laughing at something he had said but there was nothing funny at the situation that was before them.

"Allies?" she repeated, almost as if she had misheard the words.

Corsac narrowed his gaze.

"Let me tell you a little truth about what you are to the Queen," Emerald said stalking closer to him like a panther approaching her prey, "When we found you, scrapping to bring a semblance of force together, the Queen decided that you would be useful in starting a war in the Vales…while most people would draw their gaze toward the White Fang…the Queen would bring a blade to their necks and seize power."

A dark smile grew upon her lips.

"The Queen had gained power and the Schnee are nothing but bones now," she continued, "some couldn't accept the new order of things and tried to fight back but they all burned in a field of flames. That is the wrath of the Flame Empress."

A steel caressed his cheeks causing Corsac eyes to widen slightly. He hadn't even see her move her hand and now he had a blade in his face.

"Tell this to Sienna Khan when she returns, I am sure she will realize what it means," Emerald told him, "For the next heads I will bring will be of people much closer to her in blood, if my Queen ask me to return here."

Corsac blinked as the wraith had seemingly vanished in the split second it took him to look down and look back up again. The Faunus glanced around himself for a few moments searching the room he was in but he was truly alone now, with the heads of the Fulcrum agents in the chest beside him.

Corsac had believed it odds that none of the agents have been contacting him the past few days but Fennec had simply waved him off as him being too paranoid but it would seem that his paranoia had been well founded.

All of the Fulcrum agents were now dead, and Corsac knew that it was a warning from the red woman.

A warning about what would happen to them if they continue their revolution…

_Have we become something that she is wary of? _Corsac thought to himself, _For the white wraith herself to have been sent…._

The man made his way toward the desk and leaned against it.

_Our revolution..._

The revolution was the hope of the Faunus so that they won't be under the human's control anymore. How many brothers and sisters have suffered against them since the war in the North? While relationship with the humans have never been good but they have been the worst ever since the war and now just when they were rising again, humans wanted to rule over them.

Corsac feel himself growing angry again.

_As expected of filthy humans, _he thought. _They think they can control everything…but it's time to end their reign._

Giving the chest that was filled with the severed heads of his people another look, Corsac left the room behind and made his way toward where he knew the ravens where and with a quill and paper, he started to write his letter to the Khan.

He knew they had gone to Menagerie for the Furians and they have a friend in Menagerie. The raven will reach Menagerie before they arrive meaning that the Khan will know what is happening here in the continent.

_With the Furian help…not even Morgana can stop us._

* * *

The next few days, Corsac focused his entire time in making the preparation for the upcoming battle that will take place for Willow. He was standing there observing the men that were been training with critical eyes. While their numbers have been growing, their soldiers were making progress into their training but not as much as he had hoped.

"They have swelled our numbers," one of his generals had told him, "But they may not be well trained, what they have is a heart for your revolution and to finally end the human tyrannical reign in Remnant."

Corsac nodded.

"The Khan will be expecting a victory in this battle for Willow Port," he said, "Has there been any development?"

"House Vermont lost many men when the White Fang surprised the Army in our attacks," the general said, "Only a low garrison had stayed behind and they won't be enough to repel back our forces. Willow will fall in a day like Gryphonhall did…maybe even quicker considering it's not a fort like that place was."

"What of Rickard Arc and his men?" Corsac.

"I've heard word he had gone east," the general said, "probably retreated from the defeat he had suffered, and they have been no word since."

Corsac smiled.

"Going east put him further away from Willow," he said, "They will be no one to help them even if they send ravens out…I wonder how the people in the Vale will react when they learn that the man who was to protect them had ran like a coward."

He looked up at the room and the men around him.

"We march for Willow," he said, "This will be another large step in our revolution meaning that the other realms of the Kingdom's eyes will be drawn toward us. Taking Willow will make the White Fang a threat that they can't ignore and their armies will come for us…it will be us against them…"

He noticed the uncertainty upon their faces.

"But have faith," he said, "For our Khan will get the Furians to join in our crusade, and when the Army of the realms came to us…we will have numbers in the thousands to push them and take back what should belong to us."

The group in front of him and had a glint in their eyes as they observed him. The same determination he saw in the eyes of the trainee when they joined them.

A desire to be free from anything that will bind them again.

The Queen may have sent them a warning with the heads of their comrades but the White Fang is about to sent his own warning.

_Viva la Revolution._

* * *

**Well that didn't have the desired reaction...**

**Anyway, hope you have enjoyed the chapter.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	11. Din 1

**Hello everyone. sorry for the lack of update these past few weeks.**

**But anyway, i hope you enjoy this new one.**

**R&R**

Chapter 11

Din Xia Long raised his sword at the ready as he stood across his opponent. The young man's blond hair shone in the sun as bright as gold, with his light purple eyes shining with focus, light perspiration running through his face but then the young man launched forward his sword aiming straight toward his opponent who blocked it with a white staff.

Din didn't stop there. He continued upon another set of attacks, aiming high and low and trying to get through the guard of the woman he was battling against but their guard was strong, and the technique was solid. He couldn't help the small grin that grew upon his face as he continued on his technique, his sword flashing against the glare of the sun that was shining above them and yet, he was enjoying the moment right now, but then the duo suddenly separated again as they circled across each other.

Winter Schnee stood across him holding her staff at the ready, her eyes as sharp as ice. The young woman had her hair tied in a braid behind her head. Dressed in the simple training clothing, she looked nothing like the princess who arrived in Anima, a few months ago but more like a female warrior. He had read through the history about Remnant's past and knew that they were few female warriors in that long dynasty that had ruled over Remnant over the centuries. It still amazes him sometimes just how far she had become and how quickly she picked up on fighting with her staff.

It was quite a shame she hadn't done such training back in Remnant, as a princess she would have had many great teachers at teaching on how to wield a weapon or at least be proficient with a sword. Din knew she had talent and Winter had bloomed quite a lot during her stay here in Anima.

"We're done for today," he said lowering his blade, "Your defense is solid and your speed had also increased yet again. You are a force to be reckoned with when you wield that staff."

The white-haired girl gave him a brilliant smile.

"I tried my best to learn as much as a can," she answered him.

Din smiled giving her a pat on the shoulder.

"Then you've definitely succeeded," he told her, "I think we will be done for training for the day."

Winter glanced at him, a concerned glance taking over her features.

"We are finishing much earlier today than normal," she said, "Is everything alright?"

Din shook his head.

"Everything is fine," he told her, "It's just Yang wanted to talk to me about something today and I can't really say no since she is the Queen."

Winter frowned lightly almost like she was remembering something, and for that moment, Din find himself thinking back to a few weeks ago when Yang had returned from Dragon riding. While it wasn't something out of the ordinary for her to do so, the expression he had seen upon her face back then worried him. He knew that they were a problem going on with the Mortalitasi and with Aslains ships getting attacked, something was brewing in Anima and he had a feeling it had to do with them.

"Yang seemed worried about something the other day," Winter spoke out.

He glanced at the girl.

"Really?"

"I've heard her arguing with Lapia about something," Winter said, "I didn't know what it was but it sounded serious."

Din glanced at her, seeing the worried expression upon the young woman's features, and seek to rid of them.

"How is your training with Arslan?" he asked.

Winter winced lightly.

"It's…fine," she answered, "We have been exploring more of the Fade and it's something so…mystical about the place. Like you can never truly see it for what it was. She told me to open my mind when I am within the Fade and yet, I can feel that I am only scratching the surface of what I can see in the Fade."

"Then you didn't have any visions?"

She shook her head.

"Only when I dream," Winter answered softly.

Din had never been good at exploring the Fade. His connection to it was relatively small and while he had no real talent in the magic of the Old Gods, he more than made it up with his talent in swordsmanship and from what people said about him, he was one of the best in Anima.

Winter then smiled lightly.

"I saw my sister last night," she said.

He blinked.

"How?"

The woman looked at her.

"You remember when I told you of my guide who sometimes allow me to see the past?" she asked him, earning a light nod from him, "Last night, I dreamed and saw my sister. She seemed sad somehow but there was this look in her eyes that reminded me of father…like the eyes of someone who carry a great weight upon her shoulders. I called out to her but she didn't hear me….foolish I know, I just wanted her to know that I was still alive…"

Din placed a hand upon her shoulder once more.

"You will be reunited with her," he told her, "and from what you've told me of her, she will receive you with open arms."

Winter had a sad smile upon her lips.

"One can only hope my friend…one can only hope."

The two of them parted at the entrance as Winter was probably going to return to her room to freshen up with a bath after the training but he had another goal in mind for this afternoon. After taking his own bath, he made his way toward Yang's chambers, curious as to why she would want to speak with him about. It wasn't that Yang never spoke with him before as she always cared for him since he was her son after all.

Thought one of the burning questions that had always burned him was about his father?

It was one of the things that she had always never talked about. The first time he talked about his father with her was when he was much younger, still a child when he first brought it up. They were with the Dragons that day he remembered it quite clearly.

"Was my father a Dragon rider as well?" he asked out of nowhere as Yang had been telling him about their family.

His mother paused lightly as she looked down at him surprised.

"your father?"

Din looked up at her from where he was seating.

"He was one, right? He must have died during the war in Remnant…that's why he is not here right?"

Yang had a light smile upon his face and it was now looking back to it, that he realized the light heartache that was in his mother's gaze that day. He thought about it for a few moments and probably whoever his father was had probably died a long time ago. Given the long lives his people it was rare that his people married outside of their own.

He reached the chambers of the Queen and knocked on the door for a brief second before stepping inside the room. The room was quite large, the light of the sun shining from the open window that was glaring within the room. He walked down the steps at the entrance, his eyes searching for her before he caught sight of the figure seating on the balcony.

"Mom?" he called out.

She turned her gaze toward him from where she was seating and waved him over to her. Din approached toward her finding her seating in a light robe as she gazed at him. There was a soft look upon her features as she was looking at him. The lone horn that grew from her head drew his gaze as well as the covered left arm she had.

"How was Winter's training?" she asked him taking a sip from the cup that was on the table in front of her.

"She has talent that's for certain," Din answered with a light thoughtful tone.

Yang nodded to herself.

"I'm glad to hear it."

"But this isn't what you wanted to know is it?" he asked her.

Yang smiled again glancing at him. Her eyes seem to take him, almost like she was searching for something upon his features. He caught those stares sometimes too over the years, almost like she was searching for something upon him. It made him wonders sometimes if he looked like his father and that maybe she was trying to see whoever he was on him.

"Do I look like him?" he asked her.

Yang blinked.

"What?"

"I noticed you sometimes look at me like that," he told her, "Like you're searching for something on my face…like you're searching for my father."

A soft chuckle escaped the woman.

"Have I become so predictable to you?" she asked.

"I just know you," he told her.

Yang turned her gaze away from him and toward the city again.

"You don't look like your father," she said, "You look more like my grandfather if the tales I've heard were truth…however, your voice and your mannerisms, they're a lot like your father at least in the brief time I had known him."

Din stared at her.

"What was his name?" he asked her, wanting to know.

Yang stayed silent for a moment.

"Your father…he was someone who was there for me when my family abandoned what it means to be a Xia Long," she told him avoiding the question, "at that time, they both fought to burn the ancient lands of Remnant to ashes and I had fought stop them…hence why I bear these."

She indicated the horn growing out of her head and her covered hand.

"But I think it's time for you to face the Trials my son," she said.

Din feel himself freeze in shock. His earlier frustration with his mother disappearing, replaced by shock and surprise at the words. His mother never had him face the Trials before, believing that he wasn't ready to truly become a Dragon Lord of Anima.

"You…You really think that I am ready?" he asked.

Yang's eyes were resolute.

"For centuries our blood had flown the Dragons into the heavens," she told him, "You carry the blood of the Dragon within you. It's in your blood."

Din had a light frown upon his face. For so long he had wished to have a Dragon of his own, a dragon to call his. It was something of the highest honor in Anima for those of the seven Dragon Lord Families to be able to ride Dragons and he was finally going to be able to do it, on his own Dragon stead.

Yang stood up from where she was seating down, placing the cup down upon the table. Now that she was standing in front of him, Din had sudden realization that he was taller than her. All his life, his mother had always seemed to be larger than life to him. As the lone woman who has the skill to call any Dragons to her side, she had always been…more than that.

But now, standing in front of her, and being taller than her, Din realized despite all the grand tales that surrounded her…she was still just as flesh and bone as he was. It was something that was always there right in front of him and yet now, discovering it again made it so…awe-inspiring.

"You never believed that I was ready before," he said looking at her, "What changed?"

Yang gave him a sad smile.

"Dear son," she said placing a hand upon his cheek, "In the past years I have been afraid to make you a Dragon Lord for the memories of what happened to both my brother and my father were too fresh for me…but I have realized that standing in your way is not the way to protect you. You are a Xia Long, of the blood of the Dragon. The only way you can become who you are…is to be as our family had done for centuries…"

She took his hand with her own.

"And that is to be a Dragon Lord of Anima."

Din stayed silent for a moment before tightening his grip upon her own.

"And I will," he said.

* * *

After that meeting and a few days later, Din and his mother were standing upon a platform staring up toward the Dragon mountain which rose in the distance. This was the place where the young would be Dragon Lords will walk up that mountains where the Dragons reside and claim one as one of their own, but they don't always make it down the mountain.

Around the duo were representative of the Dragon Lord families that ruled over Anima. As it was tradition within Anima, all of the Leading families sent out someone to bear witness to the moment when one will become a Dragon Lord. Din glanced at them taking in the colors of the Clans.

The Xia Long family as usual was in the gold and orange of their family with Yang dressed in the color and even, he was dressed in light armor of his family, the Dragon holding the burning heart emblazoned upon the armor.

They were the silver haired, purple eyed Valmar family who dressed in red and black leathers and robes. Din knew that they were rationalist and practiced incest, to keep their blood pure as they believed that's' how they control the Dragons.

"Din," Yang spoke drawing his gaze, "Are you ready to go?"

The young man nodded at her.

"Then go and find your Dragon," Yang said, "And remember…show the Dragon the respect it deserves, and you'll be fine."

The young man nodded before turning away from them walking up the stone path that lead up toward the mountain. He walked through the path by himself, which was filled with little bones and as he got closer to the top, he found the entrance. Two stone Dragons were standing guard on either side of the path, their mouths caught in their great roar. Din observed them for a few moments, before continuing on the path becoming less and less well made the higher, he goes.

A sudden screech drew his gaze toward it, finding a Dragon there looking down at him. He was fairy young, he noticed roughly the same size as a horse as it stared down at him for a few moments. Its scale was silver with many spikes growing from his back. With another screech, the Dragon took off into the air causing the wind to dance through his clothing.

It was still young, Din thought looking at the animal flying off to another part of the mountain. Shaking his head, the young man continued his path up and he didn't run into any other Dragons, thought he heard sound of wings batting against the wind and other screeches from the many that resided within this mountain.

Then, he reached an opening. It was wide enough that the sun shone down upon it. The sight that greeted him showed sign of human build structures all of them dragon themed in what he could see but weathered with age. They must have been built during the time of the First Dragon King, he mused marveled at the design that were upon the nearest stone.

However, his eyes caught sight of something that removed the wonder he was feeling.

The sight of a human skull half hidden by the dead grass around it. It was grinning in his direction, twin empty holes seem to burn into him, scorching him with the reminder of what would happen to him should he fail.

Din turned his attention away from the skull, moving forward once more as he glanced around himself. Rocks as high as trees littered the area around him, scorched black in some places and even some of them looked as it they had melted. Din knew that dragon fire was the only thing that could be powerful enough to even melt stone in such a fashion.

Then the young man raised his hand, a soft glow appearing around it. Din knew what he has to say now, standing here in the place where all the Dragon Lords of Anima had become Dragon Lords.

"Hear my Words, and Bear Witness to my Vows,

As I stand, A Son of the Dragon,

The Son of the Xia Long Dynasty,

I Pledge my Life and Honor,

To the God of Ash and Fire,

That I may honor my kin and my family,

In the Way of the Dragon,

For from the Fire we were born,

And to the Fire we shall return,

So Hear my Call."

As he was speaking, the magic that was within his palm grew bright and strong almost like a pulse as it continued to shine as bright and gold as the color of his House and of his family. The magic pulsed around him and then as he was finishing, a screech answered him.

Winds danced around him as a Dragon came to land behind him. Din turned to face the creature staring up at the large face that stared down at him. Its scale was bright red, almost glistering in the sun with two horns growing from its head, jaws filled with teeth that were easily as long as his arms.

It was a High Dragon, similar to his mother's.

The Dragon approached toward him; its snout reached out toward him as it smelled him. Din smelled ash upon its breath as well as blood. The Dragon probably just hunted before it came here to him. The two eyes were bright amber, as they stared at him, a feral intelligence shone behind those eyes as they observed him.

Then the Dragon pulled it's head back, opening his jaws as it glowed bright red from the fire gathering in his throat.

Din can feel fear rising through him at this. He knew that sometimes people don't come down from the mountain, and the skull he had seen earlier had been a prime example of that. However, as he stood there, he remembered his mother talking about the Dragons once.

"You should never try to dominate a dragon. For you would burn before you can think of doing anything else. It's a creature of freedom, and it would never give it up for something lesser in it's eyes. Show respect for it and as intelligent as they are, they will show you respect in return…after all, that's how every relationship starts…with respect."

Din stared at the large beast as it suddenly launched his flames out, however the Dragon didn't aim it at him. The flame burned so hot and bright; the young man had to cover his face from the heat that feel like its going to melt his skin off his bones. Then suddenly it was over as sudden as it had begun, causing him to remove his hand from his face to see what the Dragon had done.

One of the tall stones was completely melted upon the ground, glowing as red as the forge of a smith. Din stared at the molten stone for a few more moments before returning his gaze toward the Dragon in front of him. The power of a High Dragon is nothing short of awe-inspiring most of the time and he had seen his mother use it. He glanced at the Dragon noticing it watching him now.

Din now raised his own hand out toward the Dragon, reaching with his Aura toward the large creature. The red Dragon let out a growl probably feeling his Aura, but it leaned down again, sniffing at him. Din can feel something brushing against his mind, almost like a whisper of sort, as if someone had ran their fingers through his hair. However, he knew that was the Dragon in front of him doing this, the Dragon was accepting his attempt at connecting with him.

Then his hand touched his scaled snout. It was warm against his palm and the dragon let out a soft chortle as he touched him, the growl almost turning into a purr as the bond between them continued to form. He can feel the dragon within his mind now, almost like a pull he never knew was there but instantly recognizes.

"Will you allow me to dance in the sky with you, as my ancestors of old did long ago…_Bloodfyre?"_

The Dragon, now christened Bloodfyre, pulled back from his touch, the eyes staring at him as it let out a growl. He…Din was sure he was a he, turned to the side and lowered it's shoulder down for him to climb on. Din approached and slowly climbed upon his back, taking a seat. He held on the spikes as Boodfyre straightened up and then knowing his mind, the dragon took off into the sky.

Din tightened his grip upon the spikes as Bloodfyre climbed higher and higher, leaving the mountain behind completely. The wind danced through his hair as the young man now glanced around, gently guiding the dragon with his mind and Bloodfyre followed his commands. He sometimes rode upon a Dragon back with his mother but now, doing it on his own, he realizes just how better it was…

Bloodfyre then was starting to lower itself down upon the ground and Din took notice of the people that were looking at him approach and from within it, he saw his mother looking up at him with such pride and her gaze that he couldn't help but smile back at her.

The Dragon landed down in front of the people and let out a powerful screech and as Din stood up on his back, he lowered himself down upon the ground allowing him to jump down into the ground. Bloodfyre's head sniffed at him and let out a small chortle again.

His mother approached.

"When you left, you were but a man, a son," she said, "But you return a Dragon Lord of Anima."

She placed a pin upon his clothing, a pin that had the symbol of the Dragon upon it.

"Hail the new Dragon Lord," she said.

"_Hail the new Dragon Lord."_

Behind him, Bloodfyre screeched toward the heavens.

* * *

**Hope you have enjoyed this read.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	12. Winter 4

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic. Sorry for the long wait for this to come out again.**

**But anyway, enjoy the read.**

Chapter 107

Winter was in her room was the sun was going down that day. Din's training had finished much earlier today much to her surprise but she had taken the rest of the day to simply relax and ease her aching muscles. She had grown quite strong with the training that she was going through, something that her mother would have probably never allowed.

Cariel Schneider had been raised as a proper noble lady of Remnant, and would be caught dead trying to wield a weapon in her hands. She had grown up in Mistral in Eaglewing as her home, and Winter had never once seen the great keep where her mother's family once dwell but given everything that had happened so far, she found it less likely to ever see it again, now that she was no longer on her homeland as she was now on the continent in the far west of the her home. As far from home as one could ever be.

Winter dressed in her Anima style clothing before making her way back into her room. She thought back to the dream she had the previous night. She hadn't even been thinking about her sister at first, but then had found herself standing in a frozen landscape. Glancing around herself, Winter was wondering where she was before she caught sight of a figure not too far away from where she was.

As the figure walked closer, Winter noticed that they were hooded with the snow gently falling upon their hood marking the black clothing with white spots that stick to it. Winter wonder if she was seeing the past with her uncle Jelius once more but then the figure stopped walking and turned toward her direction, revealing their features to her.

Winter heart flip as she recognized the person beneath the hood.

"Weiss," she had instinctively called out.

But her sister made no indication to have heard her. The look in Weiss's eyes were different than she remembered from the last time they had met each other in the courtyard of White Castle, on the day she left for the Hunt. Her gaze had hardened and yet there was this familiarity to Weiss that Winter noticed as she observed her sister but she didn't think about it, wanting to reach out for her sister…

Wanting for all her heart to make her believe that she was okay…that she was alive, but before her hand could make connection with her sister, Winter woke up finding herself on her bed with her hand stretched out in the air in front of her.

Shaking her mind of the memory, the young woman knew that she will have to go to the Fade again and learn more about the past and whatever her Guide wanted her to see. The training she was doing with Arslan were showing progress for she was able to access the Fade as quickly as one would be breathing; thought she still use her staff as a tether for herself in the real world instead of being there in the Fade.

After a light meal, Winter made her way toward her staff and picking the object up. The gift from Ruby had been a godsend to her, feeling it hum beneath her finger as her Aura surged through the ash white wood. The Elfwood responded to her will so easily that she couldn't help the small smile growing upon her lips.

She had become proficient at using the weapon in her hands and with her Aura training going on with Arslan, Winter feel like there need to be more to accomplish but somehow, the answers she needed were always right outside of her reach.

With a deep breath, Winter focused upon herself and then the world around her transformed into light as she was once again transported into the Immaterial World. Looking around herself, Winter found that it was a forest that was taking shape around her. Blue leaves danced above her causing the young woman to look up at them as her own memories tugged at her. She remembers this place as being the blue flowered forest that surrounded White Castle, a familiar sight she knows from always seeing the forest out of her bedroom window. Winter walked by herself for a few moments, looking around for what she needed to see here and it didn't take her long to find it.

The Faunus woman from before was riding upon a horse, guiding the animal into a light trope as she was coming to a stop. Her golden eyes shone as she searched the area around her for a few moments, her faunus ears flickering upon her head almost as if she was listening for something. Winter observed her now that she was so close to her.

She was wearing leather now, with a shoulder cape, as black as her hair, and she looked older than when she last saw her too. The Faunus woman also had a sword at her waist, a plain looking one and Winter had some idea that it was just as sharp for when she needed it. The woman then, stepped down from the horse and tied the animal to a nearby tree before making her way forward through the trees.

Winter followed her.

The Faunus woman walked with purpose for some time before she came out to a small river that was running through the trees. There was another horse there, a brown one and as she was approaching, the horse raised it's head looking at her direction. The woman approached it and gently patted the animal for a few moments before turning her attention toward the white-haired figure that sat by himself.

"Jarus told you where I was," the white-haired man spoke.

"He is worried about his big brother," the Faunus woman answered him.

The man, now Winter realized was Jelius didn't even turn around to greet her. The woman let out a soft sigh realizing that he wasn't going to budge either, approached toward him and came to stand in front of him. Jelius had a beard now, Winter realized as he looked at the face of the man that was in front of her. He looked older too, and yet in his eyes there were such misery that it was visible to all who stared at him.

"Oh Jelius," the woman whispered softly, taking notice of his pain.

The man looked away from her, unable to keep his gaze upon her.

"It's been a year since…and yet, my heart still longs for her," he said softly.

"My heart cry for her as well," the woman answered him.

Something upon Jelius's face must have shown something for the woman approached him and gently took the Crown Prince in a hug, holding his head toward her breast. Jelius didn't even fight the hug at all, leaning against her as his shoulder shook from the pain he was feeling. They were both grieving, Winter knew. She knew Jelius was to marry someone and now, it seems that a tragedy had stopped that from happening.

"I hope you can forgive me," the woman spoke, "For not being there when you needed me…when you both needed me."

Jelius removed himself from the hug as he stood up. His blue eyes stared down at her and while there was sadness, there was a gentleness about it.

"She had released you from her service," he told her, "That was what all three of us had agreed together after we wedded..."

"I know what we agreed upon," she said shaking her head, "But it doesn't make it right in my heart."

The Prince only shook his head before walking toward the edge of the river. He was looking out toward the water with an almost thoughtful expression upon his features.

"Do you remember when we first met?" he spoke out, "You were standing knee-deep into the water, fishing with your hands. It feels like a lifetime ago now."

"It had been only two years Jelius," she said coming to stand beside him.

The two stood together for a long while before the man turned toward her, placing a hand upon her shoulder. The Faunus woman looked at him and he gave her a small smile and she answered it.

"I'm glad you have returned, my friend."

"Of course," she said, "I know where my place is now and that is to be by your side…if you would have me."

Jelius frowned lightly.

"What do you mean?" he asked, "Weren't you going to return home?"

The Faunus woman let out a scoff.

"I have nothing waiting for me there," she said, "If I return my father will probably force me to marry to strengthen the Clan but I feel that is not my path. It was the entire reason I left in the first place. All my life, I have wanted to see what Remnant had to offer and I have made good friends there…even among the Schnee."

Jelius had that light smile upon his lips as he observed her.

"I don't think I'll have the strength to return even if I wanted to," she told him softly.

Jelius nodded, patting her on the shoulder again.

"Then, I hope you enjoy your stay in Atlas," he told her with a light smile.

He walked off leaving the woman to stare at his back and while he never saw her face, Winter did. She saw the longing that was in her eyes as she gazed at the young man and in that moment, Winter knew the real reason why the Faunus woman returned.

She returned because she loved him.

_A flutter of wings…_

The world had changed the next moment Winter blinked. She was no longer in the forest of the blue trees but back in White Castle. It was the great hall where the grand balls took place. Everyone within the room was dressed in their best clothing and it would seem a dance was taking place within the area. Winter was filled with a deep nostalgia as she observed the familiar gathering in front of her. She had participated to them so many times in the past that she was looking at something that she knew very well.

While it was a dance on the surface but the true game of politics was being played tonight as well. Lords who were exchanging favors, whispering secrets to each other over the music and even the ladies of the many nobles' houses that were present eyeing potential matches that will elevate their Houses…

The Great Game as many liked to call it.

Winter's found the Faunus woman quickly since she was literally standing right beside her. Her golden eyes were observing the festivities with something akin to boredom. She was dressed in finest clothing however while appearing feminine upon her lithe form, even at a glance you will know this woman was a warrior as her sword as hanging at her waist.

No one approached her, thought she noticed the looks that the Faunus was getting by being here…but not as many as Winter expected. Seeing her must be a familiar sight then, she recalled. The Faunus woman's eyes however, were glancing up toward the direction of the large dance floor where Prince Jelius was dancing with a young woman and from how their expression where, the duo were making conversation.

"Not enjoying the festivities Layla?"

It was her father, Winter noticed with a jolt looking at the man. He had a small smirk upon his face that was so similar to Whitley that she couldn't help but stare at the man. He was wearing his finest too. The white and blue of the Schnee House color complimented his form well and given his pale skin, silver white hair and bright blue eyes, it was easy for him to grasp any attention he requires.

"My Prince," the woman, Layla greeted, "The festivities are a delight…and I would have enjoyed them more if it wasn't the sixth one this month alone."

Jarus chuckled.

"Well you chose to stay remember," he reminded her, "This is what living with royalties is like. Festivities, politics and well, more politics."

Layla glanced at him with a raised eyebrow before turning her gaze toward Jelius.

"Who is that woman he is dancing with?" she asked.

"That's the daughter of the Lunestar family in Mistral," Jarus spoke out, "They're an old family with deep roots in the South. It's not usual for them to make a play in the Game. I heard House Schneider is making a play as well."

Layla glanced at him, "That's your cousin family branch, right? I heard Sir Young mention them before."

Jarus nodded.

"They are," he said, "The Blood of the Pale King run in their veins as well. As the story goes, a bastard of House Schnee founded it after putting end to a rebellion there. For his services, the Schnee King of that time shed him of his bastard status and gave him a name, Schneider. Since then, the two families have always been close."

Layla frowned.

"Do they want Jelius to marry Cariel Schneider?"

Winter blinked at her mother's name, keeping her attention upon the conversation taking place in front of her. However, before Jarus could answer the room was filled with applause drowning whatever words he had said. Jelius's dance was finished as the Prince and the lady he was dancing inclined to each other before they separated.

"It's been in the talks," Jarus spoke out.

A flash of something sparked within Layla's eyes but her father never saw it. Winter however did notice the myriad of emotions dancing within those golden eyes of the Faunus.

"I think I'll turn in early tonight," she said to him.

Jarus looked confused at her but the young man nodded. Layla left the room and Winter followed after her, walking through the familiar corridor of White Castle until the two of them reached a familiar garden within White Castle. Winter remember spending a lot of time within that very garden, walking through them and even walking with her mother.

Layla however walked straight toward the railing leaning against it. The young woman had both hands upon the railing almost like she was angry at herself from how tense her shoulders were. Winter slowly approached her…and heard her softly whisper.

"…Old gods give me strength," she whispered, "How can my heart long so strongly for him?"

She shook her head, a soft sigh escaping her lips. She wasn't alone for a long time for Jelius appeared at the other end of the area. Hearing him approach, Layla turned to face him. Jelius didn't even say anything only crossing the space between them and then taking her lips with his own.

The two kissed each other fervently as Layla sink into him gripping his clothing with a death grip almost like he was going to disappear within her arms. His arms were around her shoulders as the two continued to kiss…

"Jelius…," Layla whispered, breaking the kiss her eyes staring at him, "How long have you…?"

"I should ask you the same," Jelius answered, his gaze as intense as her own.

Layla didn't say anything for she simply took his lips with her own again…

The world fell away from Winter's gaze as she found herself back into her own body again, feeling shock and surprise rushing through her body. When she had heard her father call out Layla's name way back then when she was with Ruby, she didn't realize that the woman had such a connection with her family. Since her father hardly mentioned her when she was growing up, there was a good chance that the woman had perished and from what she was seeing, it was before the War in the North happened.

However, for a Faunus to fall in love with the Crown Prince of Remnant and for him to return that love…

Winter turned her gaze toward the white eagle seating upon a tree above her, staring down toward her with his bright blue eyes. The guide had been showing her all of these things that concern her family.

"Maybe one day it will make sense as to why you're showing me all of this," she said softly.

The bird crooned before taking flight and disappearing into the distance. At the same time, the howl of a wolf sing and somehow, it filled her heart with warmth.

* * *

**Hope you have enjoyed that.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	13. Octavia 1 & Ozpin 1

**Hey guys, sorry for no update, but anyway here is a new chapter.**

**Enjoy the read.**

Chapter 13

Octavia Ember was observing the location in front of her with a frown upon her features. The young Huntress stood still in the snow was slowly falling around her and the men she had with her. With her hood up, the woman raised a hand and with a single signal, she had her men moving forward as the others were fanning around the area so that they could completely encircled the cave that was in front of them.

After many days of torture and interrogation, the Bat Faunus they had captured during the assault upon the White Peaks have finally revealed everything they need to know. About the group of Faunus that was camping out in the Frostbite Woods. She had wasted no time getting a garrison assembled and storming toward the location that the Faunus had described to them.

They had even found the passageway that was underneath the Chains, and Octavia was completely shocked as to how they had managed to miss it in the pass and that no one seems to be aware of its existence on their side of the Chains. It would explain how so many Faunus had managed to get pass them without being detected in the past. While the Hunt had managed to stop them from getting farther into the Cold Haven, at least it finally solved the mystery of how they managed to do it.

Octavia glanced at her companion.

"It's all quiet," she said with her hand upon her blade.

"The men are in position," her companion told her.

"Keep your weapons ready," she said, "I'm going in."

The man nodded and Octavia sneaked forward moving slowly through the area, at least as slowly as she could within the snow-covered ground. They were barely any sunlight with how overcast it had been for weeks now, nothing that was unusual here in the Frozen North. Octavia's attention however was less on the surroundings that were around her, more on the sight of the cave that was in front of her.

They were no sound coming from within it at all, save only the whisper of the wind that danced through the tree branches above her. With her hand upon her blade, Octavia entered inside the cave and it was as dark but it was also quiet and empty.

They were no sound of the Faunus anywhere.

However, there was sign that this place was lived in. they were burned firewood littering the ground as well as abandoned camping materials littering everywhere. She glanced around herself, taking in the sight for a few moments before turning around and walking out of the cave back into the snow-covered ground outside.

"They've gone," she said.

"Do we give chase?" one of the Huntsman asked her.

Octavia glanced at the Frostbite woods again around them. From what she had seen inside that cave, the Faunus had been gone for days, probably ever since they had attacked their Fort. She narrowed her eyes lightly before making her way toward her horse and climbing upon it.

"No," she said, "They've got days ahead of us. It won't serve us any purpose getting killed out there. We head for Beacon. Captain Nebula will want to know of our finding."

The group nodded at her and with a single nod, she rode forward the group following after her as they galloped away through the snow, leaving the cave behind. The ride was mostly silent, save for the wind that danced through her hair. Octavia was pissed that she missed her chance at killing that redhead Faunus who took Dew's life, her best friend. The two of them had joined the Hunt together after all they had been friends since youth.

Dew had been a whore when they had first met, but they had been a fire within that girl that was that of a warrior and so when she made the offer, Dew had accepted, not wanting to spend her life that will use her body for pleasure. Of course, Dew was no warrior with her lithe body but Octavia had made a warrior out of her and in the years that followed, the duo had become inseparable as sisters.

Until that night when the Faunus attacked and Dew was taken from her.

She remembers finding Dew on the ground with her throat sliced, her eyes a beautiful shade of emeralds were staring without seeing. Octavia always loved her eyes but seeing them that night empty of the life that always shone behind them had stung more than any wound she ever received. She had wanted to slice that Faunus throat open in revenge but Nebula's words were absolute in White Peaks.

However, it had given her the chance to exact her revenge against the Faunus, unleashing all of her hatred and pain unto the Bat Faunus until he talked and by then, he was already missing many fingers and even his balls had been cut off during the interrogation. Now, his body was rotting somewhere at the foot of the mountain when they tossed him over when he died, food for the wild animals that reside the Frozen North.

It didn't take long before they cleared the Frostbite Woods, riding through the large open area that leads up toward the Gate of Beacon. The horns rung above them announcing their arrival. Octavia's eyes were fixed upon the gate which slid open as they rode forward and through the tunnel that was built beneath the massive Gate of the Chain and into the courtyard of Beacon. The woman glanced around herself taking in the numerous huntsman and Huntress walking around, some of them glancing at her while other continued on their business.

Octavia descended from her horse as well as her men and her attention caught Nebula approaching toward her with Glynda Goodwitch following after her. The woman turned toward her as they approached.

"I wasn't expecting you Ember," Nebula told her.

"I didn't send a raven," she said, "However, I have news that you will like to know about. Is there a place that we can talk?"

The woman seems surprised at the question but she nodded before indicating her to follow after her. The group left the courtyard behind making their way back into the Keep of Beacon and into one of the empty rooms. Octavia glanced around herself for a few moments taking in the table and the fire that was at the heart, bathing the room in warmth.

"I saw a lot of soldiers that aren't Huntsmen among us," she said.

"The soldiers of the North had been here for weeks preparing to defend the Gate if needs be," Nebula answered her, "With Qrow's report of 400,000 Faunus coming this way, we best be ready for when they arrive."

Glynda was as frosty as ever, as her expression betrayed nothing of her thoughts. Octavia had never seen a woman as frosty as she.

"Why were you in the Frozen North?" she asked.

Octavia glanced at her, "As you know, White Peaks was attacked by a group of Faunus who had somehow managed cross the Chains. We captured one during the battle and Captain Nebula had me deal with the animal as I saw fit."

She took a breath.

"He revealed everything. The secret passageway the Faunus used that exist in the Chains, and we even went to their hideout in the Frostbite Woods but they've been gone for days it seems."

"For days?"

"Aye," Octavia answered, "Probably ever since they've attacked us, they've fled back to the Frozen North."

Nebula stayed silent.

"Did you figure out why they come this close?" she asked.

Octavia glanced at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been discussing it with the Lord Commander," Nebula said, "From how the attack had happened, I am starting to think that it wasn't planned. They were too few of them that night to truly take the Fort, and their sudden retreat…"

Nebula looked up at her.

"Their goal was never the Fort," she said, "Qrow believed they were here as a vanguard of some sort but for what…it stills elude us."

Octavia smiled lightly.

"It won't elude you no longer," she said.

Confusion appeared upon both women's faces. Then there was a knock on the door before they were allowed to enter. Two Huntsmen entered inside the room, however, with them was the young form of a young redhead who had a frown upon her face.

"Ilia?" Glynda said surprised.

"What's going on Octavia?" Nebula asked, giving her a searching look.

"The revelation of the Faunus hideout was not the only thing our prisoner revealed," Octavia said, looking at Ilia, "He told me that they've sent a spy within our ranks… A Faunus that could pass for a human so that it wouldn't arouse suspicions among us."

"You think she is the spy?" Glynda asked.

"I've got a pretty good description of her from the Bat," Octavia said looking at those storm gray eyes of Ilia, "She is a Chameleon Faunus, able to change her skin color to blend in with the environment. The only Faunus type that don't have animal like features upon their body."

Ilia was staring at her, and despite the defiance that was upon her features, she couldn't hide the shadow of fear that was appearing upon her features. A light smirk appeared upon Octavia's face as she observed the young woman across her, noticing the fear that was visible to her gaze.

"Are you certain of this?" Nebula asked, standing up.

"I am," Octavia said.

"Then take her to the Black Cells," Glynda spoke, "We must inform Ozpin of this."

The two Huntsmen pulled the girl…no, the Faunus away to drag her away to the Black Cells of Beacon.

* * *

Lord Commander Ozpin was walking the rampart along with Qrow when they approached him. The two men were in conversation and they stopped when Octavia, along with Nebula and Glynda approached them. The man had a confused expression upon his features as he stared at them and even Qrow looked confused at their appearance here.

"Did something happen?" he asked with a light frown upon his face.

"Lord Commander, we found a Faunus spy within our ranks," Nebula spoke out.

The man narrowed his eyes.

"Are you certain of this?"

"I am," Nebula said with a stern look, "My second in command Octavia found them."

Ozpin glanced at her.

"And how did you find this out?" Qrow asked, "I doubt the Faunus would do anything to arouse suspicions if there is a spy among us."

"During the attack on White Peaks," Octavia said, "We managed to capture one of the Faunus. We tortured him for information and before he died, he revealed information about the Faunus who attacked us. We found a secret passageway underneath the Chains that led straight out into the Frozen North…It's probably why so many Faunus have been getting through right under our watch."

"I had theory that they've been getting through somehow," Ozpin said, "I never realized that something like that would exist on the Chains itself…"

"Do not worry Lord Commander," Octavia said, "I have people set up to watch that entrance. No one would be able to get through it without us noticing anymore."

"I see," Ozpin said, "What else did you find?"

"We found where the Faunus has been staying," Octavia said, "But it had been empty…probably left weeks ago around the same time as the attack happened on White Peaks. The Faunus also revealed the Faunus that was hidden in our midst. A chameleon Faunus he called her. Instead of having animal parts, they can change their skin to match their environments."

"I've ran into some of them before," Qrow said, with a light frown, "So we had one of those in our ranks. They could pass as human without the extra appendages…so who is it?"

"Ilia," Glynda spoke out.

Ozpin let out a small sigh again.

"The girl was unusually skilled for an orphan," Qrow told him.

Ozpin turned away from them and came to lean on the railing staring out toward the courtyard in front of him. They were Huntsmen and Huntresses walking around along with soldiers of the North that were staying there to help them. Lord Port had and Lord Stallion were good on their promise of helping them prepare for the upcoming battle as many war machines were being built on top of the Gate as well as upon the mountains around them.

"If we managed to capture her then the enemy wouldn't have any way of getting information from her," he said, "We have no way of knowing what she sent out to her Faunus allies…"

"Even if she sends word," Glynda said, "There isn't anything that they could do. Our men have better equipment, and the soldiers from House Port and House Stallion are well trained. The Hunt have made progress with training with our Aura as Weiss had started to teach us…"

Ozpin turned toward them.

"Then we continue our preparations," he said looking at them all, "I will speak with the prisoner and maybe I will have a talk with her and maybe learn what she has planned to do here."

Octavia frowned.

"We're not going to torture her for information?"

Ozpin only gave her a look before walking off leaving them.

"Oz don't do torture," Qrow told her, "He is a silver tongue after all…he won't need to."

* * *

OZPIN

* * *

The Black cells of Beacon were built into the ground of the Keep. He had been there before long ago when it was time to execute traitors to the Hunt and others who broke their vows. The cells were mostly empty now a days, with only the cold and the whispers of the wind as the lone residents. The Lord Commander walked down the stairs that led down the cells, finding a torch was lighting up the way.

The ice from the familiar cold of Frozen North was littering the walls and the floor as the Lord Commander continued to walk through. He was used to the slippery part of the ice having spent more than twenty years in this place, knowing only ice and snow. His footsteps were echoing in the silence as he walked until he came to a stop at the cell where the prisoner was.

A Huntress stood on the other side of it, to keep guard with his own torch anchored into the wall. The woman turned toward him as he approached, giving him a bow.

"Lord Commander," she said.

"How is our prisoner?" he asked, giving the dark cell a look.

"As silent as a grave," Coco answered, "Hasn't said a word since we brought her in yesterday."

Ozpin observed the cell.

In the light of the torch, he could make out the bed and the figure that was seating upon it. Ilia was not even looking toward their direction at all and the young woman had wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm from the cold.

"Give a moment alone with her," he said giving Huntress a glance.

Coco looked like she was about to object but she held her tongue. The woman gave him a light bow before leaving, her footsteps echoing down the hallway before the distant sound of a door closing put an end to them. Now there was nothing but the muted silence around the Lord Commander who turned his attention back toward the cell once more.

"Your allies have fled back into the Frozen North weeks ago," he started, "Probably ever since the attack on White Peaks…but I guess you would know all about that don't you?"

He paused waiting if she was going to say anything but Ilia didn't even look like she acknowledge him, but Ozpin wasn't worried.

"I'm curious as to why you stayed behind," he continued, "You must have heard that the attack failed and could have probably disappeared before we even knew what had happened. Your type is quite good at doing that…to able to change your skin into the color of the background to blend in and without the obvious extra bits from the rest of your race, you could almost pass as one of our own."

The man hummed lightly.

"I wonder what was your plan now that you stayed?" he thought out loud, "If a battle came here then there won't be much you can do. Sure, you might be able to kill a few of my men, however, you will be caught and killed…but I doubt you were thinking of something like that…"

"Was it true?"

Her sudden voice caused him to stop. Ozpin turned his gaze toward Ilia finding her staring at him. The glow of the torch reflected in her eyes like small red jewels.

"Was what true?"

"That the Huntress Weiss was going to help my people?"

"It was," Ozpin admitted, "She bargained for you against the Lords of the North to allow your people through the Gate to save your kind from the Grimm. I don't think I have ever seen someone so passionate about helping the Faunus of the Frozen North than she…and yet, your kind still killed her."

Ozpin narrowed his eyes at her.

"Maybe if she were alive…they would be hope," he said, "But your kind killed her, the girl who extended her hand toward you to help you through and you killed her. It's hard to say if she would be successful in her attempts but she had the best chance to do so…"

Ilia looked away at that.

"Adam wanted to kill her," she said simply, "He was jealous of her taking away his beloved's attention."

Ozpin frowned, thinking back to Weiss's words about her time in the Frozen North and the one Faunus that was with her during the entire time. He remembers the name well enough to know it wasn't Adam.

"Blake," he said causing Ilia to jump in surprise, "Weiss mentioned she made a friend among your people…then I guess it really was true…"

Ozpin stayed silent for a moment and was about to talk some more when the sound of door slamming open drew his attention away from Ilia. Coco had returned and the young woman was in a hurry. He turned toward her.

"What is it Coco?" he asked.

"They're here," the woman said, "The Faunus…they've started to step out from the Frostbite Woods."

Ozpin blinked in surprise at the words. It was too soon for the Faunus to be reaching the Gate with how much people they had in their ranks. He chanced a glance toward Ilia noticing the Faunus girl was standing up, a surprised expression upon her features. It was all he needed to know that she wasn't expecting them to arrive either.

"Let's go," he said.

He left the black cell rushing down the empty hallway and into the courtyard once more where it was filled in a flurry of activities. A horn was blowing somewhere form the top of the Gate, blasting in warning of what was about to happen.

"Where is Glynda and Qrow?" he asked.

"They headed at the top of the Gate Lord Commander," Coco said, "Qrow told me to come and warn you about the situation."

The Lord Commander looked up at the Gate for a moment before turning his gaze toward her.

"Find Lord Stallion and Lord Port," he said, "Tell them to meet me up at the top of the Gate."

"Yes Lord Commander," Coco said before hurrying off to accomplish her task.

Ozpin now moved straight toward the tunnel that will lead up straight toward the top of the Gate all this time, his head running through the many scenarios that he had about this moment. It was still too soon for them to reach here this quickly. He had expected 400,000 of them would take longer but it seems the Faunus speed in the snow is much more than he had anticipated.

He stepped out on top of the Gate, the wind dancing through his hair from where he stood. It was a gray day with the clouds promising a summer storm with how heavy they looked almost completely black above them and then the man made his way toward the edge where Glynda and Qrow were standing.

He looked down at the Faunus and find himself blinking in surprise.

_They're far fewer of them, _he thought surprised.

He had expected more really but the mass of blackness he could see moving from the Frostbite Woods was much smaller than he anticipated. Around him people were aiming their arrows down toward the Faunus and he can hear Octavia and Nebula giving orders to get ready for battle.

Then the Faunus stopped moving, far enough that the arrows wouldn't reach them and Ozpin continued to observe, noticing something odd about them.

"They don't look like they came for a fight," Qrow noted.

He was right.

He couldn't see much warriors among them at all. He didn't see weapons either and there was no sign of anything resembling a form of attack among the Faunus that he was observing.

Then one moved forward, ahead of the rest.

"HOLD YOUR ARROWS," Qrow yelled out.

Ozpin focused upon the long rider. It seemingly was riding a white horse, dressed in dark clothing and as the man continued to observe, he slowly starts to realize that the rider was wearing Huntress clothing…

"That person is dressed as one of us," Glynda said, "Are we being mocked?"

Then the rider did something that caused Ozpin to widen his eyes in shock.

"_Impossible."_

* * *

**Hope you have enjoyed that bit.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	14. Blake 2

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fic.**

**Enjoy the read.**

Chapter 14

Pain was something that Blake Belladonna was familiar with.

She remembers pain from when she was a child, learning on how to use a weapon in training. She remembers just how sore her body would feel after a particularly harsh day of training, thought living here in the Frozen North, every day of training was a harsh day.

She remembers the pain from when she was wounded from a Hunt, how her mother had used herbs and healing Aura to sooth the pain. She remembers the pain she felt when the Grimm killed people she knew and was wounded from their attacks.

Yet, none of them compared to the pain of losing her father.

She had woken up from her long slumber, with her mother seating at her side. Blake blinked for a few moments feeling weak from how long she had slumbered. Her mother's attention was drawn toward her by the sounds she made and with tears in her eyes, she had taken her weak daughter into a hug, whispering thanks to the Gods for allowing her to live once more.

At the time, Blake's memories of what had happened were hazy and tied with emotions of fear, adrenaline and other moments. She had learned then that Weiss had come and helped them fight back the Faunus and using her Aura to create an entire Army. It was thanks to her that they managed to survive the latest Grimm attack.

But the price of surviving came with a lot of losses, and one of them being her father.

This pain of losing her father was something Blake had never experienced before. She remembers the last time she saw her father, the look of desperation that was upon his face right before the battle. It was so heartbreaking to think that she will never see him again. She wished she had spent more time with the man and now that he was gone, she would never had the chance to talk to her father again, to learn from his experiences and even just to spent a evening reminiscing about the past.

And somehow this feel more terrifying than the Grimm.

In the past, Blake always looked forward on what she needs to do because she knew that her father was there to stand and keep her home safe. She knew that the man was there to be a voice of reason whenever there was doubt within herself. She was feeling a pain that she never experienced before and she didn't know what to do with herself yet.

She had remained with her mother as she was said to stay in bed since she was still weak from being asleep for so long. They had set up camp somewhere close to a forest, as she could see the trees from where she was lying down. The wind was cold but the fire within the tent was keeping her warm and since she was under some fur, she was well enough to keep herself warm.

Her Aura had recovered as well and the wound that she had on her wrist from the bite of the Grimm, something she believed would take some months to fully healed, was almost completely gone, save for the light scaring against her skin.

"Weiss's companion did that," her mother told her when she noticed her staring at the wound.

Blake turned her gaze toward the woman as she was working upon giving her some food. Her mother, Kali was still feeling the grief of losing her father and she sometimes saw her crying when she thought she was alone or thought that Blake was asleep.

"I had expected it to take some time before it healed like this," she said turning her gaze back toward her arm.

"So did I," Kali spoke out as she approached, "The healings of the Maidens are powerful."

Blake glanced at her, suddenly apprehensive.

"A Maiden? Like in the Awasha's stories?"

Her mother nodded. Blake was confused.

How did Weiss find a Maiden in the first place? The last time she had seen the white-haired girl was when she had given her the dagger before they parted way. Weiss should have been on the other side of the Gate, fighting for her people's right so that they could walk through that Gate…why was she here in the Frozen North?

Blake was curious and she will have her answer one time or another.

She pulled the cover off of her body and while she shivered lightly at the blast of cold against her skin, her Aura and the warm fire was enough for her to dress herself. She had gained strength enough from rest to be able to walk around again. Her body felt stiff from lying down all this time, even cracking some bones as she twisted her shoulders and in no time at all, she was wearing her fur once more.

She glanced around herself for some more, looking for the dagger that Weiss had given her.

"You're searching for this?"

She turned finding her mother holding the blade.

"Yes," she said walking toward her.

Kali looked at the weapon for a few moments before sheathing it. She extended it toward her and Blake took hold of it.

"She sat by your side when you were unconscious," Kali told her, "Even when the Maiden said you were out of danger, she still sat there, like a silent protector."

Blake looked at her mother, a strange feeling squeezing her chest.

"She told me about your time traveling with her," Kali continued, "Something I came to understand from her stories is that she cares deeply about you…probably as much you care for her."

"Mother…,"

"She is the reason why you came to talk to me about my feelings about your father isn't she?" Kali asked, her tone light.

Blake stayed silent for a moment, thinking about that conversation she had with her mother. It almost feels like a lifetime ago, given what had happened that day. She nodded lightly, her grip tightening upon the handle of the dagger in her hand.

"Go," Kali said with a light tap upon her shoulder, "I'm sure she'll be glad to see that you are awake."

Blake looked at her mother but the woman was already moving away to do some work within the tent. She stared at the older woman for a few more moments before turning away and walking out of the tent and into the cold itself. There were activities within the camp as Faunus were lighting up fire around them to keep themselves warm. She glanced around herself taking in the sight as to understand to where they were at the moment and then recognition flashed within her.

The Frosted Pines were known to be in Huntsmen territory and with the Hunt having abandoned the Frozen North, there was no one to watch these lands from her people. In the past, none of her people would dare come through this area in fear of encountering the Huntsmen and Huntresses of the Hunt. With her people being there, it actually makes her realize just how time had changed these past months.

"Blake?"

Her name drew her attention before she was suddenly engulfed into a hug. She stumbled backward for a few steps as she took in the weight that fell against her. A familiar scent filtered into her nose and she realize just who had hugged her.

"Velvet," she said.

The younger girl stepped back from the hug, tears in her eyes.

"I was worried when Myriam said you were not awake yet," she said, "But I am glad that you're finally moving around."

Blake smiled at her friend, "I'm sorry for worrying you."

Velvet returned the smile.

"C'mon," she said, "There is some space by the fire."

Blake followed her friend, wanting to know exactly what had been happening in the days she was bed ridden. As she approached, she quickly recognized Sun thanks to his familiar blond hair and there was a new face seating beside him, dressed much like how the people on the other side of the Gate dressed. However, what really drew her gaze was that it was a Faunus woman.

The antler horns were small upon the blue hair that was falling upon her shoulders and the woman was in conversation with Sun as the young was probably telling her some out landing story of his. As they approached, the Faunus woman looked toward her, black eyes instantly noticing her. Seeing his audience was distracted, Sun turned as well and his eyes found her and they widen.

"You're awake?" he said standing up.

"I am," Blake told him, "I noticed that we were at the Frosted Pines."

Sun nodded taking a seat as she seated beside him.

"We have been there for a day or so," he told her, "Keep expecting Huntsmen and Huntresses to come riding out in troves to fight against us but so far, nothing."

"Weiss did say that the Hunt had abandoned the Frozen North," Velvet pipped.

Blake blinked for a moment before glanced at the woman across her.

"You're the Maiden?" she asked.

Myriam gave her a light nod.

"Wait…you're a Maiden?" Sun said shocked as he stared at the woman.

Velvet had a shocked expression as well as she stared at the woman called Myriam. The Faunus let out a sigh, almost like she was annoyed or something.

"I was trying to keep it quiet," she said, "Try not to spread it around."

"I'm sorry," Blake said, feeling bad all of a sudden, "I thought people knew who you were."

Myriam looked at her with a small smile.

"You didn't do anything wrong," she said, "I'm glad that you're finally on your feet Blake Belladonna. Your mother was really worried about you not waking up, and I must say, I was curious as well. Never before one had never woken up late after I healed them."

Blake shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know," she said, "How long are we staying here?"

It was Sun who answered, "Probably till tomorrow morning."

Blake nodded to him glancing around herself for a moment.

"Where's Weiss?"

"She was here a moment ago," Velvet said, "But left with that large wolf of hers. Didn't say where she was going but from how she looked…I'd say she is pretty serious about something."

"Did something happen?"

Myriam glanced at her, "Not particularly, but we've been hearing wolves howling these past few days when we moved around so Weiss went to see what it was…"

Blake's eyebrow went up at that.

"And you let her go alone?"

"She has that giant wolf with her," Myriam told her, "Dust won't let anything happen to her and given his size, I doubt many animals in the Frozen North would want to cross him."

Blake was a little bit worried for her friend. She had wanted to talk to her about everything that had happened so far. She remembers seeing Weiss just before she passed out from her injuries and the clear worry that had been in those blue eyes were what stuck with her even when she was unconscious. She somewhat remembers dreaming of eyes like that looking at her with an emotion that she couldn't name…

"She went that way if you're looking for her," Myriam told her.

The Faunus had indicated the forest behind her. Blake gave the woman a curious look but Myriam only had a light twinkle in her eyes as she stared back.

"I'm sure she'll be delighted to see you on your feet," she continued, "I know she has been worried about you."

Blake gave her a sharp nod and then with a small smile and waves at her friends, she went out to find Weiss. She walked for quite a bit, the sound of the Faunus came fading in the distance like background noises in the back of her mind. The Frosted Pines were unusually silent this time of the year and with the snow sticking upon the branches that hung low from above her.

Blake fingered the dagger lightly at her waist, wondering what she will be saying to Weiss. She had question for her that's certain but she can't help but feel how warm her heart was at the thought of seeing the white-haired girl yet again. Letting out a soft breath, Blake turned her attention forward once more, glancing through the trees around her for a few moments before a sound drew her attention.

Her ears flickered, listening at the direction of the sound and hear a familiar breathing that she remembers from spending time with the person. Blake walked forward until she found the person she was looking for and feel her eyes widen in shock.

Weiss was leaning against a tree but it wasn't what shocked her. She noticed a couple of direwolves there as well. They were large almost the size of full-grown horses, their fur the color of grayish skies and the other was white as the snow around them. Weiss must have heard her gasp for the girl turned toward her and then those blue eyes found her own.

Weiss's seem to go still as she observed her almost like she couldn't believe she was actually here. Blake stared back at her, taking in the girl. It's strange just how much she has missed her, Blake realized. Weiss quickly moved forward and then took her a full hug causing Blake to blink in surprise at the hug but then, she returned it with equal force.

"Thank the Gods," Weiss whispered softly.

"Weiss," Blake whispered, taking the familiar scent.

The two stayed like that for another few seconds before they stepped back from the hug. Weiss's eyes met her own as they searched her features almost like she was searching for something. Blake of her own stared back at the pale skinned girl. Weiss didn't look any different than the last time they had met each other. Her white hair still in the same ponytail it always was, the pale skin that she always known.

"Weiss…how are you even here?" she asked looking at her, "I thought you were at the Gate."

The Huntress's smile dimmed at the words.

"It's a long story," Weiss answered her, "But I feel you and I are own to have such a long talk."

Still holding her hand, Weiss guided her forward toward where the direwolves were lingering around. Blake resisted, drawing the white-haired girl's attention toward her but Blake's attention was upon the large wolves who were now looking toward both her and Weiss. Other than Dust, she had never seen direwolves this close before.

"It's alright," Weiss told her drawing her gaze, "They won't hurt you."

Blake glanced at her, "How can you be so certain?"

Weiss's smile light up a little.

"They're part of Dust's pack."

Blake blinked in surprise.

"Seriously?"

Weiss nodded tugging her forward once more and this time, Blake didn't resist, allowing herself to be guided forward. The wolves turned away from them as they left the two of them alone, thought one of them stayed, the large white one. Blake looked at it and with a jolt, realizing that this was Dust. The last time she had seen the white direwolf, it was much smaller than that and now it was easily the size of an adult wolf.

"Dust?" she said shocked.

The wolf approached her and sniffed at her. Blake couldn't help but raising a hand and running it through the animal's fur.

"He is bigger than before," she said.

"He is," Weiss told her.

Blake looked back at her, mystified.

"How could such a thing be possible? I know direwolves don't grow that quickly?"

Weiss shook her head.

"Part of that long tale I have to tell you about," Weiss told her.

Blake nodded glancing back at Dust, giving the wolf a last pat before following after Weiss. The two walked together for a quite a while with Dust following around them. The white haired girl was silent for a few moments before she started to speak.

"You asked me what I am doing here in the Frozen North, well it started with words reaching us back at Beacon about Faunus being sighted in the Frostbite Woods…"

Blake could only feel shock as Weiss recounted the tale of what had happened to her to lead her into the Frozen North. She told her of Mercury's betrayal and the reveal of where his true allegiance lies and Dust saving her life.

"…next thing I knew, I was waking up in Myriam's care at Three Tooth Mountain," Weiss finished after some time, "I was so weak that I couldn't open my eyes at all. Myriam did well in helping heal and getting back on my feet again."

Blake was shocked.

"He betrayed you?"

Weiss nodded, "Thinking back on his last words to me, it made me think that he was never on the side of the Hunt to begin with. He must have joined so he could get close to me and assassinate me for Morgana Fall."

"I'm glad you survived," Blake told her.

Weiss gave her a small smile.

"I'm glad I survived as well," she answered.

The two smiled at each other before Blake remembered one of the reasons why she tracked her down in the first place. She pulled out the small dagger and extended it toward her.

"Here."

Weiss looked down at the weapon, a trace of recognition within her gaze.

"You said to give this back to you when we meet again," she said.

Weiss looked at her.

"You don't have to give it back Blake," she said, "It was a gift."

Blake was confused.

"But you said…,"

Weiss walked closer to her, taking hold of the hand that had the dagger within it. With Blake's hand within her own, she pushed it back toward her, a soft smile appearing upon her lips.

"I know what I said," she said, "But that blade was my gift to you Blake…I only said it so that the last time we've met wouldn't have been the last."

Blake was feeling warmth in her cheeks at the sincere look that was in those blue eyes. She knew Weiss meant every word she was saying. She can feel her lips twitching almost like she was going to laugh. She couldn't help but feel that Weiss had been afraid that they wouldn't see each other again.

"Yet, here we are, meeting again," she said.

Weiss nodded.

"Aye, we are."

Weiss let go of her hand and Blake found herself missing the soft yet calloused fingers touch. The Huntress cleared her throat, glancing around themselves, taking in the sight around her.

"Blake…I wanted to apologize to you," she said.

That caused some confusion.

"Apologize for what?"

"For what happened to your father," Weiss answered, "If had gotten there sooner, I might have been able to do something."

Blake felt pain in her heart, thinking about her father's death.

"You don't need to feel as such Weiss," she said.

The other girl blinked.

"The ones who are at fault are the Grimm," Blake told her, "They are the ones who is causing my people to be uprooted from our way of life just so we could survive. If anything, I should be thanking you for saving my people…for saving all of us when we were on the brick of destruction."

Weiss observed her for a few moments, then she nodded, a smile appearing upon her lips again.

"Very well," she said.

Blake noticed Dust a few yards away from them, sniffing around at the ground.

"How did he get so big?" he asked.

Weiss turned her gaze toward her wolf once again.

"I had an encounter with the God Fenrir," she said, "It seems my family a long time ago had a connection to him…and it's thanks to him that we can even connect to the direwolves in the first place. He calls them his Children…Dust and I, we share a connection almost like he is me, and I am him. Because of that link, somehow caused him to get bigger…"

Blake glanced at her for a few moments, taking in what Weiss was saying to her. Such things would be impossible and yet, there was something in her tone that makes her believe it to be truth. Weiss was looking out toward the trees, a thoughtful look upon her features.

"The last time I was in these woods," she said looking at them, "Was shortly after you left the last time."

"I have never been there before," Blake told her coming to stand beside her, "we avoided coming to close to the Huntsmen territory because of how dangerous it was and yet, in all that time, we didn't even meet one of them."

"The Hunt was working on fortifying the Gate last time I was with them," Weiss said, "And there is a chance that Haven had sent soldiers to help the Huntsmen to prepare for battle against your people."

Blake looked at her, a sudden apprehension feeling her.

"Is it going to come to that?" she asked.

Weiss looked at her.

"I'm not going to let them hurt any of you," the Huntress told her, "Your people have been through enough. I may not be able to erase the Hunt and the Faunus's centuries of hate, however, what I can do is make sure that our people have a future against the Grimm."

Blake looked at her for a long moment then. There was that passion again, she noticed, that passion she noticed a long time ago about Weiss. Back then, she had questioned Weiss on why she was trying so hard to help them but now, she understands Weiss all too well now.

She understands the need to work together for the future.

Blake walked toward her and when she came to stand in front of her.

"Then, I know my place is to be by your side," she said.

Weiss gave her look.

"Your own brothers at the Hunt betrayed you and without Dust you would have died," Blake told her, "I don't like the thought of you dying out there without anyone to watch your back. I know Dust already do…but I want to be there as well."

The Huntress smiled.

"It will be great for us to stand side by side my friend," she said.

Blake nodded, thought she still feel a little sad at the thought of being only a friend to her. Maybe she could speak about it and bring it up with how she was feeling for her. However, before she could give much thought to her feelings, Dust growled loudly drawing both of their gazes.

Weiss's hand instantly went for her sword but didn't draw it as the direwolf came to stand beside them, pulling back his lips showing the large canines that it possesses. Blake's ears flickered as she listened to the sound around her.

"Someone's coming this way…no multiple people," she said, "You don't think they're Huntsmen, are you?"

"Anything is possible at this point," Weiss told her.

Figures appeared in the distance and it was easy for Blake to notice that they were not Huntsmen. They were wearing furs, similar to those of the Faunus Clans of the Frozen North. She looked at them approaching them completely confused at what was happening but then as they got closer, she feel a shot of recognition at the one that was leading them.

She knew that red hair that was peeking out from under the hood of the fur clothing the man was wearing.

"Adam?" she said shocked.

Weiss glanced at her.

"You know him?"

Blake only nodded as Adam's attention was drawn toward them probably having heard her speak. His face was taunt and the young man had a flash of surprise as the eyes met her own, but then, they turned cold when he saw Weiss standing beside her and then he started walking toward them.

Blake made for him as well, leaving Weiss to stand with Dust as the other girl patted Dust's head lightly, hoping to calm the large beast down before he attacked in his anger. Dust growling stopped, focusing upon Weiss's gentle touches against his head. The Faunus approached toward Adam, completely shocked at him being there.

"What is she doing here?" Adam asked, well more like growled his eyes glaring at Weiss's direction.

"You've missed a lot," Blake said before glancing at the men that were with him, "They're far fewer of you then when you left."

Adam jaws flexed lightly, something he always did whenever he was trying to find words on what he need to say.

"Things didn't go well," he said, "Why are you doing here with her?"

"The Clans have started to head toward the Gate," Blake said, drawing a surprised look from the young man, "Like I said before…you missed a lot."

* * *

**Hope you have enjoyed this one.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


End file.
